Shadow
by Rizu Asami
Summary: Arthur Kirkland melihat seorang gadis manis yang selama ini tak pernah dilihatnya di sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Arthur tertarik pada gadis Asia yang manis itu. Sementara gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dari semua orang di Hetalia Academy. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu sembunyikan? Bagaimana selanjutnya kisah gadis itu dengan Arthur? Jangan lupa baca WARNING ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rating : Pengennya sih, T. Bisa berubah sewaktu - waktu tergantung mood Author.**

 **Warning : Author newbie, jadi banyak TYPO dan aneh. Abal2 dan tidak masuk di akal. Ini percobaan nekad dari author yang baru ngeh dikit tentang hetalia. *ditimpuk pake batubata se-truk***

Sinopsis:

Arthur Kirkland melihat seorang gadis manis yang selama ini tak pernah dilihatnya di sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Arthur tertarik pada gadis Asia yang manis itu. Sementara gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dari semua orang di Hetalia Academy. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu sembunyikan? Bagaimana selanjutnya kisah gadis itu dengan Arthur? Apa rencana acara Pekan Olahraga yang diadakan dua bulan lagi akan kacau berantakan? Baca aja yuk! Jangan lupa baca WARNING nya yaaa...

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **ARTHUR POV**_

Ada yang lain, beda, entah apa lagi kata yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya dimataku saat ini. Dia terlihat... manis? Entahlah, aku bingung. Aku tak ingin terus memandanginya seperti ini. Tapi, mataku tak ingin lepas darinya. Tidak biasanya aku tertarik dengan anak dari benua Asia. Tidak, aku tidak pernah tertarik. Tapi, gadis itu beda.

Cara dia tertawa, berbicara, bahkan kerlingan matanya berbeda dari gadis Asia yang selama ini aku temui. Siapa? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya? Apa dia murid tahun ajaran baru? Tapi, dasi itu milik murid kelas 2. Aku yakin aku pasti ingat jika dia seangkatan denganku. Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya setahun ini.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam legam yang digulung rapi diatas tengkuknya, dengan bibir mungil berwarna merah seperti kelopak mawar yang menampakkan senyum ramah, dan semua keindahan lain yang membuatku terpana. Tanganku terasa gatal ingin menggenggam tangan yang terlihat mungil itu. Tubuhku ingin merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan. Ah, rasanya aku sudah gila bisa memikirkan hal itu bersama gadis itu.

Tatapanku semakin tidak bisa lepas darinya. Kulitnya yang terlihat halus berwarna kuning langsat membuatku ingin mencoba menyentuh kulitnya itu. Pipinya yang terlihat berisi membuatku ingin mencubitnya. Sosoknya begitu manis dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu membuatnya menarik perhatianku lebih dalam lagi.

Astaga, aku harus menghentikan ini semua. Aku mulai tidak waras dan terdengar seperti Francis. Pasti datanya ada di ruang OSIS. Ya, aku tinggal mencarinya disana. Apa gunanya memiliki jabatan jika tidak bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik seperti itu? Tidak, aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan potensiku. Aku personifikasi Britania Raya, aku adalah yang terhebat diantara seluruh personifikasi lain.

" _Kaicho_? Kau tak apa? Sedari tadi kau melamun melihat ke arah jendela. Apa ada masalah?" Kata Kiku menyadarkanku dari lamunan karena langkah kakiku terhenti di lorong sekolah ini. Pria Asia itu menatapku dengan tampang polosnya yang membuat para wanita bisa berteriak gemas.

"Tak ada masalah. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucapku lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangku cepat menuju ruang rapat OSIS.

Semua orang memberikan jalan untukku. Mereka sedikit menunduk dan menatapku dengan hormat. Tentu saja mereka harus hormat kepadaku, sang pemegang _handband_ dan cincin ketua OSIS yang legendaris. Dan yang pasti aku tidak seperti Francis, ketua sebelumnya yang hampir tidak punya wibawa dihadapan seluruh murid.

Kiku hanya menatapku heran. Namun akhirnya tetap mengikutiku pergi. Ruang rapat OSIS sudah berada di depan mata. Langkahku terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat gadis yang tadi aku lihat dari jendela kini berada di depan ruang rapat. Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku dan berlari kecil mendekatiku. Lalu—

"Kiku!" Teriaknya melewatiku mendekati Kiku yang tertinggal dibelakangku.

"Lho? Kau Nesia kan?" Seru Kiku membalas sapaan gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk senang dan terus membelakangiku. Apa - apaan itu?! Kenapa Kiku bisa mengenal gadis itu? Kini aku berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Apa kabarmu, Kiku?" Tanya gadis yang disapa Nesia oleh Kiku tadi.

"Baik. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau harusnya masih di negaramu?" Kata Kiku heran.

"Ayah yang mengirimku. Menyebalkan sekali! Katanya aku harus belajar bersosialisasi dengan banyak personifikasi yang lain disini bersama adikku, si Malay. Sepertinya itu hanya alasannya agar adikku itu tidak sendirian. Ayah memang selalu lebih sayang pada adikku itu." Kata Nesia dengan nada sebal yang kentara.

"Hahahaha... tapi bagus kan? Kau jadi bisa bertemu denganku di sini." Kata Kiku dengan tawa renyahnya. Tidak biasanya Kiku yang pemalu itu terlihat akrab dengan wanita.

"Iya sih... tapi aku kan jadi harus bertemu si Londo itu lagi." Kata Nesia dengan nada sebal yang lebih kentara dari yang tadi.

"Londo? Maksudmu Willem? Ah, ini kan memang tempat belajar para personifikasi. Tenang saja, Nesia. Kalau dia berbuat macam - macam padamu dan kau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku." Kata Kiku yang sepertinya mengerti kegelisahan gadis itu.

"Terimakasih. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Kata Nesia dengan nada lembut. Aku suka nada suaranya, tapi begitu sadar itu bukan ditujukan untukku, rasanya menyebalkan sekali.

"Ehm!" Aku menegaskan kehadiranku yang dari tadi tidak mereka perhatikan.

"Ah, maaf, _Kaicho_. Nesia, sudah dulu, ya! Aku masih ada rapat dengan ketua OSIS." Kata Kiku yang akhirnya sadar aku menunggunya dari tadi.

Gadis bernama Nesia itu pun menyadari kehadiranku dan melihatku sekilas lalu tersenyum sopan sebelum melambaikan tangan kepada Kiku. Aku kesal. Kenapa aku hanya mendapatkan senyum sopan?!

Sepanjang rapat yang membahas kegiatan pekan olahraga yang akan dilaksanakan dua bulan dari sekarang ini aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. _Mood_ -ku memburuk sejak tahu jika Kiku lebih mengenal gadis itu. Apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa mereka juga menyebutkan nama Willem? Apa disini hanya aku yang tidak mengenalnya?

Semua orang di ruang rapat hanya bisa pasrah melihat _mood_ jelekku. Alfred yang biasanya mengunyah burger juga ikut - ikutan diam dan tak berani menatapku. Rapat hari ini selesai tanpa membuahkan hasil karena aku menolak semua ide yang dilontarkan untuk acara itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sedang kesal.

Satu persatu semua yang hadir meninggalkan ruang rapat. Yang tersisa hanya aku, Alfred sang wakil ketua OSIS dana Kiku sang Bendahara. Alfred dan Kiku sedang membereskan barang - barang mereka dan tidak berani menggangguku. Karena suasana yang jadi sangat tidak enak, Alfred mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Kiku. Kau tahu tidak, Nesia ada disini? Tadi dia salah masuk ke kelasku." Kata Alfred mulai membicarakan gadis itu. _What?!_ Alfred juga sudah mengenal gadis yang bernama Nesia itu?!

"Iya, aku sudah tahu. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan sini. Dia jadi tambah cantik." Kata Kiku menceritakan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu tadi.

"Lho? Kau tak bertemu dengannya di kelas? Bukankah kalian seharusnya sekelas di kelas Asia ya?" Tanya Alfred heran.

"Seharian ini aku di perpustakaan menemani _Kaicho_ mencari petunjuk tentang kasus hilangnya burung milik Gilbert dan troll milik Lukas. Yah, walaupun aku sendiri tak bisa melihat troll milik Lukas sih. Tapi, aku rasa mereka benar - benar menghilang karena Lukas dan Gilbert terlihat tak bergairah belakangan ini." Jawab Kiku.

"Oh, pantas saja. Ah, aku jadi iri padamu, Kiku. Aku juga mau sekelas dengan Nesia."

"Ah, besok kita bertemu saja di kantin saat jam istirahat. Kan jam segitu kau bisa bebas bertemu dengan kami, para murid dari kelas Asia."

"Ide bagus! Aku ingin bercerita banyak tentang kejadian di Papua dulu saat aku menjadi Hero untuknya. Aku kan memang hero untuk semua orang."

"Iya, aku juga ingin bernostalgia dengan masa - masa saat dulu aku masih menjadi saudara tuanya."

BRAKK... Aku menggebrak keras meja di hadapanku. Aku tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi fakta yang tidak aku ketahui, sementara orang lain sudah mengetahuinya lebih lama. Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka mengetahui bahwa orang lain lebih tahu akan sesuatu daripada diriku. Aku keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah yang tambah masam. Aku dengar Kiku dan Alfred berbisik di belakangku.

"Ada apa dengan Arthur hari ini?" Bisik Alfred.

"Entah. Sejak di lorong tadi _Kaicho_ sudah aneh." Bisik Kiku.

Aku melangkah dengan cepat menelusuri lorong sekolah menuju ruang OSIS. Setelah sampai, aku kunci pintu ruang OSIS dan ku acak - acak dokumen yang memuat data tentang seluruh siswa yang aku terima sabtu lalu. Saat itu aku memang lelah dan hanya menumpuknya disini.

Ruangan berukuran cukup besar ini memiliki _furniture_ dan desain yang sangat mewah. Ada sofa besar beserta meja tamu di pojok dekat pintu. Di sebelahnya terdapat lemari besar yang memajang _tea set_ mewah yang sangat langka. Di sebrang lemari, terdapat dapur kecil dengan mesin mencuci piring otomatis dan lemari yang memajang peralatan makan mewah. Lalu, di pojok yang lain, terdapat lima meja kerja yang membentuk huruf U dengan mejaku sebagai pusatnya. Seluruh _furniture_ yang ada disini adalah kualitas terbaik dari para produsen terbaik.

Segera aku cari data anak bernama Nesia itu dari data yang aku ambil dari lemari di pojok ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan meja milik Alfred. Namun, setelah 10 kali membolak - balik seluruh data berawalan huruf N, aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Siapa sebenarnya anak itu? Dengan pasrah, aku mencarinya dari Awal huruf A. Ada ratusan bahkan ribuan siswa disini. Mungkin aku akan menemukannya saat jam sudah berdenting 12 kali.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat aku membuka data berawalan huruf K. Itu artinya aku sudah mencarinya selama 4 jam. Aku sudah lelah, namun rasa penasaranku mengalahkan segalanya. Mataku membulat ketika akhirnya aku temukan gadis itu.

 _Kirana Kusnapharani alias Nesia berasal dari negara bernama Indonesia._ Hmm... rasanya aku tak tahu negara itu. _Dia memiliki beberapa saudara. Tinggi badan 155 cm._ Pendek sekali! Astaga, dia itu manusia atau kurcaci? _Berat badan 47 kg dan selalu memakai jepit berbentuk bunga melati._ Hah? Melati? Rasanya aku pernah tahu bunga itu. _Dia masuk sekolah ini dengan mendapatkan beasiswa anak yang memiliki kemampuan spesial._ Kemampuan apa itu? Aku tak pernah tahu ada beasiswa itu. Lalu, tak ada lagi informasi tentangnya.

Aku mengacak - acak rambutku dengan frustasi. Sedikit sekali informasi yang aku dapat setelah mencari selama ini?! Agh, sepertinya aku harus mencarinya dengan cara lain. Aku tutup semua dokumen yang aku acak - acak dan merapikannya lagi. Aku segera keluar dari ruang OSIS dan menuju kamar asramaku.

Kakiku baru saja melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah saat sekelebat bayangan putih melintas dengan cepat di depanku. Apa itu? Baru kali ini aku melihat bayangan putih dengan tawa melengking. Aku penasaran dan mengikutinya. Makhluk itu berhenti di pekarangan belakang asrama perempuan. Aku mengintip dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat makhluk itu berhenti. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berbicara dengan makhluk aneh yang menyeramkan itu. Aku memasang telingaku baik - baik.

"—Iya, aku kehilangan jejaknya lagi. Sepertinya ada kekai yang menghalangi tempat itu." Kata makhluk aneh dengan baju putih dan rambut panjang berantakan itu.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan aku laporkan kepada kepala sekolah. Terimakasih bantuannya hari ini, Teh Unti. Nanti aku akan menyiapkan mawar dan melati kesukaanmu di pojok kamarku untuk kau nikmati." Kata seorang perempuan yang berbicara dengan makhluk itu.

Setelah berkata begitu, makhluk yang dipanggilnya Teh Unti itu menghilang dan menyisakan bau menyengat yang tak asing bagiku. Dulu aku pernah mencium bau ini. Dimana ya? Aku berusaha mengingat bau apa dan dimana aku menciumnya.

Ah, ini bau kemenyan yang pernah aku cium di negeri yang memiliki bunga langka yang indah namun berbau sangat busuk itu. Aku pernah menciumnya di Nusantara. Tapi, seingatku tidak ada lagi negara bernama Nusantara. Aku terus mengintai perempuan yang tadi berbicara dengan makhluk aneh itu. Karena galap sekali, wajahnya tak terlihat.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju asrama. Saat cahaya lampu menyinarinya, barulah wajah gadis itu dapat aku kenali. Tenggorokanku tercekat begitu melihatnya. Nesia?!

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Nesia yang tidak sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya melenggang masuk ke kamarnya dengan santai. Sementara itu, pria yang memperhatikannya tampak syok dan membeku dibalik pohon. Arthur terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan gadis Asia yang diperhatikannya sore ini ternyata berasal dari Nusantara. Terlebih lagi dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata, sama seperti dirinya. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan kemampuan spesial dalam beasiswa itu?

Arthur baru meninggalkan tempat itu sekitar 30 menit kemudian karena nyamuk yang terus menjadikannya donor untuk diisap darahnya. Sementara itu, Nesia sudah menyiapkan sesajen yang dijanjikannya untuk Teh Unti yang telah membantunya dalam penyelidikan rahasia yang diminta oleh kepala sekolah. Itu adalah penyelidikan yang tidak tega ditolak ayahnya yang kemudian dengan seenak jidatnya memindahkan Nesia kesini dengan alasan untuk menemani adiknya.

Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan sekolah yang dianggap sebagai pelopor pendidikan bersosialisasi dalam kedamaian untuk para personifikasi ini. ' _Pendidikan bersosialisasi kepalamu peyang! Apanya yang pendidikan sosialisasi jika kelas saja dipisahkan menurut benua negara asal?!'_ Nesia terus menggerutu dalam hati.

Tapi, Nesia sedikit bersyukur juga karena dia tidak harus melihat Willem setiap hari di kelas. Hari ini Nesia lelah sekali. Baru hari pertama sudah nyasar, salah masuk kelas, lupa bawa bekal pula. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Nesia hari ini.

Srekk... terdengar suara kertas yang tidak sengaja jatuh dari tas Nesia. Kertas mengenai perminatan klub dan organisasi. Nesia jadi ingat percakapannya dengan kepala sekolah tadi sore.

 _"Setidaknya cobalah salah satu klub atau organisasi di sekolah ini. Atau jika kau ingin membuat klub sendiri juga boleh. Buatlah dirimu nyaman di sekolah ini." Ujar kepala sekolah tadi sore._

 _"Terimakasih, tapi aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja disini." Jawab Nesia dingin._

Nesia memang tidak berniat lama disini. Setelah tugasnya selesai, ia berniat kembali ke negaranya dan menjalani hidup damai seperti sebelumnya. Nesia tidak ingin lagi menjalani hari melelahkan seperti ini. Tenaganya habis terkuras hanya untuk memanggil Teh Unti.

Ya, untuk memanggil penjaganya yang satu itu memang diperlukan tenaga yang cukup besar karena harus melintasi lautan yang luas dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Nesia ingin agar penjaganya yang satu itu betah berada di pulau terasing ini. Agar tenaganya tidak lagi habis terkuras untuk memanggilnya kemari.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, akhirnya Nesia tertidur dengan pulas tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya itu. Toh, menurut Nesia paling dirinya hanya akan kena marah atau ditambah tugasnya. Dia tidak akan pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah walau apapun yang terjadi dengan prestasinya sampai pekerjaannya beres.

Sementara itu, Arthur yang baru saja sampai di kamarnya langsung mendinginkan kepalanya di bawah shower. Ia harus membuat kepalanya menjadi normal kembali. Terlalu banyak kenyataan mengejutkan yang harus diterimanya dalam satu waktu. Pikiran dan perasaannya berkecamuk menjadi jalinan benang yang lebih kusut dari tumpukkan benang di gudang barang bekas di rumahnya.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu dengannya besok? Apa yang akan aku katakan? Bagaimana aku akan bersikap? Apa aku harus menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada? Apa aku harus bersikap seolah aku benar - benar tidak tahu apa - apa tentang dirinya? Tunggu, aku memang tak tahu apa - apa lagi tentang dia. Agh, aku pusing!'_ gerutu Arthur dalam hatinya. Semua pertanyaan itu terus muncul dalam benaknya.

Arthur baru keluar dari kamar mandi satu jam kemudian saat kepalanya sudah lebih dingin dan tenang. Arthur hanya mengenakan celana boxernya untuk tidur karena dia sedang malas untuk berpakaian. Yah, meskipun itu bukan gaya Arthur sekali.

Satu hari telah berlalu. Keduanya mengalami hari melelahkan yang membuat siapa saja yang mengalaminya juga merasa harus tidur lebih dari 8 jam. Namun, kenyataannya Arthur dan Nesia hanya bisa tidur selama 4 jam. Keduanya terbangun bersamaan karena mendengar teriakan yang hanya bisa mereka dengar, meski mereka tak begitu yakin siapa yang berteriak. Makhluk tak kasat mata atau manusia biasa? Entahlah.

Arthur segera memakai celana training dan kausnya. Inilah yang membuat Arthur sebenarnya tak menyukai hanya memakai boxer, repot jika ada kondisi darurat yang mengharuskannya keluar dengan cepat. Arthur segera mencari sumber suara teriakan itu. Arthur terus berlari hingga keluar asrama. Setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama, ternyata suara itu berasal dari luar pagar halaman belakang sekolah yang merupakan sebuah hutan. Arthur sampai ke gerbang belakang yang selalu terkunci. Disana Nesia sudah datang dengan kebingungan.

"Teh Untiiiiii..." Teriak Nesia panik memanggil nama kuntilanak yang semalam Arthur lihat.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Arthur kebingungan.

"Itu, sahabatku berteriak minta tolong tadi. Sekarang suaranya sudah tidak terdengar lagi." Nesia terdengar panik.

"Gerbang ini memang selalu terkunci. Kita tidak bisa melewatinya." Kata Arthur santai setelah mengetahui bahwa memang bukan manusia yang berteriak membangunkannya sepagi ini.

"Jangan santai dong! Bantu aku menyelamatkan Teh Unti. Tanpa dia, aku—" Nesia buru - buru menutup mulutnya sebelum ia keceplosan menyebutkan tugas rahasia yang diberikan kepala sekolah kepadanya.

"Tanpa dia kau kenapa?" Tanya Arthur heran.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting selamatkan dia dulu!" Kata Nesia enggan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Nanti siang saja. Aku masih mengantuk." Kata Arthur bersiap pergi meninggalkan Nesia.

"Oh, ayolah! Bantu aku menyelamatkannya!" Kata Nesia setengah memaksa sambil menahan tangan Arthur.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lagi pula, untuk apa aku membantumu menyelamatkan makhluk yang bahkan tak mungkin bisa kau pegang? Tidak ada untungnya untukku, _Bloody hell_." Kata Arthur keceplosan.

"Kau..." Nesia terdengar curiga. "Baiklah, akan aku coba sendiri! Dasar bule menyebalkaannn!" Kata Nesia akhirnya setelah terdiam selama 3 detik penuh.

Arthur hanya bisa menghela napas melihat usaha Nesia yang begitu gigih mencoba membuka gembok gerbang belakang. Sebenarnya Arthur juga curiga dengan hutan dibalik gerbang itu. Tapi, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya karena gembok itu bukan gembok biasa. Dia pernah mencoba membukanya, tapi kemudian dia sadar, ada segel lain yang menyelimuti gembok itu. Selain itu, ada kekai diluar pagar itu.

"Percuma kau melakukannya. Gembok itu memiliki segel yang tidak bisa kita hancurkan." Kata Arthur pada akhirnya memberi tahu Nesia karena tidak tega melihat usaha sia - sia Nesia.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari tadi kalau gembok ini punya segel?!" Semprot Nesia galak.

"Kau saja yang tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukannn?"

"Aku akan mencoba mencari cara lain menghancurkan segel itu. Lagipula masih ada kekai dibalik pagar itu. Datanglah ke ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah nanti. Temui aku disana." Jawab Arthur dingin lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu jika aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa aku bertemu nanti? Beritahu aku siapa namamu!"

"Arthur. Katakan saja kau mencari Arthur. Pasti semua orang akan mengantarkanmu padaku."

Dan mereka kembali ke asrama seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Hari sudah terlalu terang untuk Arthur memejamkan matanya kembali. Akhirnya Arthur memilih untuk mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Tak lupa Arthur meresap kopinya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar asrama lagi dengan seragam dan tasnya menuju sekolah. Tapi, Arthur tak melangkah menuju kelasnya. Ia justru melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Arthur merasa kasus ini ada kaitannya dengan kasus yang sedang ia selidiki.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NESIA POV**_

Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Bule menyebalkan bernama Arthur itu sungguh membuatku jengkel. Kanapa dia tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi?! Aku akan membalasnya nanti. Namun, rasanya aku tak asing dengan wajahnya. Ah, bodoh amat! Aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

Rasanya selain segel gembok itu, ada hal lain yang melindungi pagar itu. Ada semacam kekai yang melindunginya. Apa itu tempat yang dibilang Teh Unti semalam? Ah, karena lelah aku lupa menanyakannya. Akan aku cari petunjuk mengenai kekai dan segel itu. Lagi pula, bule menyebalkan itu berjanji akan membantuku meski tak tahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya.

Baik juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi, gayanya yang sombong itu lho. Ugh, menyebalkan. Aku segera mandi dan merapikan diriku. Karena waktu masih cukup banyak, akhirnya aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang tadinya tak ingin aku kerjakan. begitu sadar, waktu untuk berangkat sudah tiba.

Segera aku rapikan pekerjaanku dan berangkat ke sekolah. Mataku menangkap sosok yang aku temui kemarin. Kiku Honda, sahabatku yang juga personifikasi dari Japang. Sosoknya yang mungil sepertiku membuatnya mudah dikenali. Apalagi dia selalu berjalan bersama para bule yang tinggi. Dialah satu - satunya orang yang aku percaya saat ini disini, selain adikku sih. Aku berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Selamat pagi!" Aku menepuk pundak Kiku begitu berhasil berjalan disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Nesia!" Sapa Kiku riang.

"Kiku, siapa dia?" Tanya seorang bule yang nampaknya periang disampingnya.

"Oh, iya. Kenalkan sahabatku dari Indonesia, namanya Nesia." Kata Kiku memperkenalkanku.

Aku tersenyum sebelum menjabat tangan mereka. "Nesia." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Feliciano Vargas!" Kata bule berambut coklat yang periang itu.

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." Kata Bule paling tinggi diantara mereka. Dari caranya berbicara, aku tahu dia orang yang sangat tegas. Dan lagi aku melihat _handband_ merah di tangan kanannya yang menandakan dia ketua Dewan Keamanan.

"Oh iya, Nesia. Hari ini kita istirahat bareng, yuk! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Kiku riang.

"Siapa?"

"Itu lho si Alfred."

Begitu mendengar nama Alfred, pikiranku selalu melayang membayangkan sosok pemuda berkacamata yang selalu mengunyah burger. Ah, iya juga. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

"Oh, iya. Aku ingat dia. Yang selalu mengunyah burger itu kan?" Kataku mengonfirmasi ingatanku.

"Iya, betul."

"Kami tidak diajak?" Tanya Feliciano dengan wajah cemberut yang terlihat lucu.

"Kalau kalian mau, kalian bergabung saja. Aku tidak masalah." Kataku. "Asal jangan ada si Londo itu aja." Lanjutku berbisik.

"Hah? Apa tadi?" Tanya Ludwig yang sepertinya bisa mendengar bisikanku. Pendengarannya tajam juga.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa - apa. Aku ke kelas duluan! Sampai nanti semuanya!" Kataku mulai sok akrab dengan mereka dan pergi menjauh.

Aku hanya menaruh tasku dalam loker, sementara aku pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Aku ingin segera melaporkan mengenai segel dan kekai di halaman belakang itu. Kakiku melangkah dengan terburu - buru. Aku tak ingin banyak orang mengenaliku. Aku juga tak ingin menghadapi Willem lagi. Sebenarnya untuk menyebut namanya saja membuatku sakit.

Begitu sampai, ternyata kepala sekolah sedang tidak ada. Akhirnya aku kembali ke kelas. Kelas sudah ramai dengan seluruh makhluk dari benua Asia. Karena aku baru saja masuk, aku duduk sendiri dipojokan. Tidak, aku bukan pundung di pojokan, memang tempat dudukku berada di pojok.

Aku kembali tak melihat Kiku sepanjang pelajaran pagi ini. Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak masuk kelas Asia? Tapi, bukankah Jepang berada di benua Asia? Ah, aku tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Aku hanya ingin belajar disini. Aku pun segera ke lokerku untuk mengganti buku pelajaran.

"Nesia!" Ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Aku melihat Alfred berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Aku segera merunduk menghindari pelukan Alfred. Alfred mencoba memelukku lagi, tapi aku menghindar ke kanan. Dia masih mencoba lagi, dan kali ini aku menghindar ke kiri.

"Ah, Nesia... kenapa menghindar terus sihh?" Tanya Alfred gemas.

"Kamu tidak boleh memelukku. Itu tabu di negaraku." Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

"Ahh, tapi ini kan Hetalia _Academy_!" Kata Alfred merajuk.

"Aku tidak peduli. Oh, iya, aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau aku tidak bisa berkumpul denganmu dan Kiku istirahat pertama ini. Aku ada keperluan sedikit. Tolong beritahu Kiku juga kalau bertemu dengannya." Kataku pada Alfred yang tadi menggembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk.

"Lho? Bukankah seharusnya kalian sekelas? Kenapa tidak kau sampaikan sendiri?" Tanya Alfred heran.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah memberitahunya dari tadi. Aku memang sempat bertemu dengannya di gerbang, tapi kemudian aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi." Jawabku.

"Oh, mungkin dia bersama _Kaicho_ lagi. Ah, aku heran pada _Kaicho_. Aku yang wakilnya, tapi dia lebih percaya pada Kiku untuk membantunya." Kata Alfred menebak - nebak.

Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Alfred juga bagian dari OSIS. Itu tergambarkan dari _handband_ hitam yang menandakan dia anggota OSIS yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Selain itu, dari yang aku dengar, manset telinga yang ada di telinga kanan Alfred saat ini menandakan kalau ia adalah _Fuku Kaicho_.

"Mungkin karena kau jarang serius dan tidak telaten seperti Kiku?" Tebakku asal.

"Mungkin juga sih. Aku tidak terlalu suka diajak ke tempat dimana makanan tidak bisa masuk. Burger itu kan paling enak dimakan saat membaca." Kata Alfred menyetujui tebakanku.

"Sudahlah. Aku masih ada kelas. Aku duluan." Kataku pergi meninggalkan Alfred begitu saja.

Kelasku berikutnya adalah mata pelajaran yang aku benci, yaitu matematika. Aku suka menghitung, tapi hanya menghitung uang. Aku tak suka dengan trigonometri yang menggunakan sin dan cos. Aku rasa itu tak berguna untuk kehidupan sehari - hari.

Mau tak mau aku harus tetap mempelajarinya. Itu juga karena Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengikuti semua pelajaran disini. Jika tidak? Sudah aku pastikan aku akan terus membolos. Tak masalah bagiku. Toh statusku sebagai murid disini hanya sementara dan tidak penting bagiku.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, aku segera kabur dari kelas dan pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah kembali. Untunglah beliau ada disana. Aku segera melaporkan mengenai kecurigaanku dengan hutan di belakang sekolah itu.

"Ah, pagar itu memang sudah disegel dan diberi pelindung sejak awal. Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuka segel dan menembus kekai itu. Yang aku tahu, semua itu dirancang untuk melindungi sekolah. Di seluruh wilayah sekolah pun dipasang kekai. Tak ada jalan untuk masuk ke sana." Kata kepala sekolah setelah aku melaporkan semua kejadian tadi pagi minus kehadiran Arthur.

"Tapi, saya yakin, jawaban dari semua masalah ini ada disana." Kataku bersikeras ingin menembus segel dan kekai itu.

"Kau tak boleh membahayakan seisi sekolah ini, ingat? Itu tertulis jelas kan?"

"Ah, perjanjian sialan itu. Ya.. Ya.. aku akan mencari cara lain menembusnya tanpa merusak segel itu." Kataku malas berdebat dengannya.

"Berhati - hatilah, Nesia. Mungkin jika kau menemukan jalannya, itu pula jalan yang dilalui 'mereka' untuk menembus masuk kesini." Kata kepala sekolah memperingatkanku.

"Ya... aku mengerti." Kataku tak terlalu memperdulikan peringatan dari kepala sekolah.

"Ingat, Nesia! Aku tidak pernah merasa secemas ini sampai meminta bantuan ayahmu jika ini bukanlah masalah serius. Ini tentang keselamatan seluruh personifikasi dan dunia ini." Kata kepala sekolah semakin serius.

"Aku tahu itu. Ayah sudah memberitahu detailnya padaku dan aku tak ingin mengecewakan beliau. Aku permisi kalau begitu." Kataku bersiap keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ah, ya aku hampir lupa. Ini untukmu. Pakailah!" Kata kepala sekolah mencegahku keluar.

"Kalung?" Tanyaku bingung begitu melihat benda yang kepala sekolah berikan adalah kalung perak dengan liontin aneh yang terpasang disana.

"Ya, tapi ini bukan kalung biasa. Kau harus menyimpannya baik - baik dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu kau memilikinya." Kata kepala sekolah misterius.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku masih tak mengerti setelah memasang kalung itu di leherku. Ah, ralat, itu bukan perak melainkan platina.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab kepala sekolah masih sok misterius.

"Baiklah, aku pamit." Kataku kesal lalu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Aku mengembuskan napas kesal. Kali ini _mood_ -ku jadi sangat buruk. Aku tak ingin kembali masuk kelas. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang jarang dimasuki orang, yaitu perpustakaan. Bau buku - buku tua selalu bisa menenangkanku. Aku segera masuk dan mengambil buku mengenai pengobatan herbal.

Baru saja aku membaca satu halaman, terdengar suara gaduh dari ujung ruang perpustakaan ini. Tapi, kenapa penjaganya hanya diam saja? Aku yang tak tahan ketenanganku terganggu segera menghampirinya. Aku ingin sekali memarahinya dan menyuruhnya menutup mulutnya atau aku tutup paksa dengan lakban.

Langkahku terhenti begitu melihat Kiku dan bule menyebalkan bernama Arthur yang sedang mengacak - acak buku di ujung sana. Aku tak tega jika harus mengganggu diskusi sengit mereka. Tapi, sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk kembali karena aku merasakan tepukan di pundakku begitu aku membalikkan badan.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi?" Tanya Arthur heran.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku balik. Ugh, ternyata si bule sombong. Aku tak mau kalah dari bule sombong ini.

"Aku punya izin khusus untuk tak mengikuti pelajaran." Jawab Arthur sekenanya.

"Aku juga sama." Kataku benar - benar tak mau kalah.

Arthur menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya yang nampak seperti ulat bulu itu tanda heran. Sepertinya dia tidak terima dengan alasanku.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau itu murid baru dan bukan anggota utama OSIS dan Dewan Keamanan. Tidak mungkin kau memiliki izin khusus untuk tak mengikuti pelajaran." Kata Arthur bertambah heran.

Aduh, aku lupa. Apa aku bongkar saja tugasku disini? Tapi, isi perjanjian itu bagaimana? Ah, aku bingung.

"Bukankah kau juga murid?! Kenapa kau sendiri masih disini?" Aku bersikeras tak ingin memberitahukan alasanku.

"Sudahku bilang dari tadi, aku punya izin khusus karena aku—"

"Lho? Nesia? Kau ada disini?" Tanya Kiku, yang tahu - tahu sudah muncul disamping Arthur setelah tadi tenggelam dalam bukunya, memotong perkataan Arthur.

"Ah, eh, iya." Jawabku gugup.

" _Kaicho_ , sepertinya aku butuh ke toilet." Kata Kiku kepada bule menyebalkan itu.

Hah?! Arthur, si bule sombong dan menyebalkan itu ketua OSIS?! Aku syok mendengarnya. Aku memang bertemu ketua OSIS kemarin, tapi aku tak ingat kalau itu Arthur. Dan lagi, saat ini kenapa dia tidak pakai _handband_ OSIS nya sih? Padahal kemarin aku lihat kalau ketua OSIS itu memakai _handband_ di tangan kanannya. Aku jadi lupa dengan percakapanku dengan Alfred tadi karena sudah melihat wajah menyebalkan Arthur ini.

"Silahkan, Kiku. Aku masih disini dengan kurcaci bermulut pedas ini." Kata Arthur dingin. Astaga! Dia sungguh menyebalkan. Kiku segera keluar dari perpustakaan karena sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kurcaci?! Mentang - mentang kau orang Eropa yang tingginya melebihi orang Asia, kau seenaknya menyebutku kurcaci?!" Semprotku galak.

"Astaga, Kirana Kusnapharani! Jangan berteriak begitu. Ini perpustakaan." Kata Arthur membekap mulutku dari belakang. Aku meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapan dan dekapan (?) pria Eropa yang kuat itu, namun tak berhasil.

"Kalau kau tak berisik lagi akan aku lepaskan." Bisik Arthur di telingaku. Aku mengangguk cepat.

Arthut melepaskan bekapannya dari mulutku. Tapi, kenapa dekapannya tak juga dia lepaskan?! Dengan kesal aku menginjak kuat kakinya. Arthur tampak kesakitan dan mundur dua langkah dariku.

"Makannya jangan macam - macam padaku!" Kataku puas melihat Arthur kesakitan. "Ngomong - ngomong kau tahu dari mana nama lengkapku? Rasanya aku bahkan tak pernah memberi tahumu namaku." Lanjutku heran.

"Data siswamu. Sebagai ketua OSIS, aku memiliki akses untuk mengetahui data dari seluruh siswa disini." Kata Arthur masih memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"Penguntit!"

"Hei, itu kewajibanku untuk menghafalkan dan mengetahui seluruh siswa disini agar bisa membantunya jika ada masalah. Lagi pula, semua data pasti diserahkan padaku, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat mencari tahu tentang dirimu!" Kata Arthur dingin. Astaga, orang ini! kalimat sepanjang itu saja masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ak A" Kataku menekankan pada kata 'tidak percaya'.

"Dan aku tidak peduli dengan ketidak percayaan-mu itu."

Kami berdua terdiam sambil saling membuang muka. Akhirnya Kiku datang dan melihat atmosfer ketegangan diantara kami. Kiku segera membawaku duduk bersama dan ikut berdiskusi dengan Arthur menyebalkan. Ternyata mereka sedang membahas mengenai beberapa kasus yang terjadi dikalangan siswa yang tadinya diadukan kepada Dewan Keamanan. Namun, karena mereka kesulitan, akhirnya mereka meminta bantuan kepada OSIS secara langsung kepada Arthur. Sementara OSIS sendiri sudah memiliki agenda lain untuk mengadakan acara dua bulan lagi.

Sepertinya itu mengenai kasus perncurian atau penculikan sesuatu. Entahlah, aku tak begitu paham. Tapi, kasus itu ditangani langsung oleh Arthur, bukan anak buahnya. Sementara anak buahnya yang lain memulai persiapan untuk acara tahunan OSIS. Sepertinya kasus itu memang sangat serius bagi sekolah ini.

Aku tak menyangka, bule semenyebalkan Arthur bisa sangat serius dan bertanggung jawab juga. Padahal bicaranya dingin dan blak - blakan. Aku heran, kenapa Kiku dan Alfred bisa tahan bekerja dibawah pimpinan orang seperti Arthur.

"Sepertinya sulit sekali untuk menemukan caranya. Apa aku harus menggunakan alat - alat terkutuk itu?" Gumam Arthur lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kita coba pemecahan kekai dengan upacara ala Nihon saja, _Kaicho_. Lagi pula, kau sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan tidak menemukan mereka. Jadi, kemungkinan mereka memang ada dibalik kekai itu." Kata Kiku mengusulkan.

"Ah, jangan!" Kataku tiba - tiba untuk menghentikan mereka. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka cari, tapi jika ada tempat yang ada kekainya, pasti tempat itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kekai itu dibuat untuk melindungi sekolah. Sebenarnya kekai itu ada disekeliling sekolah dan asrama, tapi yang terkuat ya memang disana." Kataku keceplosan.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Arthur tajam sambil menyingitkan dahinya.

"Ah, itu... pokoknya aku tahu. Jika mereka bisa keluar masuk dari sini tanpa merusak kekai, pasti ada jalan masuk lain ke dalam sekolah tanpa melewati kekai." Kataku menutup mulutku dari kenyataan. Aku jadi teringat kepala sekolah juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Jika benar begitu, artinya kita harus bisa mengetatkan penjagaan kita, _Kaicho_. Siapa tahu dengan mengetatkan penjagaan kita bisa mengetahui dimana pintu masuk mereka saat mereka menghilang." Kata Kiku.

"Baiklah. Kita perketat lagi penjagaan kita mulai malam ini. Bisa jadi kita, para personifikasi, adalah sasaran mereka selanjutnya. Kiku, laporkan pada Willem dan Ludwig lalu minta penjagaan Dewan Keamanan diperketat." Perintah Arthur. Kiku segera berdiri, lalu membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Apa?! Kenapa harus nama si Londo itu ikut - ikutan disebut? Jangan bilang dia salah satu petinggi organisasi seperti Arthur. Oh, Tuhan!

—OOOoooOOO—

Catatan Author:

Oke, ini Author beneran nekad. Kalo mau protes boleh. Author suka banget sama beberapa cerita ffn hetalia yang tentang misteri. Author agak lupa sih yang mana ajanya, tapi itu jadi inspirasi banget buat Author. Mungkin bakalan mirip, tapi tak sama. Awalnya juga ga niat bikin jadi cerita misteri macam ini. Maunya cuman bikin romansa aja antara Nesia dan Arthur, tapi malah kepikiran hal lain. *Ditimpuk lagi pake genteng*

Oh, iya, sekalian Author mau kasih ucapan makasih sama temen Author yang udah narik Author ke dunia ffn ini atas referensi fashionnya. Ntar bisa kepake. Tapi entar ya... *weekk...*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rating : Alhamdulillah masih T. Bisa berubah sewaktu - waktu tergantung mood Author.**

 **Warning : Author newbie, jadi banyak TYPO dan aneh. Abal2 dan tidak masuk di akal. Ini percobaan nekad dari author yang baru ngeh dikit tentang hetalia. *ditimpuk pake kayu glondongan se-truk***

 _ **Cerita sebelumnya:**_

"Kekai itu dibuat untuk melindungi sekolah. Sebenarnya kekai itu ada disekeliling sekolah dan asrama, tapi yang terkuat ya memang disana." Kataku keceplosan.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Arthur tajam sambil menyingitkan dahinya.

"Ah, itu... pokoknya aku tahu. Jika mereka bisa keluar masuk dari sini tanpa merusak kekai, pasti ada jalan masuk lain ke dalam sekolah tanpa melewati kekai." Kataku menutup mulutku dari kenyataan. Aku jadi teringat kepala sekolah juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Jika benar begitu, artinya kita harus bisa mengetatkan penjagaan kita, _Kaicho_. Siapa tahu dengan mengetatkan penjagaan kita bisa mengetahui dimana pintu masuk mereka saat mereka menghilang." Kata Kiku.

"Baiklah. Kita perketat lagi penjagaan kita mulai malam ini. Bisa jadi kita, para personifikasi, adalah sasaran mereka selanjutnya. Kiku, laporkan pada Willem dan Ludwig lalu minta penjagaan Dewan Keamanan diperketat." Perintah Arthur. Kiku segera berdiri, lalu membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Apa?! Kenapa harus nama si Londo itu ikut - ikutan disebut? Jangan bilang dia salah satu petinggi organisasi seperti Arthur. Oh, Tuhan!

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **Normal Pov**_

Nesia terpaku di perpustakaan. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Nesia berharap jika dirinya tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan Willem selama disini. Sementara itu Arthur kini kembali sibuk dengan buku - buku dihadapanya. Arthur mencari kembali informasi yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari tempat itu.

Kini mata Nesia melirik buku - buku yang dibaca Arthur. Hampir semuanya mengenai sihir dan dunia ghaib. Nesia hampir tertawa melihat buku - buku tua yang terlihat seperti primbon milik kakeknya itu. Arthur yang merasa ada suara tawa yang tertahan, melirik Nesia yang sudah hampir meledakkan tawanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Arthur galak.

"Bwahahaha... aduh, aku tidak tahan mau tertawa melihatmu membaca buku - buku seperti itu. Ahahahha..." Kata Nesia yang akhirnya tak tahan tertawa lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu. Buku ini berguna untuk pertahanan diri dan mencari petunjuk mengenai kasus ini." Kata Arthur ketus.

"Hahaha... Kalau kau mencari petunjuk mengenai kekai, sebaiknya jangan baca buku itu. Tidak cocok dengan imejmu yang menyebalkan. Aneh. Hihihi..." Kata Nesia masih tertawa.

Arthur hanya melirik Nesia yang cekikikan dengan tatapan tajam. Setelah itu, Arthur menghela napas berat. _'Jika saja itu bukan kasus rahasia, aku pasti sudah menjelaskan perkaranya padamu. Sayangnya aku terlalu baik tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam kasus ini, Kirana'_ , kata Arthur dalam hati.

"Kekai itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dan ditembus, kecuali dengan seizin pemasang kekai. Ada sih satu cara untuk menghancurkannya, tapi perlu tenaga yang sangat besar seperti tenaga dari 10 orang dengan sihir terkuat. Dari yang pernah aku rasakan, kekai itu ada beberapa jenis. Yang paling ringan itu bisa dibuat sebagai tameng _portable_ , tapi hanya bisa menangkal serangan ghaib. Untuk serangan fisik seperti panah dan peluru hanya bisa ditangkal dengan kekai tingkat tinggi yang sangat tebal." Kata Nesia menjelaskan setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Kau tahu sekali tentang kekai." Kata Arthur menyindir.

"Aku juga salah satu pengguna kekai tahu! Gini - gini aku cukup ahli mengendalikan kekai." Kata Nesia merasa tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak kau gunakan kemampuanmu untuk menembus kekai itu tanpa merusaknya?"

"Sudah aku katakan tadi. Kekai itu tidak bisa di hancurkan dan ditembus tanpa seizin pemasangnya. Terutama kekai tingkat tinggi seperti yang terpasang disekeliling sekolah dan asrama." Kata Nesia ketus.

"Lalu, jika mereka bisa masuk keluar dari sini, artinya jika mereka tidak menemukan pintu rahasia, mereka memiliki izin menembus kekai dari pembuat kekai itu? Ah, bahaya kalau begitu." Kata Arthur menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Hmm... benar juga. Tapi, bukankah kekai itu sudah terpasang sejak awal pembangunan wilayah ini? Itu artinya sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun yang lalu." Kata Nesia.

"Jika memang kekai di pulau ini dibangun lebih dari awal, artinya memang pembuatnya tahu jika akan ada perang dunia beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, dan menyelamatkan pulau ini." Kata Arthur curiga akan sesuatu.

"Ah, benar juga. Atau jangan - jangan memang pulau ini dilindungi untuk—" Nesia langsung menutup mulutnya sebelum membocorkan informasi tugasnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Arthur curiga. Arthur curiga Nesia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dibalik kepindahannya ke sini.

"Bukan apa - apa." Kata Nesia menutupinya.

"Hh... tak masalah. Jika kau tak mau memberi tahunya tak masalah. Aku tak akan memaksamu." Kata Arthur akhirnya setelah terdiam selama 10 detik penuh.

Nesia tersenyum tipis. Meski menyebalkan, Arthur memang bukan tipe orang yang memaksa untuk mendapatkan informasi secara lisan. Dia lebih suka hal yang konkret seperti data di atas kertas. Menurut Arthur, informasi lisan itu mudah berubah hanya dengan berpindah mulut yang menyampaikan. Maka dari itu dia lebih senang berkutat dengan buku dan kertas yang menyampaikan informasi lebih konkret.

Perdebatan dan diskusi sengit itu berakhir manakala bel istirahat berbunyi. Nesia segera pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya dan Arthur merapikan buku - buku tua yang tadi diambilnya. _'Jika yang dikatakannya tadi benar, berarti aku harus mulai menyusuri awal pembangunan wilayah ini'_ , gumam Arthur dalam hati.

Nesia hanya 'bersembunyi' di dalam kelasnya sepanjang istirahat karena ia takut akan bertemu Willem jika berkeliaran di lorong sekolah dan tempat umum lainnya seperti perpustakaan dan kantin. Tapi, sepertinya berdiam diri di kelas yang sepi sambil menyantap bekalnya yang berupa sepotong roti dan sekotak susu justru menarik perhatian siswa yang kebetulan melintasi lorong di depan kelasnya. Nesia yang pura - pura tak menyadarinya sibuk membaca buku apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Arthur sebenarnya malas untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Namun, tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap di perpustakaan. Baru saja Arthur melangkah keluar perpustakaan, Arthur merasa ada yang aneh yang tertinggal. _'Ah,_ bloody hell _! Aku lupa_ handband _-ku tadi'_ , umpat Arthur dalam hati.

Dengan langkah terburu - buru, Arthur segera menuju lokernya untuk mengambil _handband_ yang seharusnya ia kenakan sejak pagi. Begitu _handband_ hitam itu melingkari tangan kanannya, seseorang menepuk pundak Arthur dari belakang dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan hampir membantingnya.

"Astaga Arthur, kau tak perlu sekaget itu. Apa kau tak dengar aku memanggilmu sejak tadi?" Kata Francis yang untungnya tak jadi dibanting Arthur.

" _Bloody hell_! Ternyata kau. Mana mungkin aku mendengarmu jika kau memanggilku dengan suara flamboyan-mu itu!" Keluh Arthur.

"Tak mungkin kau tak mendengarkanku. Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran. _Est-ce pas ma chéri?_ " Kata Francis penuh percaya diri.

" _Darling_ kepalamu pitak! _I'm still straight!_ Aku masih suka perempuan, _bloody hell!_ Lagi pula kau itu sok tahu sekali sih." Kata Arthur ketus.

"Ohonhonhon... tentu aku tahu, Arthur. Kau itu jarang tidak berkonsentrasi pada sekelilingmu jika tak ada masalah." Kata Francis tertawa senang melihat Arthur berhasil diganggunya.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Honhonhon... Ah, aku hampir lupa mengatakannya karena tertawa terus. Tadi kepala sekolah menghubungiku karena tidak bisa menemukanmu, katanya anggota ke-5 sudah dipilih." Kata Francis serius.

"Sungguh? Siapa?" Tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Entahlah. Pak tua itu tak memberi tahuku lebih lanjut. Katanya kau akan menemukannya sendiri." Kata Francis lalu berlalu pergi.

 _'_ Bloody hell _! Apa - apaan Pak Tua itu! Sudah seenaknya menentukan anggota ke-5, menyuruhku mencari tahu pula siapa anggota ke-5 dari badan eksekutif OSIS itu!_ Bloody hell _!'_ umpat Arthur dalam hati. Arthur terus mengumpat dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Tiba - tiba matanya tertuju kepada sosok yang sedang menyantap roti sendirian di dalam kelas Asia. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa diperhatikan oleh Arthur karena kini dia sedang berpura - pura membolak - balik buku di hadapannya yang terbalik. Kaki Arthur berhenti sejenak dan bibirnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa.

Arthur segera mempercepat langkah kakinya sebelum tawanya meledak di lorong yang ramai ini. Tingkah Nesia yang lucu tadi membuat _mood_ Arthur membaik. Bahkan kini ia geli sendiri jika mengingat tingkah Nesia yang tadi. _'Gadis itu memang unik'_ , puji Arthur dalam hati.

Ah, iya juga. Arthur jadi teringat akan perkataan Francis tadi. Jika anggota ke-5 sudah ditentukan, artinya ada kasus berbahaya yang akan menimpa atau bahkan bisa dibilang telah menimpa diam - diam di sekolah ini. Berbeda dengan OSIS di sekolah lain yang memiliki 4 orang sebagai eksekutifnya, Hetalia _Academy_ ini memiliki 5 orang anggota eksekutif.

Anggota eksekutif pertama tentu saja Arthur Kirkland, sang ketua OSIS. Dialah poros penggerak OSIS. Semua kegiatan OSIS tidak akan terlaksana tanpa persetujuan Arthur. Selain tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai ketua, Arthur juga memiliki keistimewaan lain. Dia boleh saja tidak masuk kelas bahkan selama beberapa bulan penuh, tapi nilainya akan tetap aman. Selain itu hampir semua informasi siswa pasti langsung diserahkan padanya. Dia adalah tameng bagi siswa di sekolah ini.

Anggota eksekutif kedua yaitu Alfred F. Jones, sang wakil ketua OSIS. Dialah yang mem- _backup_ semua pekerjaan Arthur ketika Arthur sibuk dengan masalah lain yang membutuhkan perhatian lebih seperti kasus sekarang ini. Alfred menggantikan peranan Arthur saat Arthur tidak bisa menghadiri rapat besar OSIS berasama anggota lainnya. Yah, walaupun Alfred lebih sering ikut terjun bersama Arthur saat menangani sebuah kasus dari pada menggantikan kewajiban Arthur sebagai pemimpin OSIS sih.

Anggota ketiga dari eksekutif OSIS adalah Elizabeta Héderváry, sang sekretaris. Dialah yang merapikan seluruh data yang ada di ruang OSIS. Jika Arthur membutuhkan data mengenai surat dan lain sebagainya, Elizabeta lah yang akan memberikannya.

Anggota yang keempat yaitu Kiku Honda, sang bendahara. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan keuangan OSIS akan ditanganinya. Tapi, karena ketelatenan dan kerja kerasnya, Arthur lebih suka menjadikan Kiku sebagai tangan kanannya dibanding Alfred. Selain itu, Kiku yang cekatan membuat Arthur lebih nyaman bersamanya.

Sementara anggota eksekutif OSIS kelima inilah yang menjadi rahasia. Dia ini dipilih langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Tak ada yang tahu siapa dia, termasuk Arthur. Bisa dibilang juga dia anggota yang tersembunyi. Jika Arthur adalah tameng utama, maka anggota ke-5 ini adalah pedangnya. Dia bisa berasal dari tingkat berapa saja, siapa saja, dan yang pasti dia adalah siswa disini. Dia bisa dibilang intel pribadi OSIS dan kepala sekolah. Tak ada yang membatasinya kecuali aturan dari kepala sekolah. Dia langsung berada di bawah naungan kepala sekolah, sama seperti Arthur.

Arthur jadi berpikir, kira - kira siapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan intel sehebat itu sampai bisa dipilih langsung oleh kepala sekolah? Apakah laki - laki? Ataukah justru perempuan? Entahlah. Arthur hanya perlu mencarinya. Hanya ada satu cara membedakan anggota eksekutif OSIS, yaitu dari aksesoris platina yang dikenakannya. Arthur memakai cincin platina dengan ukiran emblem OSIS yang legendaris. Alfred memakai manset telinga dari platina dengan ukiran emblem OSIS juga. Elizabeta sendiri memakai bross platina dengan ukiran emblem OSIS sebagai penada bahwa ia sekretaris OSIS. Sementara itu, Kiku memakai dua buah kancing kerah dari platina yang juga terdapat ukiran emblem OSIS. Dan anggota ke-5 ini... Arthur tak tahu apa yang dikenakannya. Selama ia berada di sekolah ini, belum pernah ia lihat seorang pun menjadi anggota ke-5.

Menurut Francis, aksesoris platina itu sangat langka dan dibuat dengan pesanan khusus untuk menjadi satu - satunya. Sekilas terlihat seperti perak dan emas putih, namun jika diteliti baik - baik akan ketahuan jika itu platina.

Platina, emas putih, dan perak bisa dibedakan dengan mata telanjang. Secara kasat mata, platina memiliki tekstur yang keras, warna putih berkilau dengan sedikit gradasi keabu-abuan, dan tidak memiliki goresan. Sedangkan perak memiliki tekstur yang lebih halus dan warna putih yang lebih cerah. Perak juga mudah berubah warna menjadi putih keabu-abuan atau kehitaman saat teroksidasi. Sementara emas putih memiliki warna yang sedikit kekuningan karena sesungguhnya emas putih adalah emas kuning yang dicampur dengan logam putih seperti nikel dan palladium. Selain itu, emas putih juga lebih ringan dari platina dengan ketahanan kilau yang lebih rendah pula.

Ah, Arthur tak mau ambil pusing dan membiarkannya untuk sementara ini. Lebih baik Arthur belajar untuk kelas berikutnya.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NESIA POV**_

Hh... Akhirnya orang itu pergi juga. Aku pun menyelesaikan makan siangku dengan tenang. Selesai makan, aku membuang bungkusnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekat pintu masuk kelas. Baru saja aku membuang sampah itu, tiba - tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan seseorang menubrukku.

"Ah, _gomennasai_ , Nesia!" Kata Kiku yang ternyata menubrukku.

" _It's okay._ Tidak apa - apa kok." Kataku setelah dibantu Kiku untuk bangkit.

"Aku buru - buru harus sembunyi! Maaf ya sekali lagi." Kata Kiku yang terlihat panik.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah pria bule dengan aksen sengaunya yang belum pernah aku lihat. Walaupun memakai seragam yang sama, entah mengapa terlihat mencolok sekali. Apalagi dengan janggut tipis dan rambut pirang nya yang gondrong. Yah, walau harus aku akui dia sedikit tampan.

Dari warna dasi yang dipakainya, sepertinya dia siswa kelas tiga. Aku tak mau ikut campur dengan urusannya. Lebih baik aku menyingkir. Tapi, ternyata pria aneh itu malah mendekatiku.

" _Bonjour belle. Are you new student here? I've never seen you before._ " Sapa pria itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang aneh karena logat sengaunya.

"Iya, aku memang anak baru. Kanapa? Ada masalah?" Semprotku galak. Aku paling tidak suka pria Eropa yang suka gombal macam dia.

"Oh, jangan terlalu galak. Nanti cantiknya hilang. Perkenalkan, _mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy_." Kata pria Eropa itu yang mengaku namanya Francis sambil memberikanku setangkai mawar.

"Aku tak butuh gombalanmu. Lagi pula, untuk apa murid kelas 3 Eropa masuk ke kelas 2 Asia?" Kataku semakin galak sambil menolak mawar yang ditawarkannya.

"Oh, astaga! Sepertinya kau benar - benar tak mengenalku. Ah, aku jadi lupa tadi aku kesini untuk apa. Oh, iya, aku mencari Kiku. Kau tahu dimana dia, _Belle_?" Tanya Francis masih mencoba gombal padaku dengan memanggilku 'cantik'.

"Aku tak melihatnya. Lagi pula, bisa tidak tidak merayuku dengan memanggilku _'belle'_? Aku juga punya nama." Kataku berbohong untuk melindungi Kiku yang tadi terlihat ketakutan.

" _Oui_. Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Francis.

"Nesia. Panggil saja Nesia." Jawabku ketus.

" _Êtes-vous Indonésien?_ "

"Ya begitulah. Kenapa?" Kataku yang mengerti maksudnya, tapi tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Ah, tidak ada apa - apa kok. Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Nesia!" Katanya kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun.

Astaga! Siapa sih makhluk itu? Apa tidak ada makhluk normal disini selain diriku?! Dasar, semua pria Eropa sama saja! Jika tidak menyebalkan total seperti Arthur, pasti penggoda seperti dia. Atau mungkin bahkan dua - duanya. Agh, menyebalkan!

Kiku keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berterima kasih padaku. Lalu dia menjelaskan padaku bahwa bule tadi adalah mantan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Pantas saja dia terlihat angkuh seperti Arthur. Dia mengejar - ngejar Kiku karena ada hal yang ingin dia diskusikan berdua dengan Kiku. Tentu saja Kiku menolak karena setiap dekat Francis, pasti aura - aura _yaoi_ muncul dari diri Francis.

Sudah begitu, kata Kiku, biasanya Francis tidak suka membicarakan hal yang penting. Paling hanya membicarakan bagaimana cara mengganggu Arthur agar marah. Sebagai bawahan yang baik, tentu saja Kiku menolak untuk bersekongkol menggoda Arthur dengan Francis. Aku hanya bisa menyingitkan dahi karena heran mendengar tingkah aneh mantan ketua OSIS itu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Kiku pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan keluar kelas lagi untuk sementara waktu ini. Oh, iya, apa aku lupa memberi tahu kalian kalau sebenarnya di pulau ini dilengkapi semacam alat untuk menterjemahkan bahasa ibu masing - masing personifikasi saat mengobrol? Jadi, aku bebas berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia disini tanpa khawatir tak ada yang mengerti. Yah, kecuali untuk bahasa gaul yang belum masuk ke daftar kamus pusat alat itu.

Memang sih, terkadang ada juga bahasa yang tidak diterjemahkan secara otomatis, tapi biasanya aku mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Yah, begitulah. Aku sedikit - sedikit paham bahasa lain karena Ayah memaksaku untuk mempelajarinya sejak kecil. Apalagi, kata Ayah, aku seorang personifikasi yang akan menjadi wakil negaraku di dunia saat aku besar nanti. Aku tak begitu paham maksud Ayah, tapi aku hanya bisa menurut dan mengatakan iya untuk semua perintah Ayah.

Akhirnya aku melewati jam - jam terakhir di pelajaran hari ini dengan lebih damai dan normal. Meskipun sebal juga karena banyak sekali pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan kepadaku karena aku anak baru yang harus mengejar ketertinggalan materiku. Nasib - nasib...

Para siswa yang lain segera bangkit dan membereskan barang - barangnya di meja. Sementara diriku masih malas untuk beranjak dari kursiku. Aku ingin bersantai sejenak memandang langit dari jendela kelas. Ah, rasanya aku ingin kehidupanku damai seperti ini terus. Aku pun mencicil sedikit tugas yang tadi diberikan para guru menyebalkan.

Tiba - tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku menoleh, yang ku lihat adalah Feliciano, si bule ceria yang aku kenal pagi ini.

"Yo, Nesia! Kenapa masih disini? Bukankah kelas sudah selesai sejak tadi?" Tanya Feliciano sok akrab. Tapi, aku suka dengan sikap sok akrabnya itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tidak ada kegiatan lain setelah pulang sekolah, maka dari itu aku masih bersantai di kelas sambil mengerjakan tugasku. Kau sendiri?" Kataku mengikuti jejak sok akrabnya Feliciano.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju klub. Tadinya aku ingin pergi bersama Kiku karena kami searah, tapi sepertinya dia sudah menghilang duluan..." Kata Feliciano memandang ke arah kursi Kiku yang kini kosong.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada rapat dengan Arthur." Kataku santai.

"Kau kenal _Kaicho_?" Tanya Feliciano terkejut.

"Ya, begitulah. Ada apa memangnya?" Aku balik bertanya karena bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya sedikit orang yang memanggil _Kaicho_ dengan namanya, terutama nama depannya. Maka dari itu aku tak menyangka _Kaicho_ punya kenalan lain di kelas Asia selain Kiku." Jelas Feliciano.

"Hmm... aku tak tahu juga. Sejak awal aku tak menyangka orang seperti itu ketua OSIS, jadi aku hanya memanggil namanya. Dan lagi, sejak pertama bertemu, dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama keluarganya." Kataku sambil mengingat - ingat.

"Mungkinkah _Kaicho_ tertarik padamu?" Tebak Feliciano tak masuk akal.

"Ahahaha... itu mustahil, Feliciano! Sudah ah, aku mau membereskan barang - barangku. Kau juga pergilah, nanti terlambat ke klub-mu lho..." Kataku berusaha mengusir halus Feliciano sebelum imajinasi liarnya muncul mengenai diriku dan Arthur.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku duluan kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Nesia!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Aku baru tahu jika tidak semua pria Eropa menyebalkan. Feliciano mungkin salah satu tipe langka dari pria Eropa. Yah, walaupun sedikit aneh sih, tapi pada dasarnya dia baik. Dia menyenangkan dengan caranya sendiri. Ah, iya juga, aku baru ingat. Sebenarnya ada hal yang masih ingin aku tanyakan pada Arthur mengenai sekolah ini. Dia pasti lebih tahu sejarah dan lain sebagainya mengenai sekolah ini. Walau ketus dan dingin, tapi Arthur siap membantuku. Buktinya, dia juga mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Teh Unti. Nanti saja aku tanyakan. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang sibuk.

Agh, pikiranku jadi kalut karena terlalu banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. Lebih baik aku bereskan barang - barangku dulu saja. Setelah barang - barangku beres, aku segera menuju lokerku. Ah, berantakan sekali! Kenapa tidak aku rapikan saja tadi. Aku mendengus kesal sambil merapikan lokerku yang lebih parah dari loker siswi manapun karena aku asal menumpuk buku dan barang - barangku saat pergantian pelajaran.

Sepertinya hari ini aku sial sekali. Baru saja aku berpikir begitu, tiba - tiba ada guncangan tak terduga. Awalnya aku kira hanya gempa kecil biasa. Namun, begitu mataku menatap ke arah atap gedung kelas 1, aku terkejut dan hampir kehilangan kesadaranku.

Di atap gedung, sudah berdiri adikku, yang walau menyebalkan tetap saja dia adik tersayangku, Maya Lisa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sampai bisa ke sana, tapi tempat itu berbahaya. Secepat mungkin aku berlari melintasi koridor antar gedung dan menuju puncak tertinggi dari gedung kelas 1.

Astaga! Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu? Belang kan sedang tidak bersamanya saat ini, tak ada yang bisa melindunginya. Getaran yang semula aku kira gempa semakin nyata. Tidak, itu bukan gempa. Ada serangan tak terlihat disini. Aku semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Di belakangku ternyata ada yang mengikuti langkahku yang sudah seperti kerasukan, begitu liar dan cepat. Begitu kakiku sampai di depan pintu lantai teratas menuju atap, ternyata pintu itu tertutup dan terkunci. Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar - benar panik dan kalut. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Maya.

Tiba - tiba saja pintu di hadapanku hancur. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata pelaku penghancuran pintu itu adalah Arthur, Kiku, dan seorang lagi yang belum pernah aku lihat. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dan langsung menerobos menuju atap. Aku begitu terkejut melihat banyak bekas seperti bekas terjatuhnya meteor di atap. Namun, hal yang lebih mengejutkanku, aku melihat Maya sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi karena terjatuh, sementara sebuah serangan berbentuk bola cahaya berwarna kuning cerah sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"MAYAAA!" Kataku berteriak panik memanggil nama adikku sambil berusaha memasang kekai padanya. Tidak! Aku terlambat!

BOOMMM. Suara ledakan terdengar jelas. Sebuah sihir berhasil menangkal serangan yang akan berakibat fatal pada adikku dan menimbulkan ledakan hebat di langit. Aku segera bergerak mendekati adikku. Tapi, gerakanku dihentikan Kiku dan dia yang mendekati Maya dengan sangat cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Kiku sudah berhasil membawa Maya ke sampingku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sini, bodoh?! Kau mau membuatku mati melihatmu dalam bahaya?" Semprotku pada Maya begitu dia berada di sampingku.

"Maafkan awak, Kak Nesia. Tadi siang awak mendapatkan _letter_. Isi _letter_ -nya meminta awak kemari selepas balik sekolah." Kata Maya gemetaran.

"Hh... sudahlah. Kau aman bersamaku sekarang. Lain kali, jika ada yang memanggilmu lagi lewat surat atau semacamnya, bilang padaku. Aku yang akan menghadapinya untukmu." Kataku sambil memeluk Maya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Awak takut, Kak. Takut..."

Maya menangis dalam dekapanku. Hh... anak ini memang penakut walau dia memiliki penjaga seekor harimau. Sudah begitu karena dia yang paling cengeng diantara semua adikku, Ayah memanjakannya secara berlebih. Bahkan, si Singapore yang merupakan adik bungsuku, jauh lebih mandiri dari Maya.

Serangan bola - bola cahaya itu masih terus berlanjut. Dengan cepat aku berusaha membangun kekai terkuat yang bisa aku buat untuk melindungi kami semua dari serangan itu. Arthur dan seorang pria Eropa lain yang tadi ikut bersamanya tampak membaca mantra dalam bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti untuk menghalau serangan itu.

"Kiku, tolong bawa adikku ke tempat yang aman. Akan aku kembalikan mereka ke tempat pengirimnya." Kataku sambil mendelik marah ke arah bola - bola cahaya itu.

"Tapi, Nesia bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Sekarang! Bersembunyilah!"

Aku segera maju ke depan melewati Arthur dan pria Eropa di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi melindungi kami. Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menggunakan ilmu sihir hitam yang aku miliki karena sangat berbahaya. Biasanya aku hanya menggunakan sihir pelindung. Tapi, serangan ini sudah keterlaluan karena melibatkan orang tak bersalah yang tak memiliki ilmu apapun di dalamnya.

Aura gelap menyelimuti atap gedung, suara gemuruh seolah akan hujan menggelegar, dan aku tidak ingat apa - apa lagi. Yang aku tahu, tenagaku aku habiskan untuk mengirimkan kembali serangan itu kepada pemiliknya. Kakiku sudah lemas dan aku terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **ARTHUR POV**_

Rapat untuk menentukan tema pekan olahraga akan berlangsung kembali. Hh.. aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus memimpin rapat yang akan penuh perdebatan ini. Bahkan aku sampai lupa jika perutku kosong sejak pagi jika saja Alfred tak menawariku burgernya. Otak memang akan berpikir jauh lebih keras saat perut kosong, tapi bukan berarti aku harus mati kelaparan, kan?

Aku tak menyangka rapat untuk hal seperti ini saja akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Padahal tema yang diajukan itu - itu saja. Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dari tahun - tahun sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya aku menghentikan rapat ditengah jalan karena tidak ada ide bangus yang terlontar dari para anggota tidak berguna yang lain.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya bisa saja aku meminta ide pada para eksekutif seperti Kiku, Alfred, dan Elizabeta. Tapi, jika aku melakukannya, apa gunanya punya anggota OSIS yang lain? Mereka hanya jadi sebagai pelengkap penderita (?) saja jika tidak aku beri kerjaan seperti ini. Agh, _bloody hell_! Membuat _mood_ -ku berantakan saja!

"Hei, Arthur!" Sapa seseorang kepadaku. Aku mengalihkan pandangnku dari _vending machine_ ini ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Lukas.

"Yo, Lukas!" Kataku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, kemudian aku ambil kaleng jus jeruk yang tadi aku beli.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini? Tumben sekali." Kata Lukas setelah mendekat padaku.

"Hanya membeli minuman untuk menyegarkan otakku. Rapat tadi benar - benar menghancurkan _mood_ -ku." Kataku lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang rapat bersama Lukas.

"Oh, begitu. Ah, iya, bagaimana perkembangan mengenai _troll_ -ku? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Lukas.

"Belum. Tapi, aku menemukan sedikit petunjuk untuk mencarinya. Bersabarlah dulu, aku pasti akan menemukannya." Janjiku.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya merasa khawatir dengan hilangnya dia. Aku takut ada orang yang mencoba memanfaatkan kekuatannya." Kata Lukas.

"Aku juga begitu. Kekuatan _troll_ -mu terlalu berbahaya jika dikendalikan oleh orang yang salah." Kataku khawatir.

Tiba - tiba aku merasakan gempa kecil. Tidak, ini bukan gempa biasa. Aku segera berlari menuju ruang rapat OSIS dan meminta Alfred menggantikanku sementara Kiku ikut denganku. Ada yang tidak beres disini dan aku yakin kemampuan ninja Kiku akan berguna, setidaknya ia bisa mengevakuasi orang lain yang dalam bahaya.

Lukas sudah menungguku di luar pintu karena ia juga merasakan energi aneh dari gempa tadi. Tiba - tiba mataku menangkap sosok Nesia yang tengah berlari seperti kerasukan menuju gedung kelas 1. Aku memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk mengikuti Nesia karena sepertinya Nesia lebih tahu tentang hal ini.

Dari awal aku sudah curiga gadis itu tahu sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui tentang masalah ini. Terutama mengenai aktifitas spiritual yang meningkat belakangan ini. Pasti gadis itu tahu dimana kunci penyelesaiannya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sungguh tak ingin melibatkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Kami akhirnya sampai di lantai teratas. Tapi, pintunya terkunci. Gadis itu terlihat panik dan kalut. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya kalut seperti itu, tapi aku yakin sesuatu di balik pintu itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Aku pun menggunakan sihir penghancur untuk menghancurkan pintu itu tanpa pikir panjang. Nesia menoleh menatapku, Kiku, dan Lukas yang berada di belakangnya.

Sepertinya memang sesuatu di balik pintu itu adalah hal yang berbahaya karena tak lama kemudian Nesia menerobos menuju atap dan berteriak histeris memanggil seseorang.

"MAYAAA!" Teriak Nesia panik.

Aku lihat seorang gadis sedang terduduk terjatuh membelakangi kami. Ku lihat Lukas refleks menghalau serangan bola cahaya yang akan mengenai gadis yang terjatuh di hadapan kami. Nesia segera bergerak mendekati gadis itu. Aku memberi isyarat kepada Kiku untuk menghentikannya dan mengevakuasi gadis itu. Kiku mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mencegah Nesia kesana karena terlalu berbahaya.

Setelah gadis itu berada di dekat kami, aku dan Lukas maju untuk menghalau serangan - serangan lainnya yang masih berlangsung. Sial, serangan ini terlalu banyak! Sudah begitu, serangan ini kekuatan sihirnya luar biasa, terlihat dari warna bola cahaya yang menyerang.

Sihir itu tingkat kekuatannya berbeda tergantung dari warna yang dihasilkannya. Sihir terkuat memiliki warna yang paling terang, yaitu _pure white_. Tapi, ada juga sihir unik yang memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan _pure white_ , yaitu _pure black_. Hanya sedikit yang bisa memiliki kedua sihir tersebut. Aku saja yang sudah bertahun - tahun mempelajari sihir, belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku untuk mencapai _pure white_ dan _pure black_.

Gawat, kalau begini terus tenagaku akan terkuras sia - sia. Lukas juga nampaknya sudah mulai lelah karena dibutuhkan minimal kekuatan yang sama untuk menghalau sihir dengan warna kuning cerah ini. Tiba - tiba terdengar teriakan Nesia untuk bersembunyi sekarang.

Nesia menerobos kedepan melewatiku dan Lukas. Baru saja tanganku hendak menariknya, sebuah kekuatan besar muncul. Ini... _pure black_! Tapi... kok berbeda dari yang pernah aku tahu? Setahuku pure black akan berbentuk bola energi besar. Tapi ini... seperti asap hitam yang memenuhi atap. Aku dan Lukas saling menatap karena kami berdua tahu kekuatan ini sangatlah besar. Lalu, tiba - tiba saja asap itu tertarik ke langit dan Nesia jatuh pingsan.

Aku segera menahan tubuhnya sebelum kepalanya membentur beton atap. Tubuhnya dingin dan pucat seolah seluruh darahnya habis terkuras keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku segera membopongnya turun menuju asrama. Kali ini aku memakai wewenangku sebagai ketua OSIS untuk melanggar peraturan dalam kondisi darurat.

Ya, di sekolah ini memang ada peraturan untuk tak memasuki wilayah asrama lawan jenisnya. Tapi, untuk kondisi darurat seperti ini, aku dan para eksekutif organisasi yang lain memiliki hak istimewa. Kiku mengikutiku bersama gadis yang tadi kami selamatkan, sementara Lukas membersihkan sisa kekacauan tadi bersama anggota _magic club_ yang lain setelah aku memintanya begitu kami sampai di lantai dua gedung kelas satu.

"Lukas, bereskan kekacauan tadi. Aku akan membawanya ke asrama. Kiku panggil Perawat Flor dan Elizabeta. Setelah ini aku minta rapat darurat dengan Dewan Keamanan." Kataku memberi instruksi sambil terus berjalan cepat menuju asrama wanita.

"Baik." Kata Lukas dan Kiku bersamaan. Sementara gadis tadi masih mengikutiku sambil terisak.

"Kamarnya di lantai berapa? Nomor berapa?" Kataku bertanya begitu kakiku memasuki lingkungan asrama wanita.

"Bilik Kak Nesia nomor 70A di lantai 2." Kata gadis itu terisak. Oh, ternyata dia adiknya yang ikut masuk ke sini.

Aku mempererat dekapanku saat membopongnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Ternyata kurcaci kecil ini cukup berat juga jika terlalu lama aku gendong. Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya, aku lupa satu masalah. Aku tak memiliki kunci kamarnya dan aku tak tahu dimana dia menyimpannya.

"Agh, _bloody hell_! Aku lupa kalau aku tak memegang kuncinya!" Kataku mengumpat di depan kamar Nesia.

"Kak Nesia tak pernah membawa kunci biliknya. Dia mesti meletakkannya di sekitar sini." Kata gadis tadi sambil mencari - cari di bawah karpet dan pot bunga.

"Ah, ada! Sekejap, biar saya buka pintunya." Kata gadis itu setelah mencari di bawah pot bunga anggrek.

Aku menunggu sambil tetap membopong Nesia yang kian pucat. Begitu sistem keamanan terbuka, well di asrama ini dilengkapi 3 sistem keamanan, yaitu kunci, kode angka, dan sandi khusus yang hanya diketahui sang pemilik kamar kecuali si pemilik tidak memasangnya seperti Nesia, kami masuk ke dalam. Kamarnya tak berbeda dengan kamarku yang tidak dipenuhi barang - barang pribadi. Aneh sekali, biasanya wanita senang memajang barang - barang kesayangannya agar merasa seperti di rumah.

Setelah menidurkan Nesia di tempat tidurnya, aku segera mengambil air panas dari dispenser dan mengompresnya dengan air hangat menggunakan botol penghangat atau biasa disebut buli air panas. Gadis itu terus menggenggam tangan Nesia. Suhu tubuhnya belum juga kembali. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa memberikan pesan singkat pada Kiku untuk segera datang ke kamar Nesia dan memberi tahunya nomor kamarnya.

Kiku segera datang bersama Elizabeta dan Perawat Flor. Aku membukakan pintu kamar Nesia untuk mereka dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Setelah aku jelaskan kondisi Nesia yang suhu tubuhnya menurun, aku keluar bersama Kiku. Kami segera pergi sebelum banyak penghuni yang melihat kami masuk ke asrama wanita.

"Terima kasih telah menolong kami berdua." Kata adik Nesia yang entah tadi siapa namanya saat mengantarku dan Kiku keluar dari kamar Nesia.

"Sama - sama." Kataku datar dan langsung pergi.

Bisa heboh jika ada siswi yang melihat kami disini. Apalagi murid Asia. Mereka terkenal suka gossip dan dengan mudahnya menyebarkan gossip itu ke seantero sekolah. Well, sebenarnya para siswi Eropa juga suka bergossip, tapi setahuku hanya untuk kalangan mereka sendiri. Oh, sepertinya memang para wanita suka bergossip. Itulah yang membuatku enggan memasukkan wanita ke dalam tim-ku. Tapi, sepertinya Elizabeta masuk kedalam pengecualian. Dia lebih mirip pria dibandingkan wanita, kecuali untuk fisiknya yang memang 100% wanita.

Aku segera membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan mendapati Alfred, Ludwig, dan Willem sudah disana. Kiku yang berada di belakangku segera mengunci pintu yang tadi aku buka dan dimulailah rapat ini.

"Aku ingin meminta penjagaan terkuat malam ini. Sepertinya ada hal berbahaya yang sedang mengintai kita. Tadi, siswi dari kelas Asia yang hampir menjadi korban. Aku juga akan meminta bantuan _magic club_ untuk menemani kalian." Kataku memulai rapat ini tanpa basa - basi.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kasus itu?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Kemungkinan besar ada. Untuk detailnya akan aku jelaskan besok. Aku minta seluruh kegiatan hari ini ditiadakan dan seluruh siswa tidak ada yang keluar dari asrama sampai pagi." Jawabku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan siswi tadi?" Tanya Alfred.

"Dia baik - baik saja sekarang di asrama wanita bersama Elizabeta." Jawabku berusaha menutupi jika korbannya adalah adik dari Nesia.

"Oh, iya, kenapa kami harus berpatroli bersama _magic club_?" Tanya Willem. Ah, mereka ini banyak bertanya.

"Karena serangan itu bukan serangan fisik seperti pistol dan sejenisnya. Kau tak bisa menahan serangan seperti itu sendirian bukan, Tuan Willem Van Govert?" Kataku mulai lelah dengan pertanyaan mereka.

"Huh, sejak kapan sekolah ini jadi sekolah sihir?" Komentar Ludwig pedas.

"Tapi, serangan itu nyata. Kita hidup bukan di lingkungan yang hanya ada hal konkret seperti ilmu pengetahuan." Kataku menanggapinya.

"Ya, _Kaicho_ benar. Aku pun awalnya tak percaya dengan semua ini sampai akhirnya merasakan sendiri kekuatan serangan itu." Kata Kiku.

"Baiklah, aku akan meningkatkan status situasi saat ini ke tingkat waspada. Aku akan memastikan tak akan ada yang keluar sampai besok pagi." Kata Ludwig akhirnya.

"Terima kasih. Untuk sementara aku dan Lukas yang akan berjaga patroli. Kiku, kau dan Alfred bantu kami sementara untuk menjaga asrama wanita, hanya untuk wilayah luar gedung. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu dan Dewan Keamanan, Ludwig." Kataku mengakhiri rapat singkat ini.

"Besok rapat lagi jam berapa?" Tanya Willem sebelum kami benar - benar bubar.

"Jam pelajaran kedua. Aku ada urusan sedikit besok pagi - pagi." Kataku lalu membubarkan semuanya.

Aku segera menemui Lukas dan memberitahunya hasil keputusan mendadakku tadi. Lukas hanya mengangguk dan meminta anggota lainnya untuk berkumpul. Walau aku menyebutkan anggota, sesungguhnya anggota utama dari klub ini hanya aku, Lukas Bondevik, dan Vladimir Popescu. Well, klub ini baru menambah anggotanya karena awal tahun ajaran baru kemarin sih. Tapi, mereka masih pemula dalam menggunakan sihir dan lagi... wajahnya tidak meyakinkan.

Untuk malam ini, aku akan menggunakan salah satu warisan dari leluhurku. Sejujurnya, aku sudah tak ingin menggunakan sihir hitam seperti ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya untuk melindungi semuanya karena itulah tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua OSIS. Aku melirik atap yang sudah hampir rampung dibereskan. Sepertinya Vlad dan Lukas berhasil mengajarkan sihir pemulihan dengan baik.

Aku pun kembali ke kamarku di asrama untuk bersiap melakukan patroli malam ini. Sebenarnya aku hanya mandi dan makan malam sih. Ah, benar juga. Apa kabar dengan Nesia? Apa dia baik - baik saja? Walaupun galak, gadis itu membuatku rindu. Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila merindukan kurcaci bermulut pedas itu! Aku pun segera keluar kamar dan memulai patroliku dengan Lukas.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Mata Nesia perlahan terbuka. Dilihatnya langit - langit kamarnya dengan perasaan bingung. _'Sejak kapan aku ada disini? Bagaimana bisa aku di kamarku?'_ pikir Nesia bingung. Nesia melihat ke sampingnya dan mendapati adiknya tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur. Lalu, pandangan Nesia beralih ke tubuhnya yang berbalut beberapa lapis selimut.

"Aw!" Jerit Nesia yang hendak menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang terhubung dengan infus berisi _saline_ hangat.

Nesia benar - benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia mencoba untuk duduk dan menyingkirkan tumpukan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Nesia juga menghentikan laju infusnya lalu mencabutnya perlahan. Nesia meringis perih ketika jarum infus terlepas dari kulitnya lalu menahan bekas lukanya dengan perban yang tadi melilit di punggung tangannya yang menahan jarum infusnya. Di lihatnya jam di dinding kamar. _'Ah, sudah malam rupanya. Pantas aku merasa lapar'_ , keluh Nesia.

"Maya, bangun!" Kata Nesia sambil mengguncang tubuh adiknya.

"Ung— ah, Kak Nesia sudah bangun." Kata Maya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Iya. Hei, ngomong - ngomong bagaimana aku bisa ada di kamarku?" Tanya Nesia bingung.

"Tadi _Kaicho_ yang menggendong Kak Nesia sampai disini. Berterima kasihlah padanya esok." Jawab Maya masih setengah sadar.

" _WHAT?!_ Si bule menyebalkan beralis tebal itu yang membawaku?! Aduh, aku harus mandi kembang 7 rupa malam ini." Seru Nesia terkejut.

"Jangan macam itu lah, Kak. _Kaicho_ sudah sangat berbaik hati menyelamatkan kita." Kata Maya.

"Yaa... yaa.. terserah kau lah. Oh, ya, bagaimana kita bisa masuk? Kan pintunya aku kunci." Kata Nesia masih tak mengerti.

"Ish, Kak Nesia ini. Kakak kan tak pernah bawa kunci bilik. Mesti Kakak letakkan dekat pintu. Lagi pula, sandi angka Kak Nesia senang lah diterka. Jika tak angka beraturan, mesti tanggal hari jadi." Kata Maya santai setelah akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Huh, tak ku sangka kau tahu tentang diriku sedetail itu." Komentar Nesia dengan nada ketus. "Lalu, si bule menyebalkan itu tahu kode angka milikku?" Lanjut Nesia.

"Tak, _Kaicho_ tak tahu. Ada apa sebenarnya antara Kak Nesia dengan _Kaicho_? Nampak macam kucing berjumpa anjing saja, jadi garang." Kata Maya heran dengan sikap Nesia yang tidak ada manis - manisnya kepada sang ketua OSIS.

"Urusan pribadi. Anak kecil tidak perlu tahu. Sudah, sana kembali ke kamarmu sendiri!" Kata Nesia mengusir sang adik yang mulai menggodanya.

"Ish, Kak Nesia kejam sangat. Awak sudah tunggu Kakak sampai sadar, malah awak Kakak usir. Ya sudah, awak keluar sekarang. Oh, iya, jangan lupa berterima kasih pada _Kaicho_ dan kawan - kawannya, ya. Pada Perawat Flor dan Kak Elizabeta pula!" Kata Maya akhirnya keluar dari kamar Nesia dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai 1.

"Iya, bawel!" Balas Nesia lalu menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

Nesia mendengus kesal. _'Aku benar - benar harus mandi kembang 7 rupa'_ , pikirnya kesal sambil bersiap mandi. Karena tubuhnya masih sedikit kedinginan, Nesia memutuskan untuk menggunakan air hangat. _'Untung aja aku masih nyimpen nih kembang banyak'_ , ujar Nesia dalam hati sambil mengambil persediaan kembang 7 rupanya.

Perlahan, Nesia memasuki bathup yang berisi air hangat dan kembang 7 rupa. Rasa hangat dan nyaman langsung menjalari tubuhnya yang memang sebenarnya hanya kelelahan. Begitulah efek samping jika Nesia menggunakan sihir hitamnya. Tenaganya akan terkuras dan Nesia kehilangan kesadarannya. Tak jarang pula akan menimbulkan _hypothermia_ seperti tadi.

Sebenarnya, Nesia memikirkan juga apa kata adiknya tadi. Arthur memang sudah sangat baik padanya hari ini. Selain sudah membantunya mencari petunjuk mengenai Teh Unti, Arthur juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Maya dan mau bersusah payah membawanya kemari. Ah, Nesia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah tadi siang sudah menginjak kakinya dengan keras. _'Habis, bule alis tebal itu sih. Ngapain coba tidak melepaskanku dari pelukannya?'_ bela Nesia dalam hati untuk membenarkan tindakan kasarnya tadi siang.

Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Nesia segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur yang sama sekali tidak feminin. Nesia hanya menggunakan kaus dan celana panjang yang membuatnya terlihat sama sekali tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Nesia mencari sesuatu untuk ia makan malam ini. Tiba - tiba terdengar bunyi bel kamar ditekan.

 _'Siapa yang bertamu malam - malam begini? Rasanya aku tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan tetangga kamarku. Ah, pasti si Malay itu ketinggalan sesuatu disini. Dasar ceroboh!'_ pikir Nesia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Nesia sangat terkejut begitu mendapati Kiku dan Alfred yang ada di balik pintu kamarnya. _'Bukankah ini zona bebas laki - laki?!'_ pikir Nesia benar - benar terkejut.

" _Ano... etho..._ aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu." Kata Kiku gugup.

"Kau tak apa, Nesia? Tadi Kiku bercerita kau pingsan." Tanya Alfred khawatir.

"Aku baik - baik saja. Yang lebih penting dari itu, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini malam - malam? Ini kan kawasan terlarang bagi kalian." Kata Nesia terkejut.

"Kami sedang tugas jaga malam untuk wilayah ini. _Well_ , walaupun hanya untuk malam ini saja. Ah, harusnya tadi sore kau memanggilku untuk membantumu. Aku kan _hero_ untuk semua orang, jadi aku pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu." Kata Alfred santai yang perkataannya tidak digubris Nesi maupun Kiku.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kiku terlihat khawatir.

"Belum. Ini aku sedang mencari makanan di dalam." Jawab Nesia jujur.

"Ini, aku bawakan untukmu." Kata Kiku sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kotak bekal.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian." Kata Nesia senang sambil mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Kiku.

"Kami tidak dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam nih?" Tanya Alfred yang kemudian diiringi cubitan dari Kiku.

"Tidak! Laki - laki tidak boleh masuk kamar seorang gadis. Apalagi malam - malam begini." Tolak Nesia mentah - mentah.

"Ah, Alfred hanya bercanda. Lagi pula kami bertugas di luar gedung. Iya, kan?" Kata Kiku sambil tersenyum menatap Alfred. Sementara yang ditatap terlihat pucat ketakutan dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Meski kau _Fuku Kaicho_ , tapi protokol peraturan, keamanan, dan perintah _Kaicho_ lebih mutlak dijalankan." Bisik Kiku dengan nada mengancam di telinga Alfred.

"Kalau begitu, kami bertugas lagi. Selamat beristirahat, Nesia!" Kata Alfred hendak kabur, tapi kerah belakangnya ditahan Kiku.

"Tunggu aku dong, _Fuku Kaicho_. Hehehehe... Kami pamit. Selamat beristirahat, Nesia." Kata Kiku membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi.

Nesia hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang seperti itu. Terlalu taat pada peraturan dan perintah atasan. Bahkan dia bisa jadi seorang _yandere_ jika dibutuhkan. Hal unik dari diri Kiku yang seperti itulah yang membuat Nesia merasa nyaman bersahabat dengannya.

Ah, kalau dipikir - pikir lagi, Nesia tidak banyak memiliki teman dekat karena sifatnya yang galak dan terlalu _overprotective_. Yah, mungkin sedikit orang yang sadar sifat Nesia yang sebetulnya lembut dan penuh perhatian sejak rasa sakit di hatinya muncul karena bule berkepala tulip yang _lolicon_ itu. Nesia jadi sangat berhati - hati, kalau ingin menyebutnya dengan kata yang halus, terhadap orang - orang baru, terutama dari kalangan orang Eropa. Kiku saja butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan Nesia dan bertahan menjadi sahabatnya hingga kini.

Nesia segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan membuka bungkusan yang tadi Kiku berikan. Isinya _bentou_ dengan lauk berbagai olahan sayur dan ikan. Nesia tersenyum tipis melihatnya. _'Dia ingat kalau aku tidak bisa sembarangan makan daging. Terima kasih, Kiku'_ , ucap Nesia dalam hati. Nesia pun memakan _bentou_ itu dengan lahap. Selain karena rasanya yang lumayan enak, Nesia juga benar - benar kelaparan.

Selesai makan, Nesia mencuci kotak bekal itu dan mulai membuka tugasnya lagi. Malam itu dia habiskan dengan mengerjakan tugasnya. Sementara itu, Arthur sedang berkeliling di sekitar asrama wanita sendirian karena ia memutuskan untuk membagi wilayah patroli dengan Lukas karena luasnya daerah yang harus dijaganya. Matanya terpaku ke arah jendela kamar Nesia yang tertutup dengan lampu menyala. _'Gadis itu masih terjaga semalam ini?'_ pikir Arthur bingung karena jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Arthur. Dari Francis.

 _"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa anggota ke-5 itu. Dia gadis yang sangat manis."_ Tulis Francis.

Arthur mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya yang mirip ulat bulu itu. Dia heran bagaimana bisa si Francis mesum itu bisa mengetahuinya. Arthur tahu jika si kodok itu suka mempermainkannya, tapi ia yakin Francis tidak sedang mempermainkannya. Arthur pun membalas pesan dari musuh bebuyutan sekaligus orang yang paling mengerti dirinya itu.

 _"Siapa? Siswa kelas mana?"_ Tulis Arthur penasaran.

 _"Kau akan tahu segera, Arthie. Dia dari kelas 2 kok. Oh, aku harap akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia benar - benar manis..."_ Tulis Francis. Entah mengapa Arthur jadi bisa membayangkan nada suara menyebalkan dari Francis.

Arthur yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Francis memutuskan untuk menelepon pria itu tengah malam begini.

"Cepat beritahu aku, _bloody hell!_ " Semprot Arthur begitu teleponnya diangkat.

"Oh, jangan marah - marah begitu tengah malam begini, Arthie... tidak baik mengganggu tetangga dengan suara kerasmu." Kata Francis santai menanggapi semprotan Arthur.

"Aku sedang patroli di luar. Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Arthie', _git!_ Cepat beri tahu aku siapa dia!" Arthur semakin jengkel dengan sikap santai dari Francis.

"Honhonhon... kau benar - benar penasaran rupanya. Aku sendiri belum memastikannya, tapi aku yakin dialah sang intel itu." Kata Francis penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi kau hanya menduganya saja?! Agh, membuang waktu percuma, _bloody hell!_ " Kata Arthur kesal dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Arthur pun kembali melirik ke jendela kamar Nesia yang lampunya masih menyala terang sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan dongkol. Arthur tak habis pikir dengan makhluk yang satu itu. Ada saja ide bodohnya untuk membuat Arthur kesal. Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, sering kali ide itu berhasil seperti saat ini.

Dan beruntunglah malam itu tidak ada lagi serangan seperti tadi sore. Malam itu pun berlangsung dengan damai tanpa ada kejadian mengejutkan lagi. Tapi, Nesia dan Arthur tak menyangka jika kedamaian itu tak akan berlangsung lama karena sebuah kejutan menanti mereka di hari berikutnya.

—OOOoooOOO—

Catatan Author:

1\. Info mengenai perbedaan perak, emas putih, dan platina(um) ada di mbah gugel.

2\. *Est-ce pas ma chéri?: isn't it Darling? (Iya, kan sayang?)

*Bonjour belle: Hello beauty (Hai cantik)

*Mon nom est...: My name is... (Nama saya...)

*Êtes-vous Indonésien?: Are you Indonesian? (Kamu orang Indonesia?)

3\. Kalo istilah dalam bahasa Jepang uda pada tau yak, Author ga usah ngejelasin lagi. :P

4\. Cerita dan berita mengenai sihir ini Author dapet referensinya dari manga yang judulnya Author lupa karena baca online waktu itu asal baca karena sinopsis ceritanya menarik tanpa liat sama ngapalin judulnya. Yang diinget cuman genre-nya doang, yaitu Josei dan itu manga lagi jadi urutan ke 3 hot list waktu itu. Hehehe...

5\. Kalo ceritanya agak aneh harap maklum karena sesungguhnya cerita ini baru kepikiran setelah diskusi masalah hubungan Nesia dan Arthur kalo di baikin dalam sehari akan aneh sama temen Author. Jadi, bisa dibilang sebenernya ini bukan chapter 2, tapi chapter 1.5... Hehehe...

Udah, ah catatannya. Uda mirip Pancasila aja nih sampe 5. Kalo ada yg kelewat bisa tanyain langsung aja ya pake PM. Yg uda REVIEW, FOLLOW, sama FAVORITE pokoknya TENGKYUUUUU... Author akan berusaha membuat yg lebih baik lagi chapter depan. BHAY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rating : Insya Allah masih T. Bisa berubah sewaktu - waktu tergantung mood Author.**

 **Warning : Author newbie, jadi banyak TYPO dan aneh. Abal2 dan tidak masuk di akal. Ini percobaan nekad dari author yang baru ngeh dikit tentang hetalia. *ditimpuk pake beton se-truk***

 _ **Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"Honhonhon... kau benar - benar penasaran rupanya. Aku sendiri belum memastikannya, tapi aku yakin dialah sang intel itu." Kata Francis penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi kau hanya menduganya saja?! Agh, membuang waktu percuma, _bloody hell!_ " Kata Arthur kesal dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Arthur pun kembali melirik ke jendela kamar Nesia yang lampunya masih menyala terang sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan dongkol. Arthur tak habis pikir dengan makhluk yang satu itu. Ada saja ide bodohnya untuk membuat Arthur kesal. Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, sering kali ide itu berhasil seperti saat ini.

Dan beruntunglah malam itu tidak ada lagi serangan seperti tadi sore. Malam itu pun berlangsung dengan damai tanpa ada kejadian mengejutkan lagi. Tapi, Nesia dan Arthur tak menyangka jika kedamaian itu tak akan berlangsung lama karena sebuah kejutan menanti mereka di hari berikutnya.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Arthur akhirnya menyeret Nesia kedalam ruang OSIS pagi ini ketika jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Arthur ingin Nesia menandatangani perjanjian untuk menutup mulutnya atas kasus ini. Memang sih, awalnya Arthur enggan memasukkan Nesia ke daftar orang yang menyelesaikan masalah yang menyangkut kepercayaan siswa terhadap organisasi tertinggi di sekolah ini. Tapi, setelah dipikir lagi dan mendengar saran Nesia untuk mencari pintu tersembunyi itu dan juga Arthur melihat kekuatan sihir Nesia yang tidak biasa, Arthur harus melibatkan Nesia ke dalam kasus ini.

Nesia memberontak sepanjang jalan. Untunglah jam pelajaran telah berlangsung, jadi tak ada yang menatap Arthur dan Nesia yang sedang tarik - menarik ini. Karena tak tahan dengan perlawanan Nesia yang kecil - kecil cabe rawit ini, Arthur membopong Nesia menuju ruang OSIS. Nesia jadi terdiam dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. Jarak antara wajahnya dan Arthur jadi dekat sekali.

Keduanya terdiam tak bicara, bahkan setelah Arthur mendudukkan Nesia di sofa empuk yang terdapat di ruang OSIS. Arthur segera mengambil kertas perjanjian yang sama yang ia paksa untuk Kiku, Alfred, Willem, dan Ludwig menandatanganinya. Untung saja Arthur masih menyimpan salinannya di laci meja pribadinya itu. Bahkan Elizabeta Héderváry sang sekretaris OSIS tak mengetahui mengenai kasus dan perjanjian ini. Dia sibuk mengurusi acara pekan olahraga.

"Tanda tangani surat ini dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal." Kata Arthur sambil menyerahkan surat perjanjian dan pulpen untuk Nesia.

"Apa - apaan ini?! Kenapa aku harus menandatanganinya?" Tanya Nesia kesal begitu dia dihadapkan dengan surat perjanjian lagi.

"Hanya untuk berjaga - jaga." Kata Arthur santai sambil mengambil cangkir untuk minum teh.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Yah, sayangnya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menandatanganinya. Kau mau minum apa?" Kata Arthur santai sekali sambil menyeduh _Earl Grey_ kesukaannya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Hhh... aku muak dengan semua surat perjanjian seperti ini." Gumam Nesia masih kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan surat perjanjian? Toh, surat ini hanya menjamin kau tetap tutup mulut mengenai kasus yang sedang aku tangani ini untuk menjaga nama baik OSIS dan Dewan Keamanan. Ah, ini teh untukmu, maaf tak ada pendampingnya." Kata Arthur sambil membawa dua cangkir berisi teh ke hadapan Nesia.

"Itu dia yang membuatku muak. Aku benci jika harus selalu tutup mulut tentang semua hal. Aku tak pandai berbohong." Kata Nesia lebih tenang karena mencium aroma _Earl Grey_ yang nikmat. Tentu saja Nesia sedang berbohong saat ini karena dia dengan pandainya mengunci rapat tugas rahasianya dari Arthur.

"Kau tidak sendirian menutupinya. Sekarang tanda tangani surat ini!" Perintah Arthur.

Semua perkataan Arthur terdengar mutlak dan harus dijalankan. Nesia yang tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang dengan Arthur menandatangani surat itu tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Nesia kesal, tapi tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Arthur segera menyimpan surat itu kembali ke laci mejanya.

Nesia tak habis pikir niatnya yang datang menemui Arthur untuk berterima kasih atas pertolongannya kemarin sekaligus mencari gadis bernama Elizabeta akan berakhir dengan surat perjanjian konyol seperti ini. Tanpa surat itu juga, Nesia tidak akan berbicara pada siapapun. Tak ada orang yang bisa ia jadikan teman mengobrol tentang hal yang tak pernah dianggap ada itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang akan aku ceritakan asal mula semua kejadian ini." Kata Arthur lalu memberi jeda untuk meresap tehnya dengan nikmat.

"Awal mulanya adalah hilangnya burung kesayangan Gilbert, kakak dari Ludwig, yang ia beri nama Gilbird. Awalnya Gilbert kira Gilbird hanya pergi sebentar untuk jalan - jalan di sekitar sekolah, namun hingga sore hari, Gilbird tak kembali. Lalu, Gilbert melapor pada Ludwig dan memintanya mencari Gilbird. Ludwig sudah mencarinya hingga ke sudut sekolah dan asrama, namun burung kecil itu tak ditemukan. Beberapa minggu setelahnya, giliran _troll_ milik Lukas yang menghilang. Karena hanya aku dan Lukas yang dapat melihatnya, kami mencarinya berdua. Tapi, sama seperti Gilbird, dia tidak ditemukan. Semuanya menghilang tanpa jejak. Awalnya juga aku pikir itu hal sepele karena mereka bosan, jadi pergi jauh. Tapi, kemudian aku menemukan catatan di perpustakaan mengenai hilangnya makhluk astral. Yah, walaupun Gilbird bukan astral, tapi dia telah bersama Gilbert sejak lama. Catatan itu mengatakan bahwa ada upacara gelap untuk mengubah sejarah dunia dengan makhluk - makhluk tersebut. Tentu saja bukan sembarang makhluk yang dibutuhkan. Hanya mereka yang memiliki kedekatan batin dan selalu bersama dengan para personifikasi yang bisa. Dan karena bisa membahayakan semuanya, aku bermaksud untuk menghentikannya tanpa menimbulkan keresahan pada para siswa yang akan berakibat pada lunturnya kepercayaan mereka pada kami, para petinggi OSIS dan Dewan Keamanan." Jelas Arthur.

Nesia hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Arthur yang terdengar seperti dongeng. Tapi, Nesia tahu itu bukanlah dongeng. Ia juga mendapatkan tugas untuk menyelidiki mengenai orang - orang yang berniat menggunakan upacara serupa. Karena itu, sebelum mereka berhasil, Nesia harus bisa menggagalkan segalanya dan menghapus seluruh data untuk melaksanakan upacara itu.

Karena menyadari tujuan mereka yang sama, Nesia dengan senang hati bersedia membantu Arthur. Tugasnya jadi lebih ringan daripada harus sendirian. _Well_ , tentu saja Nesia tetap tidak akan membocorkan apapun kepada Arthur. Hanya memanfaatkannya.

"Oh, iya, satu hal lagi. Hanya kau, Kiku, dan Ludwig yang aku beritahu detail mengenai data itu. Aku tidak begitu percaya pada Alfred yang mulutnya seperti ember bocor itu meski sudah menandatangani perjanjian." Kata Arthur menambahkan.

"Ah, Alfred memang suka seperti itu. Tapi, dia bisa dipercaya kok." Bela Nesia.

"Aku tahu." Kata Arthur dengan nada lembut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nesia tidak merasa Arthur itu menyebalkan. Meski caranya memerintahkan sesuatu membuat siapa saja jengkel menerimanya, tapi Arthur memikirkan hal lain selangkah lebih kedepan dibandingkan siapapun yang pernah Nesia kenal. Yah, sepertinya pengecualian untuk ayahnya sih yang sepertinya sudah bisa menduga sebuah kasus hingga selesai hanya dari cerita mulanya. Ayah Nesia memang selalu bisa menangani kasus hingga ke akarnya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Nesia seolah melihat sosok ayahnya saat muda dalam diri Arthur.

Nesia tersenyum lembut menatap Arthur yang kini meresap kembali tehnya. _'Semoga saja Arthur tidak terjebak karena sikap baiknya itu sendiri, seperti Ayah'_ , ucap Nesia dalam hati. Nesia ikut meresap teh yang sudah Arthur letakkan dihadapannya. Wangi yang menggoda itu membuat Nesia tak tahan ingin mencicipi teh itu.

"Hei, Arthur. Boleh aku melihat data yang kau temukan di perpustakaan itu? Mungkin kita bisa mencari petunjuk dari situ." Kataku setelah meresap teh dalam diam bersama Arthur.

"Boleh. Sebentar, aku ambil dulu dari brankas." Ucap Arthur lalu pergi ke belakang meja pribadinya.

Setelah agak lama menunggu, Nesia menerima beberapa lembar kertas tua yang didalamnya berisi tulisan kuno yang anehnya bisa ia baca.

 _Pembangkitan Dunia Baru,_ itu judul yang terdapat dalam tulisan yang Nesia pegang. _—bla bla bla— yang harus diselenggarakan saat malam menjadi sempurna seperti siang. —bla bla— terlaksana ketika kekuatan dari 5 makhluk selain manusia bersatu untuk membuka gerbang dimensi. Namun, ke-5 makhluk tersebut harus memiliki sejarah yang sama dengan semuanya, terutama mereka yang memiliki kekuatan sihir terpendam karena tak terlihat. —bla bla bla— ketika kekuatan dari 4 penguasa tertinggi dan 1 pemegang kunci dimensi hadir, gerbang akan terbuka sempurna dan sejarah akan berubah untuk selamanya._

Nesia menyingitkan dahi saat membaca lembaran pertama dari kertas tua tersebut. Lembaran - lembaran berikutnya menjelaskan tata cara upacara tersebut dan beberapa syarat tambahan lainnya. Hanya sedikit kesimpulan yang bisa Nesia ambil.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita hanya punya minimal 7 hari lagi sampai upacara itu dimulai?" Tanya Nesia kepada Arthur.

"Sepertinya begitu. Apalagi menurut sumber informasi di luar sana, bulan ini akan terjadi fenomena _supermoon_. Jika menurut laporan kasus ini benar, artinya mereka telah memiliki 3 makhluk yang dimaksud. Gilbird milik Gilbert, _Troll_ milik Lukas, dan Teh Unti milikmu. Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa lagi yang akan mereka incar." Jawab Arthur.

"Ada berapa makhluk lagi yang dekat dengan personifikasi?" Nesia kini mulai serius memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. _Flying Mint Bunny_ milikku, Pochi milik Kiku, Hanatamago milik Tino, Pixie milik Lukas, Mr. Puffin milik Emil, Panda milik Wang Yao, Pierre milik Francis, lalu Kumajiro milik hmm... ah, aku lupa. Yang aku tahu dengan jelas, mereka yang memenuhi syarat itu." Kata Arthur memberi informasi.

"Kau juga punya?"

"Ya.. begitulah."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, _Flying Mint Bunny_ milik Arthur muncul dari balik kepala Arthur. Mata Nesia membulat dan senyum di wajahnya mengembang ketika melihat makhluk menggemaskan yang berada di depan matanya.

" _Kawaii..._ " Seru Nesia sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada _Flying Mint Bunny_.

"Hei, jangan macam - macam padanya. Dia tidak suka orang—" Belum selesai Arthur berbicara, _Fying Mint Bunny_ sudah melayang mendekati Nesia.

"Ah, ternyata dari dekat dia benar - benar imut." Seru Nesia senang.

Arthur hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya. Kelinci tak kasat mata miliknya yang biasanya tak menyukai orang asing langsung bisa akrab dengan Nesia. Tapi, Arthur bahagia melihatnya. Akhirnya Nesia menampakkan senyum manisnya setelah marah - marah terus padanya. Walaupun Arthur juga senang karena Nesia sudah bisa marah - marah lagi padanya, itu tandanya dia telah pulih sepenuhnya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu. Jika ada rapat besar dengan semuanya, aku tidak bisa ikut. Hm... sebenarnya hanya dengan Dewan Keamanan saja sih aku tidak bisa ikutnya."Kata Nesia setelah puas bermain - main dengan _Flying Mint Bunny_.

"Kenapa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu sejak kemarin." Tanya Arthur curiga.

" _Well_... aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu Willem sebenarnya." Kata Nesia akhirnya sedikit jujur dengan wajah kecut.

"Kau yakin hanya itu alasanmu?" Tanya Arthur masih curiga.

"Hei, itu bukan alasan sepele. Aku punya alasan kuat dibalik ketidak inginanku untuk bertemu Willem." Kata Nesia ketus.

"Sepertinya terlambat untuk hal itu, Kirana Kusnapharani. Aku sudah mendengar langkah kaki mereka mendekat kesini. _Well_ , aku memang meminta rapat lagi saat jam pelajaran kedua." Kata Arthur santai.

Mata Nesia melotot karena ia tidak bisa lari dari ruangan ini. Di remasnya rok yang menutupi kakinya itu tanda dirinya gelisah. Arthur yang tidak suka melihat kegelisahan Nesia menariknya menuju mejanya. Arthur merangkulnya dan membuat Nesia merunduk untuk bersembunyi di bawah kolong mejanya.

"Jika sebegitunya tak ingin bertemu Willem, sembunyilah disini sampai keadaan aman. Tak ada satu pun dari siswa disini yang berani mendekati mejaku, jadi kau tenang saja." Kata Arthur pada Nesia.

Nesia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena malu. Wajahnya dan Arthur jadi dekat sekali. Mata _emerald_ Arthur seolah menembus masuk ke dalam matanya. Embusan napas Arthur terasa jelas di wajahnya. Nesia merasakan degup jantungnya menjadi tak menentu. Wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah.

"Kenapa kau ikutan bersembunyi?" Tanya Nesia heran sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Arthur. Ia takut Arthur melihat semburat merah merona di kedua pipinya.

"Oh, iya, maaf." Kata Arthur segera bangkit.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pintu ruang OSIS dibuka. Masuklah 3 orang laki - laki personifikasi dari Jerman, Netherlands, dan Jepang ke dalam ruangan mewah itu. Arthur sedang berpura - pura membereskan dokumen yang tadi Nesia pegang di mejanya.

"Kemana Alfred?" Tanya Arthur begitu melihat hanya ada 3 orang yang masuk ke dalam.

"Ke toilet sebentar." Jawab Kiku.

"Ah, _bloody hell_! Dia selalu saja menghilang di awal pertemuan." Umpat Arthur.

"Tadi kau bersma siapa, Kirkland?" Tanya Ludwig tiba - tiba.

"Aku— aku sendirian kok." Jawab Arthur berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa ada dua cangkir kosong di meja ini?" Tanya Ludwig masih curiga.

 _'_ Bloody hell _! Aku lupa menyingkirkan cangkir gadis itu'_ , rutuk Arthur dalam hati. "Ah, itu ya. Aku lupa tadi aku sempat ada sedikit keperluan dengan murid baru. Tapi, dia sudah pergi sekarang." Kata Arthur mencari alasan.

"Ooh..."

"Aku pikir _Kaicho_ ada perlunya dengan kepala sekolah makanya kita rapat di jam kedua. Ternyata dengan murid baru." Kata Kiku.

"Tidak biasanya kau ada perlu dengan siswa baru, Arthur." Komentar Willem.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Itu hak-ku untuk memiliki keperluan dengan siapa pun." Kata Arthur sinis.

"Oh, astaga! Sejak kapan Tuan Arthur Kirkland menjadi sensitif seperti wanita begini?" Kata Willem pedas.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kita mulai saja rapat hari ini. Sekarang aku menuntut penjelasan yang kemarin tertunda." Kata Ludwig menghentikan perdebatan Arthur dan Willem. Arthur menurut pada Ludwig karena ia tidak mau mati konyol kena amukan Ludwig karena sama seperti Arthur, Ludwig benci penolakan.

Arthur segera mendekati para personifikasi yang kini telah duduk di sofa. Rapat kecil itu pun dimulai dengan penjelasan mengenai masalah penyerangan kemarin minus keterangan nama Nesia dan adiknya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pembahasan yang sama dengan Nesia tadi, yaitu mengenai siapa yang diincar berikutnya. Arthur memiliki kecurigaan yang kuat jika _Flying Mint Bunny_ miliknya akan diincar berikutnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu kami, Dewan Keamanan, harus menjaga peliharaanmu yang bahkan tidak bisa kami lihat? Itu tidak masuk akal, Kirkland!" Tolak Ludwig.

"Aku tak meminta kalian menjaganya. Aku tahu kalian tak bisa melihatnya sepertiku, maka dari itu aku meminta kalian menjaga yang lainnya. Biarkan urusan menjaga _Flying Mint Bunny_ dan Pixie diserahkan padaku dan Lukas yang berteman dengannya." Kata Arthur tegas. Suaranya kini terdengar jauh lebih berwibawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pencarian pintu masuk itu? Bukankah kita juga harus mencarinya?" Tanya Willem.

"Itu dia yang membuatku ragu. Aku memiliki cara untuk mencarinya, tapi agak beresiko. Dan agak sulit untukku mengambil keputusan ini." Kata Arthur terdengar ragu. Nesia memasang telinganya baik - baik mendengarkan setiap percakapan mereka.

"Lalu, cara apa itu, _Kaicho_?" Tanya Kiku penasaran.

"Menggunakan salah satu dari _Flying Mint Bunny_ , Hanatamago, Pochi, Pixie, Mr. Puffin, Panda, Pierre, atau Kumajiro sebagai umpan. Setelah itu, kita ikuti mereka menuju pintu masuk mereka." Kata Arthur setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tak ingin menggunakan cara itu. Terlalu beresiko. Apalagi jika yang mereka ambil bukanlah umpan yang kita siapkan." Kata Ludwig menolak mentah - mentah.

"Maka dari itu, aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk memikirkan cara lain untuk mencarinya tanpa resiko sebesar itu." Kata Arthur.

Semuanya terdiam memikirkan cara lain yang mungkin ditempuh. Tiba - tiba pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dan Alfred masuk tanpa rasa bersalah. Dengan percaya dirinya, Alfred langsung duduk diantara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu masuk seenak jidatmu setelah telat selama ini, Alfred Foster Jones?" Umpat Ludwig yang memang anti terlambat.

"Maaf, deh. Aku tadi berhenti untuk ke toilet, lalu bertemu dengan Feliciano. Dia baru selesai dari kelas ekonomi kreatif. Dia memberiku banyak pasta, makanya aku bawa untuk kesini. Kalian pasti belum sarapan semua kan?" Kata Alfred dengan tenang. Lalu dia meletakkan sebuah wadah besar berisi pasta ke atas meja yang berada di depan mereka.

Kiku segera bangkit dan membuat teh untuk semuanya dan menyiapkan piring. Memang, perut lapar membuat pikiran tidak jernih. Arthur baru ingat jika dirinya hanya minum kopi pagi ini sebelum berangkat. Tapi, kemudian dirinya teringat pada Nesia yang sedang bersembunyi dibawah mejanya. Pasti dia juga belum makan.

Semua yang hadir makan dengan lahap karena memang masakan Feliciano enak sekali. Hanya Arthur yang menyisakan sebagian makanannya. _Well_ , menyisakan sebenarnya bukan kata yang tepat. Sejak awal Arthur memang menyingkirkan sebagian makanan yang diambilnya.

" _Kaicho_ tidak menghabiskan makanannya? Tumben sekali." Kata Kiku ketika melihat piring Arthur yang setengah penuh.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti. Aku baru saja meminum _Earl Grey_ , jadi perutku sedikit penuh." Kata Arthur memberi alasan sambil menaruh piringnya di atas mejanya.

Kiku membereskan piring lain yang ada di atas meja dan menuangkan teh untuk semuanya. Arthur meresap tehnya sedikit sebelum memulai berbicara lagi.

"Jadi, untuk sementara waktu kita hanya bisa memperketat penjagaan seperti semalam. Berhati - hatilah karena ada kemungkinan selain mereka, kita juga diincar. Seperti serangan kemarin. Aku takut jika serangan itu adalah pengalihan bagi kita sementara mereka memgambil apa yang mereka incar." Arthur memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu kita diincar, _Kaicho_?" Tanya Alfred tak mengerti.

"Ah, ya aku paham. Empat penguasa dan satu pemegang kunci, bukan?" Kata Ludwig yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Arthur.

"Ya, begitulah. Meski aku pun tak begitu yakin jika yang dimaksud adalah kita." Kata Arthur.

"Hei, apa arti semua ini? Aku tak paham." Kata Alfred yang kemudian diikuti anggukan Willem.

Arthur menghela napas dan mengambil kertas yang ada di mejanya tadi.

"Tadinya aku tak ingin memberi tahu kalian tentang hal ini. Tapi, sepertinya memang hal ini harus dibeberkan sekarang." Kata Arthur kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Alfred dan Willem.

Keduanya terbelalak setelah membaca lembaran tersebut. Sama seperti Ludwig saat baru membaca dan mendengar hipotesa Arthur mengenai masalah ini, keduanya tertawa dan tak percaya. Sulit memang menjelaskan hal yang berbau supranatural kepada orang - orang yang katanya berpikir secara logis.

Arthur pun menyerahkan urusan penjelasan itu pada Ludwig. Dialah yang paling mengerti bagaimana menyelaraskan logika dengan hal seperti ini. Setelah Alfred dan Willem sepertinya mengerti betapa gawatnya situasi saat ini, mereka terdiam dan tak lagi tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana _Kaicho_? Jika hanya penjagaan di lingkungan sekolah dan asrama laki - laki kita bisa melakukannya secara terang - terangan. Bagaimana dengan asrama wanita? Mau tidak mau kita harus meminta bantuan kepada Elizabeta untuk mengamankan situasi disana. Tidak mungkin kita melanggar peraturan sekolah untuk tidak memasuki wilayah asrama wanita terus, kan? Seperti semalam." Kata Kiku bingung sambil melirik tajam ke arah Alfred. Yang dilirik malah pura - pura tidak melihat.

"Benar, tapi kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Elizabeta bekerja sendirian. Kita harus mencari orang lain lagi." Kata Willem menyetujui pendapat Kiku.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melibatkan orang sesedikit mungkin untuk kasus ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan menghubungi Elizabeta setelah ini. Untuk orang yang lainnya, serahkan padaku. Aku tahu orang yang tepat untuk itu." Kata Arthur akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Lakukan apapun asal jangan melibatkan hantu." Kata Alfred bergidik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hampir sama dengan semalam. Aku dan Willem akan berjaga di sekolah. Kiku dan Jones akan berjaga di asrama laki - laki. Sementara kau, Kirkland, akan berjaga berkeliling. Terutama menjaga Pixie milik Lukas dan peliharaanmu sendiri. Dalam keadaan darurat, kita saling memberi tahu. Jangan ada yang mematikan ponsel." Kata Ludwig membeberkan strategi.

"Kalau begitu kita berkumpul lagi sepulang sekolah bersama Elizabeta dan orang yang kau pilih, Arthur." Kata Willem kemudian bersiap pergi.

Rapat pagi itu pun selesai dan tinggal Arthur di ruangan itu. Arthur segera berjalan menuju mejanya, lalu menunduk melihat Nesia.

"Sudah aman. Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Kata Arthur sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Nesia. Nesia meraihnya dan bangkit sambil membenarkan roknya yang terlipat berantakan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Nesia singkat sambil memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Sebelum pergi, makanlah dulu pasta ini. Tenang saja, itu bukan sisa milikku. Aku sudah membaginya sejak awal, jadi itu masih bersih." Kata Arthur sambil menunjuk piring di atas meja.

Arthur segera pergi meninggalkan Nesia untuk membereskan gelas bekas teh yang berserakan diatas meja yang tadi mereka pakai rapat. Nesia menurut pada Arthur dan memakan pasta itu karena memang perut Nesia kelaparan sejak tadi. Arthur jadi tersenyum sendiri melihat Nesia yang makan dengan lahap.

Setelah selesai, Nesia membawa piring kotornya ke mesin pencuci otomatis yang memang ada disana. Nesia tak menyangka Arthur memikirkan dirinya yang kelaparan dibawah sana. Pandangam Nesia tentang seberapa menyebalkannya Arthur berkurang lagi.

Ternyata dibalik sikap dingin dan kata - katanya yang kasar, Arthur memiliki sikap yang sangat hangat. Benar - benar seorang _tsundere_. Nesia yakin jika sikap tak acuh milik Arthur sebenarnya hanya ilusi. Buktinya Arthur menyingkirkan sebagian makanannya untuk Nesia padahal Nesia yakin Arthur pun belum makan sejak pagi.

"Terima kasih banyak atas pastanya. Enak sekali." Kata Nesia mendekati Arthur yang sedang menaruh dokumen - dokumen yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

"Bukan aku yang memasak." Kata Arthur merasa tak enak mendapatkan terima kasih atas sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan.

"Tapi kau yang membaginya padaku. Jadi, terima kasih." Kata Nesia sambil tersenyum manis.

Arthur hanya bisa menganggukan kepala tanda ia menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Nesia. Setelah itu keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar ruang OSIS. Keduanya tampak akrab, bahkan kini Nesia sedang tersenyum menatap Arthur. Hati Nesia jadi sedikit melunak karena sikap Arthur hari ini. _Well_ , walau masih ada kekesalan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata - kata oleh Nesia.

"— Aku yakin kau yang bisa melakukannya. Saat ini, hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan, Kirana." Kata Arthur setelah meminta bantuan Nesia untuk bekerjasama dengan Elizabeta menjaga asrama wanita.

"Nesia. Panggil aku Nesia saja." Pinta Nesia.

"Baiklah, Nesia. Jadi, kau bersedia kan?" Tanya Arthur meminta kepastian Nesia.

"Seperti aku punya pilihan untuk menolak saja. Tentu aku harus bersedia, bukan?" Kata Nesia yang kini sudah maklum dengan sikap Arthur. "Tapi, aku minta dengan satu syarat." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Jangan pertemukan aku dengan si kepala tulip itu. Setidaknya jangan libatkan aku dengannya." Kata Nesia.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba menghindarkanmu dari manusia _lolicon_ itu." Kata Arthur menyetujui syarat Nesia.

Hanya dalam beberapa jam saja, Nesia sudah tidak membenci Arthur. Bahkan kini muncul debaran aneh setiap dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Arthur. Nesia tiba - tiba teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Arthur yang heran ikut berhenti dan kini menatap Nesia dalam - dalam.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih memiliki penjaga lain selain Teh Unti. Masih ada Kak Ocong, Mang Wowo, dan Onti Wewe. Tapi, tak semuanya bisa aku mintai tolong untuk datang kemari. Aku hanya memanggil mereka jika dalam keadaan darurat atau terdesak saja. Terlalu banyak tenaga yang harus aku keluarkan jika memanggil mereka." Kata Nesia jujur pada Arthur.

"Itu lebih baik. Artinya ada yang akan menjagamu disaat kau terdesak. Tapi, sebisa mungkin, jangan panggil mereka. Aku akan disana untukmu." Kata Arthur lembut membuat pipi Nesia memerah malu.

Keduanya tak menyadari kehadiran Willem yang mendekat karena buku agendanya ternyata tertinggal di ruang OSIS. Willem heran melihat Arthur berdiri mematung membelakanginya. Saat dirinya hendak menyapa, matanya melihat sosok gadis mungil yang kini tersipu malu dihadapan Arthur. Mata Willem membulat ketika menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang selama ini menghindarinya dan menghilang tanpa kabar, Nesia.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NESIA POV**_

Arthur sungguh membuatku malu. Kata - katanya sungguh _gentleman_. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini selain dari keluargaku. Yah, sebenarnya sudah pernah sekali. Itu pun sudah sangat lama sampai aku menyadari hal buruk dibalik perhatian itu.

Aku menengadah menatap Arthur. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun jika diperhatikan baik - baik, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum menyadari senyum Arthur yang malu - malu itu. Ternyata bule alis tebal ini lucu juga.

Tapi, kemudian senyumku luntur saat melihat sosok laki - laki yang mendekat di belakang Arthur. Aku ingin segera lari menghindar, tapi sepertinya terlambat karena beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar laki - laki menyebalkan itu memanggil namaku. Arthur ikut menoleh ke belakang mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namaku dengan keras.

"Nesia!" Kata manusia kepala tulip itu.

Arthur berbalik ketika sadar yang memanggilku adalah si Londo. Aku segera berlindung dibalik tubuh Arthur yang besar. Arthur tampak terkejut melihatku yang kini bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya sambil menggenggam erat blazer miliknya dari balik punggungnya. Namun, sepertinya kemudian dia sadar apa yang membuatku seperti ini karena tangannya seolah melindungiku dan menjagaku tetap di belakangnya.

"Hei, Nesia! Kenapa kau ada disini? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Willem si Londo antusias.

Aku sama sekali tak ingin menanggapinya dan mengeratkan genggamanku. Arthur sepertinya paham lalu memposisikan dirinya diantara aku dan makhluk yang paling aku benci yang bernama Willem.

"Maaf ya, Willem. Nesia sepertinya tidak enak badan, jadi aku akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan." Kata Arthur berusaha sopan. Rasanya tidak seperti Arthur.

"Kalau begitu biar aku ikut mengantarnya." Kata Willem sepertinya tidak mau melepaskanku.

"Tidak! Aku bersama Arthur saja." Kataku cepat sebelum makhluk menjijikan itu sempat menyentuhku.

Arthur merangkulku disisi lain tubuhnya dan menjauhkanku dari Willem. Baru saja kaki kami melangkah menjauh, tanganku ditahan oleh Willem. Refleks aku menggenggam tangan Arthur. Posisi kami jadi terlihat seperti saling tarik menarik dengan aku sebagai tambangnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Willem. Aku jamin setelah ini aku akan mandi dengan kembang 7 rupa lagi.

"Aku perlu bicara berdua denganmu." Kata Willem enggan melepaskan tanganku.

"Lepaskan! Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan." Kataku tak ingin ditahan. Aku menatap Arthur dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan.

"Lepaskan Nesia, Willem! Dia tak ingin bicara denganmu, jangan memaksanya!" Kata Arthur sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Willem dari pergelangan tanganku.

Begitu terlepas, aku langsung pergi menjauh bersama Arthur. Wajahku benar - benar muak melihat Willem tadi. Rasanya air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku ingin pergi saja dari sini dan pulang ke Indonesia. Aku tak mau lagi disini.

Kakiku melangkah semakin menjauhi sekolah. Aku tak tahu harus kemana, tapi aku sudah tak mau berada di sekolah itu lagi. Tak mau! Tak terasa air mataku akhirnya jatuh.

" _Bloody hell_! Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Arthur sambil menarikku untuk berhenti.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Arthur. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, sakit itu ternyata masih terasa nyata. Kenangan itu ternyata tak semuanya bisa terhapuskan. Waktu tidak bisa menghapuskan semuanya.

Arthur memelukku dan membiarkanku menangis di dadanya. Arthur diam dan hanya membiarkanku menangis. Dia tak lagi bertanya dan mengelus lembut kepalaku. Berangsur - angsur, perasaanku mulai tenang dan tertata. Pelukan Arthur terasa nyaman dan hangat. Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan dengan Arthur?!

Aku segera mendorong Arthur menjauh dariku. Wajahku memerah. Agh, aku maluu...

"Ehm, anu... maaf. Eh, maksudku terima kasih." Kataku malu.

"Ah, i—iya. Tak masalah." Kata Arthur yang wajahnya juga merah.

Kami terdiam dalam malu. Kami tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku terlalu malu untuk berkata apapun. Astaga, aku sudah menangis dalam pelukan Arthur! Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa membuatku lebih malu dari ini. Lengkap sudah kisah memalukanku.

"Ngomong - ngomong ini kita dimana ya?"" Tanyaku saat menyadari sekelilingku adalah lingkungan yang tak aku kenal.

"Oh, disini adalah area bangunan lama. Gedungnya sih sudah rata dengan tanah, tapi taman ini masih ada walau tidak terawat." Jawab Arthur menjelaskan.

"Jadi, yang kita tempati itu gedung baru?" Kataku.

"Iya. Gedung lama ini baru diratakan 5 tahun yang lalu. Walau letaknya bersebelahan dengan gedung baru, tapi tak banyak orang yang tahu dan pernah kesini." Jelas Arthur.

"Pondasinya masih utuh?" Tanyaku masih mengorek informasi.

"Masih. Karena rencana awalnya gedung yang kita tempati itu untuk tingkat SMP. Namun, entah kenapa pembangunan kembalinya masih ditangguhkan, jadi gedung baru itu masih kita gunakan untuk tingkat SMA." Kata Arthur memberikan informasi yang aku harapkan.

"Arthur, entah mengapa, aku merasa curiga dengan daerah ini." Kataku dengan nada merasa tak enak disini.

"Aku juga sebenarnya begitu. Tapi, aku pernah mencari disekitar sini. Tak ada hal mencurigakan." Terang Arthur.

"Begitu ya..."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Kau masuk saja ke ruang kesehatan jika perasaanmu masih tak enak untuk masuk kelas." Kata Arthur perhatian sambil menghapus sisa - sisa dari bulir bening yang mengalir di pipiku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kami berjalan kembali menuju sekolah. Aku tak menyangka jika aku bisa membuka diri dengan pria Eropa lagi. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari sepasang mata _emerald_ yang menatapku itu. Meski begitu, aku pun masih belum terlalu percaya kepada pemilik sepasang mata _emerald_ yang kini berjalan di depanku ini. Aku masih takut akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Tiba - tiba aku mencium aroma aneh. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aroma itu samar, tapi aku yakin itu bukan aroma bangkai maupun manusia. Aromanya amis dan busuk seperti darah, tapi bukan bangkai. Aku mencoba mengingat aroma apa itu. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan mual.

Arthur sepertinya menyadari kondisiku dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Arthur berbalik menghadapku dan kini berlari kecil mendatangiku. Aku mencoba mengendalikan diriku dengan memasang kekai disekelilingku. Sayangnya aku terlalu lemah karena seperti ada yang menyedot tenagaku. Tidak biasanya aku begini, setidaknya aku tidak sedang memakai sihir hitam.

"Kau kenapa, Nesia?" Tanya Arthur bingung melihatku merunduk menutupi mulutku dan memegangi kepalaku.

"Aku— aku tak tahu. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan aku mual. Rasanya tenagaku tersedot hilang." Kataku lemah.

Mata Arthur membulat seketika dan ia langsung membopongku pergi. Arthur langsung membawaku ke ruang kesehatan dan membaringkanku di ranjang. Perawat Flor sedang tidak ada disini. Arthur tampak panik mencari sesuatu di tubuhku dan aku terlalu lemah untuk protes. Sepertinya Arthur menemukan apa yang dicarinya di leherku.

Arthur tampak sibuk membuat sesuatu dari beberapa tanaman herbal yang entah muncul dari mana. Arthur memintaku untuk tetap sadar apapun yang terjadi sementara dirinya sedang membuat sesuatu. Aku berusaha untuk tak memejamkan mataku walau rasanya sulit.

Tiba - tiba bibir Arthur sudah menempel di leherku tanpa aku sadari. Dia menyedot kulit leherku selama beberapa saat dengan cukup kuat dan menggigitnya sedikit lalu menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin yang kemudian dia balut dengan perban di tempat yang diisapnya tadi. Aku terkejut dan tak bisa melawan, uhm sebenarnya aku sempat mengerang sedikit karena merasa aneh, aneh tapi suka, entahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Namun, setelahnya aku merasa lebih baik. Aku sudah kuat untuk duduk dan Arthur tampak sibuk membersihkan mulutnya di wastafel.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kau terkena racun hitam." Jawab Arthur setelah mengeringkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Hah? Tapi, aku tidak merasa tertusuk sesuatu." Kataku masih bingung.

"Itu bukan racun biasa. Hanya orang dengan ilmu yang sangat tinggi yang bisa memakainya. Racun itu membuatmu seperti kehilangan banyak darah, maka dari itu tadi kau merasa mual, pusing, dan lemah." Terang Arthur.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku terkena racun? Sementara tadi aku tak merasa ada yang menusuk leherku." Aku masih saja tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Racun itu tidak dimasukkan dengan media biasa. Dia menggunakan semacam jarum tak kasat mata yang bisa menusuk tanpa terasa. Maka dari itu hanya orang yang berilmu tinggi yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi, sepertinya orang ini belum mahir melakukannya." Kata Arthur menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku.

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu jarum itu menusukku di leher?" Aku mulai paham situasinya tadi.

"Jarum itu selalu meninggalkan bekas seperti lambang iblis kecil di tempatnya menancap. Tadi sudah aku isap semua racunnya, lalu tandanya sudah aku coba hilangkan. Mungkin akan sedikit bengkak dan membekas selama beberapa hari." Kata Arthur memberi tahuku.

Tanpa sadar, aku memegangi leherku yang terbalut perban. Ah, sepertinya memang agak sakit sih karena rasanya seperti ada bentol.

"Itu aku beri sedikit obat untuk mengecilkan bekasnya. Karena tidak berdarah, mungkin bekasnya terlihat seperti memar kecil." Jelas Arthur begitu melihatku menyentuh leher.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah menolongku lagi hari ini. Aku benar - benar berhutang banyak padamu." Kataku tulus dengan nada paling lembut yang pernah aku keluarkan.

"Sama - sama. Kau juga sudah membantuku untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal lain. Nanti aku minta Kiku menemanimu disini." Kata Arthur sambil bersiap meninggalkanku.

"Aku sendiri saja, tak masalah." Kataku menolak.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Kata Arthur lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar. Aku yakin hanya sebentar, namun ternyata aku tertidur hingga jam pelajaran berakhir karena aku mendengar bunyi bel pulang. Saat terbangun, seorang gadis Eropa cantik duduk disampingku. Aku tak mengenalnya, tapi dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku terduduk di ranjang dan berusaha turun. Gadis itu membantuku untuk turun dan berjalan keluar bersamaku.

"Aku Elizabeta Héderváry. Kau bisa memanggilku Liz, Eliza, atau Elizabeta. _Kaicho_ memintaku menjemputmu untuk rapat lanjutan di ruang OSIS setelah rapat kegiatan untuk acara OSIS selesai. Kau tunggu saja di ruang OSIS. Aku, Alfred, Kiku, dan _Kaicho_ akan datang pukul 5." Kata gadis cantik itu menuntunku ke ruang OSIS.

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Elizabeta. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Eliza. Terima kasih juga sudah menolongku kemarin. Kata adikku, kau membantunya menjagaku. Oh, iya, maaf tidak sopan belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kirana Kusnapharani, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Nesia." Kataku begitu memasuki ruang OSIS sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Sama - sama. Aku ada rapat sebentar. Kalau ada apa - apa, cari saja di ruang rapat OSIS." Kata Elizabeta sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang OSIS.

Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Mungkin juga karena kurang tidur semalam. _Mood_ -ku juga jadi tak menentu hari ini. Sepertinya aku memang harus istirahat total karena aku hanya tidur 2 jam setelah tugasku itu selesai. Yah, aku bisa mengantarnya ke ruang guru sendiri nanti. Eh? Kenapa harus nanti? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kan Arthur dan yang lainnya baru datang jam 5 nanti.

Aku segera keluar dari ruang OSIS menuju lokerku untuk mengambil tumpukan tugas yang telah aku kerjakan. Aku pun melangkah menuju ruang guru dan meletakkan tugasku disana. Dan sesuai dugaanku jika mereka akan menceramahiku habis - habisan karena ketidak hadiranku di kelas hari ini. Yah, salahku juga menemui Arthur saat bel hampir berbunyi. Tadinya aku berniat agar bisa segera melarikan diri dari si bule alis tebal itu karena bel sudah berbunyi. Tapi ternyata malah dia yang menyeretku.

Omelan panjang dari mereka tak kunjung selesai. Aku mulai kesal karena harus terus berdiri di dalam ruang guru ini. Bayangkan saja, aku sendirian berdiri di dalam ruang guru mendapat omelan dari 3 guru berbeda dalam satu waktu. Ah, membuatku kesal saja.

Sudah begitu, leherku yang di perban ini terasa sedikit perih. Aku memegang bentol yang tadi ada di leherku. Sudah mulai kempis ternyata, tapi terasa perih. Tak sengaja tanganku menyentuh rantai platina dari kalung pemberian kepala sekolah yang terus aku gunakan. Aku menarik sedikit rantai kalung itu dan menyembulkan liontin aneh yang juga terbuat dari platina itu karena merasa sedikit gatal di bagian yang terkena rantai kalung itu.

"Hei, kamu dengar tidak apa yang kami bicarakan?!" Bentak salah satu guru yang tadi menceramahiku. Aku tak hafal namanya, yang aku ingat hanya dia guru matematika saja.

"Iya, saya dengar kok." Dustaku. Aku memang tidak pernah mendengarkan omelan mereka sejak awal.

"Kau ini—" Geraman guru itu terhenti ketika matanya melihat ke arah leherku... atau kalung yang tadi aku tarik? Entahlah, namun mereka langsung terdiam setelah berbisik sebentar di hadapanku.

Setelah itu mereka seolah minta maaf dan mengizinkanku keluar dari ruang guru. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa mereka begitu? Ah, masa bodoh. Aku merapikan kembali posisi kalung yang tadi menyembul keluar. Dasar guru - guru aneh. Setelah marah, malah mengusirku keluar.

Aku kembali memasuki ruang OSIS. Waktu hampir menunjukan pukul 5, dan itu artinya tadi mereka memarahiku hampir 2 jam penuh. Huh, sempurna! Dari pada _mood_ -ku bertambah buruk, aku lebih memilih memandang seisi ruang OSIS yang mewahnya tidak biasa ini.

Mataku tertuju kepada meja - meja kerja yang membentuk huruf U. Aku memang tadi pagi bersembunyi di bawah meja Arthur yang menjadi pusat dari meja - meja itu, tapi aku tidak memperhatikan jika jumlah dari semuanya ada 5 meja. Ini aneh sekali mengingat yang aku tahu biasanya hanya akan ada 4 meja untuk eksekutif OSIS. Apalagi, meja di sebelah meja bertuliskan _Fuku Kaicho_ itu tampak polos seperti tak ada yang menempatinya. Apa mungkin mereka semua membutuhkan satu meja tambahan untuk menaruh barang saja? Mungkin saja ya karena siapa yang tahu sifat manusia penghuni ruangan ini.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Dengan angkuhnya Arthur masuk ke dalam diikuti Alfred, Kiku, dan Eliza. Oh, astaga! Rasanya aku ingin menghajar wajah angkuhnya. Arthur langsung duduk di sampingku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin menamparnya saat itu juga.

"Maaf Nesia, kali ini kau harus bertemu Willem." Bisik Arthur.

"Tapi, perjanjiannya..." Kataku benar - benar ingin menamparnya detik itu juga.

"Aku akan mencoba menjauhkanmu darinya. Aku sudah berjanji bukan?" Kata Arthur membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menamparnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Kenapa Nesia disini?" Tanya Alfred bingung.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Nesia disini karena dia yang akan membantu Elizabeta dan dia berhak tau segalanya." Jawab Arthur menggantikanku untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Oh, jadi orang yang _Kaicho_ maksud tadi pagi adalah Nesia." Kata Kiku mengerti.

"Ngomong - ngomong, tumben sekali Ludwig dan Willem terlambat." Kata Eliza sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Benar juga. Kau yakin sudah memberi tahu mereka pertemuan selanjutnya jam 5, Alfred?" Kata Arthur ragu pada Alfred.

"Sudah, _Kaicho_. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada keduanya." Kata Alfred meyakinkan.

"Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya Ludwig terlambat." Gumam Arthur.

Tiba - tiba pintu ruang OSIS dibuka dengan kasar. Masuklah pria bule yang kemarin mencari - cari Kiku. Napasnya terengah - engah dan wajahnya nampak panik.

"Arthur, gawat!" Teriak pria yang jika aku tidak salah ingat bernama Francis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Arthur kini berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Francis.

"Oh, Nesia disini juga? Apa kabar, _belle_?" Kata Francis malah menggodaku. Astaga, sepertinya makhluk itu perlu disiram air.

"Ayolah, apa yang gawat, _git_!" Umpat Arthur.

"Oh, iya, gawat! Ludwig terluka parah. Sekarang sedang ada di ruang kesehatan bersama Perawat Flor dan Willem." Kata Francis.

Kami segera berlari keluar dari ruang OSIS menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Jangan - jangan ada serangan lain selain yang aku dapat tadi. Oh, apa lagi sekarang?

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **ARTHUR POV**_

Rapat hari ini menyebalkan sekali. Anggota yang lain itu benar - benar tidak berguna. Pada akhirnya semua ide yang terlontar aku tolak karena terlalu standar. Rapat hari ini hanya membuahkan amarah dan sedikit hasil keputusan mengenai pembagian kelompok untuk lomba. Rencana awal yang menginginkan untuk membagi kelompok menjadi 7 sesuai benua asalnya, aku ubah semuanya.

 _Well_ , sejujurnya aku tak terlalu suka dengan sistem sekolah ini yang memisahkan kelas sesuai benua, bukan minat. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengubah semuanya kali ini. Aku menginginkan kelompok yang terbagi menjadi 3 saja. Jadi, setiap kelas dari setiap angkatan akan digabung. Dan untuk penggabungannya akan ditentukan melalui undian nanti. Hari ini aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan rapat. Lagi pula, aku ada rapat lain dengan Dewan Keamanan dan Nesia jam 5 sore ini.

Ah, aku harus meminta maaf pada Nesia nanti karena melanggar syaratnya. Aku tahu, dia benar - benar tak ingin menemui Willem seperti tadi pagi. Namun, aku harus rapat dengan keduanya. Aku pasti akan menjauhkan mereka berdua sebisaku. Aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan sekali sentak. Nesia tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang membuka pintu dengan tiba - tiba.

Aku langsung mendekati Nesia dan duduk disebelahnya. Aku tak ingin yang lain mendengar percakapanku dengan Nesia. Rasanya menyenangkan memiliki rahasia berdua.

"Maaf Nesia, kali ini kau harus bertemu Willem." Bisikku pelan tepat di telinga Nesia.

"Tapi, perjanjiannya..." Kata Nesia terlihat kesal sekali.

"Aku akan mencoba menjauhkanmu darinya. Aku sudah berjanji bukan?" Kataku kemudian membuat wajah Nesia melunak.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Kenapa Nesia disini?" Tanya Alfred bingung.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Nesia disini karena dia yang akan membantu Elizabeta dan dia berhak tau segalanya." Jawabku menutupi rahasia kami.

"Oh, jadi orang yang _Kaicho_ maksud tadi pagi adalah Nesia." Kata Kiku mengerti.

"Ngomong - ngomong, tumben sekali Ludwig dan Willem terlambat." Kata Eliza sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Benar juga. Kau yakin sudah memberi tahu mereka pertemuan selanjutnya jam 5, Alfred?" Kataku ragu pada Alfred.

"Sudah, _Kaicho_. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada keduanya." Kata Alfred meyakinkan.

"Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya Ludwig terlambat." Gumamku bingung.

Tiba - tiba pintu ruang OSIS dibuka dengan kasar. Masuklah si kodok Francis menyebalkan. Napasnya terengah - engah dan wajahnya nampak panik.

"Arthur, gawat!" Teriak Francis.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku kini berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Francis.

"Oh, Nesia disini juga? Apa kabar, _belle_?" Kata Francis malah menggoda Nesia dan mengabaikanku. Astaga, sepertinya kodok ini perlu aku kutuk.

"Ayolah, apa yang gawat, _git_!" Umpatku kesal.

"Oh, iya, gawat! Ludwig terluka parah. Sekarang sedang ada di ruang kesehatan bersama Perawat Flor dan Willem." Kata Francis.

Aku dan yang lain langsung berlari keluar menuju ruang kesehatan. Geram rasanya mendengar ada serangan lagi. Apa sebenarnya mau mereka? Apa mereka ingin bermain - main denganku? Tidak! Mereka tidak akan bisa mempermainkanku! Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mempermainkan personifikasi Britania Raya ini! Tidak akan pernah!

Kemarahanku menyeruak begitu saja. Bukan karena Ludwig yang terluka, tapi karena mereka menyerang selalu diluar perkiraanku. Jika ingin menyerang, kenapa tidak malam hari saja? Kenapa harus sore? Kenapa? Bukankah lebih mudah melakukan penyerangan saat mata terbutakan gelapnya malam? Oh, astaga! Aku bisa gila dengan semua pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiranku saat ini.

Siapa yang sebenarnya menyerang Ludwig? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan panser besar bertenaga badak itu? Ludwig adalah salah satu makhluk terkuat di Hetalia _Academy_ ini, maka dari itu dia terpilih sebagai ketua dari Dewan Keamanan. Hanya orang dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa menandingi Ludwig.

"Ludwig!"

Aku membuka ruang kesehatan dengan sangat kasar. Perawat Flor dan Willem menoleh padaku dengan terkejut. Feliciano tampak ada disana juga sedang menangis tersedu - sedu. Aku segera menyeruak melihat keadaan Ludwig. Tubuhnya penuh luka sayat dan wajahnya tampak membiru, namun kulit tubuhnya berwarna kemerahan. Aku dan Nesia saling pandang. Ini bukan serangan biasa.

"Sihir." Bisik Nesia yang berlindung di belakangku. Aku mengangguk menyetujui kata - kata Nesia tadi.

"Kau punya sihir penyembuh?" Bisikku.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya." Bisik Nesia balik.

"Willem, kau yang bersama Ludwig sejak tadi?" Tanyaku kepada Willem yang sedari tadi memperhatikan seseorang dibalik punggungku.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena Ludwig sudah berlari keluar saat aku akan menghampirinya untuk pergi ke ruang OSIS. Begitu aku berhasil menyusulnya, yang aku lihat tubuhnya sudah berdarah, lalu ada seperti bola cahaya merah yang mengenainya." Jelas Willem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kurcaci mungil di belakangku ini.

"Kiku, panggil Vlad. Dia pasti ada di ruang perpustakaan. Alfred, cari Lukas dan bawa dia kesini. Elizabeta, kau kembalilah ke asrama bersama Nesia. Biar aku yang mengurus masalah disini. Nanti akan aku telepon lagi untuk kabar selanjutnya. Bubar!" Perintahku untuk mengamankan situasi sementara ini.

Willem tampak tak setuju dengan keputusanku agar Nesia kembali ke asrama dan tampak ingin menyusulnya. Untunglah Willem tak mengikuti mereka dan tetap berada disini bersamaku. Tak lama kemudian, Kiku kembali bersama Vlad yang langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Ludwig.

Jujur, aku hanya punya sihir untuk menyerang dan perlindungan diri. Sebenarnya bisa aku belajar menggunakan sihir penyembuhan sama seperti Vlad, tapi aku enggan melakukannya. Hanya membuang waktuku yang berharga. Walaupun sedikit - sedikit aku juga belajar mengenai pengobatan berbagai kasus serangan ghaib sih.

Keadaan Ludwig mulai membaik. Warna kulitnya sudah mulai normal. Mungkin karena serangan itu tidak terlalu kuat, Ludwig bisa bertahan lama. Ludwig mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Vlad yang masih mengobatinya.

"Ya, rasanya sudah tidak ada ribuan jarum yang menusukku." Jawab Ludwig. Perawat Flor segera memberi Ludwig minum.

"Ludwig!" Teriak Feliciano girang sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya itu dengan mata yang masih basah berurai air mata. Entah mengapa aku jijik melihatnya.

"Aduh! Sakit, Bodoh! Lepaskan!" Teriak Ludwig sambil menjauhkan Feliciano darinya. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini?" Tanyaku tanpa basa - basi.

"Aku mengejar Mr. Puffin yang keluar dari wilayah pengamanan. Begitu aku berada di dekat daerah bangunan lama, dia menghilang. Suaranya masih terdengar, tapi entah kemana. Aku mencari ke sekeliling sana dan tak menemukannya. Begitu hendak kembali, ada seperti benang - benang tipis yang tidak aku lihat yang menggoresku. Semakin lama, benang - benang itu semakin melilitku, aku tak bisa menghindar, dan... yah, cahaya merah itu mengenaiku." Jelas Ludwig panjang lebar.

Ternyata benar dugaanku dan Nesia sebelumnya. Ada yang mencurigakan dengan daerah bangunan lama itu. Nesia juga diserang disana. Setelah yakin bahwa Ludwig sudah baik - baik saja, aku keluar dan mencari Alfred yang tak kunjung kembali. Kemana anak itu? Biasanya tak sulit baginya mencari dan menemukan seseorang. Jangan - jangan...

Aku mulai berpikiran hal buruk ketika mataku menangkap sosok pemuda berkacamata yang sedang mengigit burger sambil berjalan. Huh, bocah itu benar - benar—! Dia hampir saja membuatku paranoid. Aku kira dia terkena serangan juga seperti Ludwig.

"Kemana saja kau?" Semprotku begitu Alfred berada di hadapanku.

"Kan kau yang menyuruhku mencari Lukas, _Kaicho_. Aku tak menemukannya dimana pun. Karena lelah terus mencari, ya aku makan dulu." Kata Alfred santai sambil menunjukkan burgernya yang sudah tinggal separuh.

"Huh, lain kali jika tak menemukannya beri aku kabar! Apa gunanya ponselmu jika tak kau gunakan dalam keadaan begini?" Ujarku kesal.

"Kenapa marah?" Tanya Alfred yang tak juga mengerti.

"Karena aku takut kau diserang juga! Kau adikku, meski kau sudah melepaskan diri, kau tetap adikku..." Kataku kelepasan mengungkapkan ketakutanku. Aku merasa lemas hingga bersimpuh di hadapan Alfred.

"Maaf..." Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Alfred.

Aku mendengak dan mendapati sosok kurcaci kecil yang seharusnya tidak ada disana. Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah kembali ke asrama?

"Nesia?" Kataku heran melihat kehadirannya yang tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku bangkit dan mendekatinya meninggalkan Alfred di belakangku.

" _Tsundere..._ " Desis Nesia tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Kurcaci." Kataku tersinggung.

"Alis tebal."

"Mulut pedas."

"Ulat bulu."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata - kata terakhir Nesia. Bisa - bisanya dirinya menyebutku Ulat Bulu. Rasanya aku ingin menarik kuat pipinya yang menggembung sehat itu.

"Ahahahaha..." Tahu - tahu Nesia tertawa geli. Tentu saja aku bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Hahaha... ternyata benar. Kau itu lebih cocok galak dan seperti peran antagonis disini. Tidak cocok _mellow_ seperti tadi. Hihihihi..." Kata Nesia masih tertawa geli.

Aku baru sadar apa yang diperbuat Nesia. Dia mengalihkan ketakutanku yang tadi dengan kekesalan yang dia perbuat. Aku menyentuh dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Nesia. Nesia tampak terkejut, tapi dia tidak menepis tanganku menolaknya.

"EHM." Alfred menginterupsi. "Oh, ayolah! Jangan abaikan _hero_ disini." Lanjut Alfred. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ah, Alfred mengganggu kesenanganku saja.

"Ngomong - ngomong kenapa kau masih disini, Nesia?" Kataku beralih pada Nesia setelah sempat mengacak - acak rambut Alfred sebagai hukumannya karena telah merusak kesenanganku.

"Ah, aku hanya mengambil tasku yang tertinggal di loker tadi. Lalu, Eliza memintaku menunggu sebentar karena dia ada urusan di gedung kelas 3. Tapi, dia tidak juga kembali." Kata Nesia terlihat lelah menunggu.

"Ah, susul saja. Dia pasti lama jika bertemu dengan suaminya." Kata Alfred santai.

Mata Nesia terbelalak terkejut. Ah, aku sampai lupa jika dia anak baru. Dia pasti belum tahu jika si Hungary itu telah menikah dengan Roderich Edelstein. _Well_ , itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum disini. Bahkan semua orang tahu kemana mencarinya jika ia tak ditemukan bersama kami, para eksekutif OSIS. Pasti Elizabeta sedang berada di ruang musik gedung kelas 3.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum." Kataku menyadarkan Nesia dari keterkejutannya.

"Oh... kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke asrama sendiri saja." Kata Nesia berbalik hendak pergi.

"Jangan! Setelah dua serangan dalam sehari ini, terlalu berbahaya untukmu kembali sendirian. Kami akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang asrama." Kataku menyeret Nesia dan Alfred keluar dari sekolah.

Tumben sekali Nesia tidak memberontak seperti tadi pagi. Alfred berjalan di sampingku, sementara Nesia tertinggal selangkah di belakangku. Ah, iya, aku hampir lupa ingin menanyakan tentang kalung yang dipakainya pada Nesia. Aku menemukan bahwa Nesia memakai kalung dari platina tadi pagi saat menghisap racun dari lehernya. Mungkinkah dia anggota ke-5 yang dimaksud Francis?

Sebaiknya nanti saja aku menanyakannya. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk memperketat penjagaan karena mereka sudah mulai agresif dan tinggal satu makhluk lagi yang mereka incar. Entah mengapa instingku mengatakan jika _Flying Mint Bunny_ dan teman - temanku dalam bahaya.

—OOOoooOOO—

Catatan Author:

Beres deh chapter ini. Ntar nyambung laginya agak lama ya. Kayaknya otak Author lagi buntu karena tahu - tahu yang nongol malah buat endingnya. Eh, tapi enggak tahu juga ding. Aurhor masih cari cara nyambungin ceritanya. Hehehe...

Makasih buat yang udah REVIEW, FOLLOW, dan FAVORITE! Yeay, ga nyangka Author abal - abal gini ada yang suka. Hahaha... /PLAK/

Oh, iya, kalo tokohnya jadi OCC maklumin aja yah! Kan di warning udah Author tulis kalo ini percobaan nekad dari Author. Huehehehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rating : Masih T. Bisa berubah sewaktu - waktu tergantung mood Author.**

 **Warning : Author newbie, jadi banyak TYPO dan aneh. Abal2 dan tidak masuk di akal. Ini percobaan nekad dari author yang baru ngeh dikit tentang hetalia. *ditimpuk pake batukali se-truk***

 _ **Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"Oh... kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke asrama sendiri saja." Kata Nesia berbalik hendak pergi.

"Jangan! Setelah dua serangan dalam sehari ini, terlalu berbahaya untukmu kembali sendirian. Kami akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang asrama." Kataku menyeret Nesia dan Alfred keluar dari sekolah.

Tumben sekali Nesia tidak memberontak seperti tadi pagi. Alfred berjalan di sampingku, sementara Nesia tertinggal selangkah di belakangku. Ah, iya, aku hampir lupa ingin menanyakan tentang kalung yang dipakainya pada Nesia. Aku menemukan bahwa Nesia memakai kalung dari platina tadi pagi saat menghisap racun dari lehernya. Mungkinkah dia anggota ke-5 yang dimaksud Francis?

Sebaiknya nanti saja aku menanyakannya. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk memperketat penjagaan karena mereka sudah mulai agresif dan tinggal satu makhluk lagi yang mereka incar. Entah mengapa instingku mengatakan jika _Flying Mint Bunny_ dan teman - temanku dalam bahaya.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **ARTHUR POV**_

Aku akan memikirkan segala cara untuk membuat mereka yang entah siapa pun itu berhenti dari tindakan bodohnya. Berani - beraninya mereka menantang personifikasi Britania Raya ini. Aku tidak akan segan lagi untuk mencarinya. Sudah cukup dengan korban kali ini. Akan aku acak - acak area bangunan lama.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku sudah melangkah jauh meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju asrama wanita. Hh... terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku marah hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih belakangan ini. Aku sadar, penjagaan di malam hari ini tak banyak membantu. Tapi, aku takut ada kemungkinan serangan lain saat semua terlelap dan tak satupun yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Langkah kami terhenti setelah kami berada di depan asrama wanita. Aku melirik Nesia yang juga berhernti selangkah di belakangku. Wajahnya tertunduk dan tertutupi rambutnya yang tergerai. Aku bingung dan langsung berjongkok di hadapannya untuk menatapnya yang terus menunduk. Alfred juga ikut - ikutan berjongkok di hadapan Nesia.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Bukannya menjawab, Nesia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ada apa?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada Nesia. Akhirnya aku memaksanya untuk menatap mataku.

Wajah Nesia merah padam seperti sedang demam. Tapi, tanganku tidak merasakan peningkatan suhu tubuh Nesa dari dagunya yang kini aku tahan agar tak memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Nesia tetap diam tak menjawabku.

"Oh, aku tahu. _Kaicho_ , itu..." Kata Alfred sambil menunjuk sesuatu arah.

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Alfred. Ah! Tanpa sadar, sejak tadi aku menggenggam tangan mungil Nesia. Buru - buru aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya. Karena terbiasa menggandeng tangan adikku saat kecil, aku sampai lupa kalau makhluk mungil ini mungkin tak terbiasa dengan sentuhan fisik seperti Kiku. _Well_ , yang pernah aku tahu, sentuhan fisik seperti ini memang masih tabu di negara - negara Asia. Tapi, ini kan hanya gandengan saja. Masa iya sampai sebegitunya?

"Ugh, ARTHUR BODOH! KENAPA TIDAK MENYADARINYA SEJAK TADI?!" Semprot Nesia tiba - tiba lalu pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

Aku menatap Alfred dengan pandangan heran. Alfred hanya terkikik melihatku yang bingung terkena semprotan Nesia. Kami segera bangkit dan pergi menuju asrama pria.

"Ada apa sih dengan kurcaci kecil itu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Salah _Kaicho_ sendiri sih. Nesia itu lebih tertutup dan pemalu dari Kiku. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan fisik antar lawan jenis, _Kaicho_. Adiknya saja hampir semuanya perempuan, makanya dia tidak terbiasa dengan laki - laki." Terang Alfred membuatku mengangguk mengerti.

Ternyata dugaan awalku benar. Ah, dia memang gadis yang menarik. Aku baru tahu di zaman ini masih ada gadis yang tidak terbiasa dengan pegangan tangan. Bahkan wajahnya jadi lebih merah dari pada tomat segar. Memikirkannya saja membuatku geli sendiri mengingat wajahnya yang benar - benar lucu.

Aku pun mengunci pintu kamarku. Baru saja kepalaku menyandar pada bantal, pikiranku terusik dengan satu hal. Kemana Lukas? Biasanya dia tidak sulit dicari. _Well_ , mungkin lebih baik aku coba hubungi dia. Ng? Lho? Kenapa Lukas tak mengangkatnya? Nadanya tersambung, namun Lukas tak juga menjawab panggilanku. Apa dia sedang sibuk?

Aku sudah coba menghubungi Lukas sebanyak 5 kali. Tak ada satu pun panggilanku yang terjawab. Akhirnya aku meninggalkan ponselku di atas kasur setelah membantingnya dengan cukup keras ke kasur dan pergi untuk mandi. Huh, nanti juga akan telepon balik jika sadar ada panggilan tak terjawab dariku.

Air dingin mengalir melalui kepalaku. Ya, aku sengaja mandi tidak menggunakan air hangat untuk mendinginkan kepalaku yang rasanya sudah dipenuhi asap tebal. Aku butuh penjernihan pikiran untuk mencari cara menangkap mereka. Aku tak mau nama baikku sebagai tameng pelindung hancur karena kasus ini.

Selesai menggosok tubuhku di bawah _shower_ , aku berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk patroli malam ini. _Well_ , aku makan malam dulu sebelum benar - benar keluar asrama untuk patroli. Tepat ketika aku akan membuka pintu, seseorang mengetuknya. Ternyata Lukas.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Arthur Kirkland." Sapa Lukas tak seperti biasanya. Aku tahu nada ini, dia pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan sangat rahasia.

"Tidak usah berbasa - basi, _git_. Aku tahu kau mau sesuatu." Ucapku dingin.

"Hahaha... ternyata kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Kata Lukas melepas sikap formalnya.

"Masuk! Kalau mau bicara, jangan di tempat umum." Kataku lalu menyingkir dari pintu.

Kami duduk di sofa yang ada di pojok kamarku. _Well_ , aku tak suka berbasa - basi ria dan langsung menanyakan tujuannya.

"Ada apa? Oh, iya, kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Tanyaku langsung tanpa basa - basi.

"Oh, ponselku tertinggal di kamar. Aku tak tahu kau meneleponku. Aku kemari karena ada berita dari kepala sekolah. _Magic Club_ diminta untuk menyebar anggotanya ke ke-3 gedung kelas, asrama, dan area bangunan lama." Kata Lukas.

"Kepala sekolah tahu masalah ini?!" Aku terkejut bukan main.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan itu pada semuanya." Kata Lukas ringan.

"Aneh. Aku belum memberi tahu apa - apa pada Pak Tua itu." Kataku bingung dengan perintah dari Pak Tua itu.

"Nah, itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Memangnya kau yakin belum melapor apapun kepada beliau?" Tanya Lukas memastikan.

"Yakin. Dan tak akan ada yang berani melapor kecuali atas izinku. Ah, kecuali..." Aku tak melanjutkan kata - kataku.

"Kecuali apa?" Kali ini Lukas terdengar begitu penasaran.

"Ah, bukan apa - apa. Mungkin aku lupa membungkam mulut kodok itu. Kalau begitu, besok akan aku bagi penjagaannya agar tidak bentrok dengan pembagian dengan OSIS dan Dewan Keamanan. Sekarang, aku harus patroli lagi. Kau mau membantuku kan?" Kataku menutupi perkiraanku.

"Dengan senang hati." Kata Lukas.

"Kalau begitu, bantu Willem menjaga wilayah sekolah." Perintahku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku bersiap dulu di kamarku." Setelah berkata begitu, Lukas pergi dari kamarku dan meninggalkanku yang termenung sendirian di sofa empukku.

Tidak, Francis tidak selancang itu. Aku yakin anggota ke-5 itulah yang melaporkannya. Tapi, siapa? Apa Nesia? Bukankah dia baru tahu hari ini tentang detail kasusnya? Aku yakin sekali Nesia tidak ada waktu untuk melapor kepala sekolah tentang apa yang terjadi. Kecuali...

Aku segera mengambil ponselku begitu aku baru teringat jika aku belum memiliki nomor ponsel Nesia. _Bloody hell!_ Aku lupa jika aku belum meminta nomor gadis itu. Baiklah, akan aku pastikan dia memberiku penjelasan malam ini juga.

Segera, aku melesat meninggalkan kamarku menuju luar dan berkeliling sebentar hanya untuk memastikan keadaan sebelum kakiku melangkah ke tempat Nesia. Aku tak peduli dengan peraturan dan tanggapan bodoh orang lain ketika melihatku memasuki area asrama wanita. Yang pasti aku hampir lengah karena keunikan Nesia sampai aku lupa betapa mencurigakannya gadis itu.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NESIA POV**_

Saat berkata aku mengambil tasku dan menunggu Eliza, aku tidak berbohong. Karena memang itu niat awalnya, lalu, aku baru ingat jika aku belum memberikan laporan harianku ke kepala sekolah. Ya sudah, aku lapor saja kejadian penyerangan hari ini. Lalu, setelah melapor, ternyata Eliza belum juga kembali dan aku melihat Arthur dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu.

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku saat itu, aku tak suka melihat Arthur lemah seperti itu. Tidak sesuai dengan imej menyebalkannya. Dan lagi... rasanya lucu ketika bertengkar karena hal sepele dengannya. Hal itu membuatku terkikik geli di bawah guyuran _shower_ ini.

Setelah aku matikan _shower_ , aku beralih kepada _bathup_ yang aku isi kembang 7 rupa, yaitu mawar merah, mawar putih, kantil, melati, kenanga, sedap malam, dan melati gambir. Kembang 7 rupa mempunyai arti dan makna dalam kehidupan manusia. Bunga Mawar Merah yang mempunyai makna kelahiran diri manusia ke dunia. Bunga Mawar Putih yang maknanya ketentraman, sejahtera, dan damai. Lalu bunga Kantil, yaitu memiliki jiwa spiritual yang kuat untuk meraih sukses lahir maupun batin. Bunga Melati bermakna dalam melakukan tidakan selalu melibatkan hati (kalbu), tidak semerta merta melakukan. Bunga Kenanga mengandung makna generasi penerus leluhur. Bunga Sedap Malam melambangkan keharmonisan dan ketentraman. Dan yang terakhir, bunga Melati Gambir bermakna kesederhanaan.

Tidak ada tata cara khusus sebenarnya, karena aku bukan melakukan _ruwatan_ maupun upacara adat kehamilan dan kelahiran. Hanya menghilangkan rasa jijik karena sentuhan laki - laki lain. Yah, mungkin kata jijik bukan kata yang tepat sih karena aku bukan pengidap _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_. Aku hanya mau memurnikan kembali, kalau kata Ayah, diriku dari sentuhan orang - orang yang tidak berhak, belum berhak, menyentuhku. Dan cara termudahnya ya seperti ini, membasahi seluruh tubuhku dengan air yang sudah dicampur kembang 7 rupa.

Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa maksud dari mandi kembang ini. Aku hanya menjalankan adat dan kebiasaan yang Ayah dan Ibu turunkan padaku. Lagi pula, aku juga merasa lebih segar dan tenang setelah berendam dengan air yang dicampur kembang 7 rupa. Mungkin ini hanya efek psikologis sebab aku mengikuti apa yang orang tuaku ajarkan. Entahlah, yang pasti aku merasa ini ada untungnya bagiku, selain sebagai parfum alami saat mandi. Hehehe...

Tepat saat kakiku menginjak lantai luar kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, pintu kamarku diketuk. Mungkin si Malay atau Eliza. Tadi sore kan Eliza bilang di pesan singkat akan mampir ke kamarku dulu sebelum berjaga. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dan membungkus rambutku yang basah dengan handuk. Aku hampir lupa jika malam ini aku bertugas untuk menjaga wilayah asrama. Dengan terburu - buru, aku memakai celana _training_ panjang dan kaus lengan panjangku karena udara malam cukup dingin jika harus memakai baju lengan pendek.

Ketukan pintu semakin keras terdengar. Huh, dasar tidak sabaran! Untung aku sudah makan dan tidak ada tugas malam ini. Dengan masih menggosokkan rambutku yang terbungkus handuk agar cepat kering, aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan satu sentakan.

Mataku terbelalak. Bukan Maya ataupun Eliza yang aku dapatkan dibalik pintu kamarku. Tidak, bukan Kiku dan Alfred juga seperti kemarin. Arthur si alis tebal menyebalkanlah yang ada di balik pintu itu. Ada apa dia kemari? Bukankah ini melanggar peraturan? Bahkan dia sendiri yang memintaku dan Eliza membantu mengamankan situasi disini agar tidak melanggar peraturan lagi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kemari?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku perlu bicara berdua denganmu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pastikan tentangmu." Jawab Arthur dingin.

"Tidak bisa nanti?" Kataku berusaha untuk mengundurnya.

"Harus sekarang, ini penting. Kita ke dermaga agar tak ada yang mencuri dengar." Kata Arthur bersikeras.

"Baiklah, tunggu 5 menit. Aku akan menaruh handukku dulu." Kataku lalu langsung menutup pintu.

Setelah menaruh handuk, menjepit rambutku dengan jepit bunga melati kesayanganku, dan mengantungi ponselku, aku keluar dari kamar bersama Arthur setelah terlebih dahulu mengunci pintu kamarku. Kami bergegas keluar asrama sebelum ada penghuni lain yang keluar dan melihat kami bersama. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan siswi lain.

Kini, kami berada di jalan utama dan melangkah menuju dermaga. Kami terdiam satu sama lain sepanjang jalan menuju dermaga. Yah, hanya sekolah dan dermaga saja yang merupakan kawasan netral dimana siswa laki - laki dan siswi perempuan boleh bertemu secara bebas. Karena dermaga ini gelap dan dekat dengan hutan, tak banyak yang mau kemari. mereka lebih memilih bertemu di sekolah atau di jalan utama. Walau tak banyak juga yang berani keluar pada malam hari.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau pastikan tentangku, Arthur?" Kataku begitu aku duduk di pinggir jembatan menghadap ke laut. Tanganku menopang pipiku yang mengarahkan wajahku menghadap Arthur yang sudah duduk disampingku.

"Kalungmu itu... dari platina?" Tanya Arthur terdengar ragu. Seperti ragu untuk marah atau tidak(?).

"Begitulah. Kau tahu darimana aku memakai kalung platina?" Kataku bingung.

"Aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya saat menghisap racun tadi pagi. Jadi, dari mana kau dapatkan kalung itu?" Kata Arthur seolah menginterogasiku.

Aku teringat kata - kata kepala sekolah untuk tidak membocorkan apapun mengenai kalung ini. Eh? Bukankah beliau hanya berpesan untuk jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui aku memakai kalung ini? Ah, aku jadi teringat perkataannya sore tadi.

 _"Terima kasih atas laporannya hari ini. Teruslah melaporkan perkembangannya padaku. Aku izinkan kau untuk membantu mereka, tapi jangan lupa untuk terus merahasiakan tugasmu ini dari mereka. Dengan begini, kau akan lebih mudah bergerak tanpa perlu takut dicurigai." Kata kepala sekolah panjang lebar setelah menerima laporan dariku._

 _"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kataku menanggapi peringatannya._

 _"Kalau bisa, bawa dokumen asli milik Arthur itu kemari. Biar aku yang menyimpannya nanti sebelum aku musnahkan bersama dokumen lain yang mereka gunakan untuk upacara itu. Aku takut akan ada salinan lain dari dokumen terkutuk itu jika terus berada di tangan Arthur. Aku yakin kau bisa mengambilnya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan kan, Nesia? Aku tahu Arthur pasti tak akan mengizinkanmu mengambil dokumen itu jika kau memintanya baik - baik." Kata kepala sekolah lagi - lagi memberikan tugas tambahan bagiku._

 _"Akan aku usahakan secepatnya karena Arthur menguncinya dalam brankas. Aku tak begitu yakin bisa mengambilnya karena mengingat betapa rapinya Arthur menyimpan dokumen itu, tapi akan tetap aku usahakan." Kataku berusaha menyanggupinya karena memang tidak boleh ada penolakan dalam surat perjanjian yang ditanda tangani Ayah yang kemudian ditujukan untukku itu yang kemudian terpaksa aku tanda tangani juga._

 _"Oh, iya, mengenai luka di lehermu itu... Apa Arthur sendiri yang mengobatinya?" Kata kepala sekolah yang membuatku terheran karena pertanyaan anehnya itu._

 _"Begitulah." Kataku sekenanya._

 _"Kalau begitu, mungkin Arthur akan bertanya mengenai kalung itu. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun dan cukup memperlihatkan liontin itu pada Arthur. Dia tidak akan bertanya lagi padamu." Kata kepala sekolah misterius. Ah, aku benci sikap sok misteriusnya itu._

 _"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Kataku pamit sebelum aku semakin jengkel dengan semua tingkah tua bangka itu. Jika saja dia bukan teman Ayah dan aku tidak terikat kontrak perjanjian konyol itu, mungkin aku tak akan mau mendengar semua perintah dan kata - kata sok misteriusnya._

Aku mendengus kesal karena membayangkan kejadian tadi sore. Sungguh, semua itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Siapa coba yang harus menanggung resiko jika ketahuan? Hanya aku. Kepala sekolah tua itu hanya bisa memerintah dan tak menanggung resiko apapun. Jika saja waktu bisa aku putar lagi, mungkin aku sudah menghentikan Ayah dari semua tindakan bodohnya.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" Kata Arthur mengejutkanku dari lamunanku.

"Iya, aku dengar. Tentang kalung ini kan?" Kataku sambil menunjukkan liontin aneh yang menggantung di rantai platina kalung itu.

Mata Arthur sukses membulat dan sepertinya yang dikatakan kepala sekolah salah karena detik berikutnya Arthur menyemprotku dengan segudang pertanyaan.

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya? Kenapa bisa? Apa kau tak memikirkan bahaya menjadi 'pedang' sekolah?" Tanya Arthur bertubi - tubi membuatku pusing sendiri untuk menjawabnya.

"Aduh! Kalau nanya satu - satu! Aku jadi bingung harus jawab darimana." Ujarku kesal dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang Arthur ajukan.

"Kalau begitu jawab dari pertanyaan pertamaku." Kata Arthur mulai tenang dengan nada dingin yang kentara.

"Dasar! Aku mendapatkannya belum lama ini dari seseorang dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku yang diberi kalung ini. Bahkan maksudnya saja aku tak tahu karena aku hanya diminta menjaganya dan merahasiakan aku memilikinya, kecuali padamu. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir, aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Arthur. 'Pedang' sekolah? Apa itu?" Kataku menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar setelah menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak salah lagi. Memang kaulah pemegang platina ke-5. Memangnya kau tidak diberi tahu apapun mengenai kalung itu?" Kata Arthur malah membuatku tambah tak mengerti.

"Sama sekali tidak." Kataku benar - benar penasaran.

"Begini, di sekolah ini memiliki 5 anggota eksekutif OSIS. 4 orang dipilih oleh siswa, dan 1 orang spesial dipilih oleh yang berkuasa, yaitu kepala sekolah. Karena pilihan kepala sekolah, dia memiliki kedudukan setara denganku, ketua OSIS. Tak ada yang mengetahui anggota ke-5 itu selain kepala sekolah. Tapi, dia bisa ditemukan melalui aksesoris platina yang harus dia kenakan sebagai tanda dia anggota eksekutif OSIS. Semua anggota eksekutif OSIS memakai aksesoris platina dengan emblem OSIS yang mengukir disana." Kata Arthur sambil menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

Aku terkejut melihat ukiran di cincin itu yang sama dengan bentuk aneh liontin yang ada di kalung yang aku kenakan. Aku tidak habis pikir, aku tidak pernah mendaftar jadi OSIS, bahkan aku anak baru di sekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa aku jadi anggota eksekutif? Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah menjadi anggota OSIS. Apalagi aku anak baru. Bagaimana bisa—?" Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaanku karena terlalu syok.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kepala sekolah memiliki standar tersendiri dalam memilihnya. Tidak peduli anak baru, anak kelas X, atau bahkan anak kelas XII yang akan lulus, siapa saja bisa jadi anggota ke-5 itu. Aku sendiri tak pernah melihat ada anggota ke-5 sebelum ini karena biasanya posisi itu selalu kosong." Jelas Arthur masih dengan nada dinginnya yang sedingin malam ini.

"Jadi, aku terikat OSIS dan segala kegiatannya? Lalu, apa tugasku? Oh, sial! Aku dijebak lagi sama tua bangka itu!" Kataku pasrah dan kesal yang kentara. Aku frustasi.

"Tidak, kau tidak terikat seperti kami. Kau hanya terikat untuk berada di garis depan bersama kami untuk mempertahankan sekolah dan siswanya dari ancaman bahaya. Maka dari itu, kau adalah 'pedang' yang bertugas mencari celah kelemahan lawan sebelum akhirnya menusuk untuk menang." Jelas Arthur panjang.

"Mencari celah? Menusuk? Aku tak paham apa yang kau maksud. Jika begitu keadaannya, aku akan mengembalikan kalung ini dan menolak posisi ini. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan organisasi apapun." Kataku hendak bangkit dari dudukku, namun dicegah Arthur.

"Kau tak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah dibebankan padamu. _Well_ , dibebankan mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, mungkin dipercayakan padamu adalah kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggantinya. Nesia, aku tahu kau ingin menolaknya, tapi kau coba saja dulu. Setidaknya sampai kasus ini selesai, karena ini juga menjadi tanggung jawab kita berdua, sebagai 'pedang dan tameng sekolah'. Dewan Keamanan hanya akan berperan sebagai petugas evakuasi keadaan semakin berbahaya. Kitalah yang harus mencegahnya, karena kita garis pertahanan depan." Kata Arthur panjang lebar membuatku semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekolah ini yang semakin aneh di mataku.

"Entahlah, Arthur. Aku bahkan tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan disini." Ujarku lirih.

"Jika ini tentang Willem, percayakan saja padaku. Tapi, kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk tak sembarang melaporkan kasus ini pada Pak Tua itu. Aku tak bisa percaya pada tua bangka yang suka seenaknya itu." Kata Arthur sambil merapikan rambutku yang terbang menutupi wajahku karena tertiup angin malam dengan lembut.

Aku hanya terdiam menatap mata _emerald_ yang kini menembus mataku seolah menenggelamkanku kedalam kilauan indahnya. Aku terpesona menatap pria Eropa yang sering kali menyebalkan itu saat rambut pirangnya ikut berterbangan tertiup angin. Tidak, Arthur. Bukan Willem yang membuatku tidak ingin bertahan disini. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke sisi Ayah dan menjaganya dari orang - orang yang hobi memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya. Aku tak tenang meninggalkannya hanya dalam pengawasan Ibu yang terlalu penurut dan adik - adikku yang tidak bisa aku andalkan, kecuali si Singapore. Akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan untuk memberikan jawaban pada Arthur.

Yah, aku tak begitu serius juga berjanji tak akan melapor. Hey, aku punya perjanjian dengan kepala sekolah, ingat? Namun, aku setuju untuk tak melaporkan kejadian seutuhnya karena sama seperti Arthur, aku juga tidak menyukai kepala sekolah. Sedikit banyak aku pun curiga padanya. Untuk kasus seperti ini, tak ada yang bisa kau percaya, bahkan saudaramu sendiri.

"Ayo, kembali. Aku masih harus berkeliling dan kau juga masih harus menjaga asrama, kan?" Kata Arthur bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku bangun.

Tentu saja aku tak meraih tangannya. Aku baru mandi kembang, tentu saja aku menolak sentuhan kulit dari lelaki lain selain keluargaku. Seromantis apapun dia, aku tak akan tergoda. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak akan kembali membuka hatiku untuk pria Eropa yang terkenal licik, meski harus aku akui jika Arthur berbeda. Kami kembali dalam diam dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuan kami masing - masing meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan lain yang masih mengganjal di hati.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Elizabeta sudah lelah memencet bel kamar Nesia berkali - kali namun tak juga di bukakan pintu. Setelah 20 menit menunggu di luar, Elizabeta menyerah dan memutuskan untuk turun ke lobby. Matanya menyipit mendapati ada 2 sosok yang berjalan berdampingan lalu berpisah di depan gerbang asrama wanita. Tentu saja Elizabeta mengenali salah satu sosoknya sebagai sang ketua OSIS. Dari caranya berjalan saja, ia sudah bisa memastikan jika orang itu Arthur Kirkland. Mata Elizabeta sukses terbelalak begitu menyadari sosok yang satu lagi adalah Kirana Kusnapharani yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Kau dari mana, Nesia?" Tanya Elizabeta begitu melihat Nesia datang dari gerbang depan asrama.

"Aku ada keperluan sedikit di dermaga." Jawab Nesia santai.

"Dengan _Kaicho_?" Kata Elizabeta memastikan penglihatannya tadi.

"Begitulah. Hanya mendiskusikan mengenai kasus ini. Ada beberapa hal yang aku tanyakan padanya." Kata Nesia mengerti kecurigaan Elizabeta.

"Oh, begitu. Rambutmu berantakan sekali ngomong - ngomong." Kata Elizabeta sambil memperhatikan wajah Nesia dengan nada menggodanya.

"Angin di dermaga memang cukup kencang. Sudahlah, kita mulai berjaga." Kata Nesia sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan diselingi tawa dan senggolan bahu dari Elizabeta yang sedang menggoda Nesia. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan, tapi entah Nesia yang mudah berbaur atau Elizabeta yang cocok dengan sifat Nesia sehingga keduanya cepat akrab dan menghilangkan sikap formal yang mereka lakukan ketika pertama berkenalan. Mereka bergurau seolah mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

Nesia kagum dengan sosok Elizabeta yang tangguh dan anggun pada saat yang sama. Elizabeta kini mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang ditambah dengan _sweater_ untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Ditangannya terdapat senjata andalannya yaitu sebuah penggorengan atau dia biasa menyebutnya _frying pan_. Sikapnya yang tangguh dan siap sedia sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang feminin. Itulah yang membuat Nesia kagum dan merasa cocok dengan Elizabeta.

Sementara Elizabeta juga mengagumi Nesia yang _friendly_ dan _easy going_. Keramahan dan kesantunan Nesia-lah yang membuat Elizabeta tertarik untuk berteman dengannya. Selain itu, ketangguhan Nesia yang walau mungil tapi kuat itu membuatnya nyaman karena merasa cocok dengan sikapnya. Walau Elizabeta merasa heran juga dengan penampilan Nesia yang tomboy sekaligus manis pada saat yang sama.

Malam semakin larut dan kegiatan berjaga masih tetap dilakukan. Nesia merapatkan kedua tangannya yang mulai kedinginan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kini, ia sedang menjaga bagian belakang asrama sampai ke kebun yang berada di dekat sekolah. Sementara Elizabeta sedang menjaga bagian depan asrama beserta taman hingga perbatasan mendekati hutan yang membatasi antara area asrama dan dermaga bersama dengan _frying pan_ -nya.

Ya, sekolah ini memang aneh karena letaknya yang berada di tengah hutan belantara dan hanya ada sebuah jalan yang menjadi satu - satunya akses menuju dermaga yang jarang dilabuhi kapal. Namun, para siswa disini tidak perlu khawatir karena fasilitas didalamnya sudah sangat lengkap. Ada perkebunan dan peternakan di area antara sekolah dan asrama untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makanan segar para siswa. Belum lagi ada juga fasilitas perawatan tubuh di dalam asrama dan juga _mini market_ yang menyediakan apa saja. Makan pagi dan malam pun sudah terjamin oleh kantin asrama masing - masing, kecuali mereka malas keluar kamar untuk menuju ruang makan di lantai 1 asrama.

Kedua asrama ini terbagi dalam beberapa blok dan lantai. Basement itu tempat untuk melakukan perawatan dan fasilitas lainnya seperti _mini market, tailor, laundry_ , dan lain sebagainya. Untuk lantai 1, terdapat _lobby_ , ruang makan, dan beberapa kamar untuk tamu yang ingin menginap. Sementara lantai 2 ke atas, diisi dengan kamar asrama yang terbagi dalam 7 blok. Setiap kamar juga sudah berisi lengkap layaknya apartemen kecil seperti ruang tidur, kamar mandi, toilet, dapur kecil, dan sofa tamu. Semua lantai terhubung dengan tangga dan lift. Dan khusus pemilik kamar dengan posisi terluar seperti Nesia, ada tangga darurat yang juga bisa di gunakan di dekat lorong yang sudah seperti balkon untuk mereka karena posisinya yang langsung menghadap taman depan atau belakang asrama. Tidak ada perbedaan antara asrama wanita dan asrama pria.

Perhatian Nesia terusik. Ada sesuatu yang berbisik di telinganya, tapi tak ada seorang pun disana selain dirinya. Bahkan, tak ada makhluk tak kasat mata disekitarnya. _'Ah, aku baru ingat. Ini pasti Ayah'_ , ujar Nesia dalam hati. Nesia langsung mencari tempat tak terlihat dan mulai melakukan ritualnya.

Nesia menarik napasnya perlahan dan mengembuskannya. Tak lama tubuh Nesia yang terduduk bergeming dan jiwanya melesap menuju dimensi lain tempat ayahnya menunggunya. Ya, Nesia ternyata baru mendapatkan panggilan dari ayahnya untuk bertemu.

"Ada apa, Ayahanda?" Tanya Nesia bersimpuh dihadapan ayahnya.

"Kirana Kusnapharani, putri sulung Ayah. Maaf memanggilmu malam - malam begini. Ada hal penting yang harus Ayah beri tahu padamu langsung dan tidak bisa lewat telepon." Kata ayahnya sambil mengisyaratkan Nesia untuk duduk tegak menghadapnya.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan kasus kali ini?" Tanya Nesia penasaran.

"Benar. Ini mengenai isi perjanjian itu. Ayah tahu ini salah, tapi jangan laporkan semuanya pada Peter. Ada yang salah dengan kasus kali ini. Aktifitas ghaib disana tidak normal, Anakku. Ayah takut ada penyadap di sekitarmu dan akan membahayakan dirimu." Kata ayah Nesia terlihat benar - benar khawatir.

"Dari awal aku sudah memberi tahu Ayah untuk tak menerimanya, bukan?" Kata Nesia ketus melihat sikap tidak tegas ayahnya kali ini.

"Ayah tak bisa menolaknya, tidak setelah Ayah berhutang budi padanya berpuluh - puluh tahun silam. Dia yang sudah membantu Ayah mengerti berbagai bahasa saat Wang Yao kecil dan yang lain datang ke rumah. Jadi, Ayah mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan." Jelas ayah Nesia getir.

"Ayah sudah berteman dengan banyak orang asing sejak lama?!" Seru Nesia terkejut.

"Begitulah. Itu kejadian lama saat kau masih dalam kandungan ibumu. Ayah pernah jadi tuan rumah untuk perdagangan dari berbagai belahan dunia. Jadi, saat Willem datang saat perang itu terjadi, Ayah mengerti apa yang dia katakan." Kata sang ayah membuat Nesia meringis.

"Dan Ayah dengan mudahnya menerima semua permintaan si kepala tulip itu—" Desis Nesia tajam.

"Sudahlah, Nak. Bukan itu inti permasalahan ini. Ayah hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun mengenai informasi apapun yang kau dapat. Upacara yang sedang berusaha kau cegah sangat berbahaya, bahkan jika salah melangkah, bisa jadi semuanya akan musnah dan sejarah akan kembali menuju awal pembentukan dunia." Kata ayahnya menyela protes yang akan Nesia lancarkan selanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti Ayah. Aku sendiri tak ingin semua kembali menjadi bola gas panas yang sangat besar." Kata Nesia mengangguk lemah.

"Dengar anakku, apapun yang terjadi, Ayah percaya kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Ayah percaya padamu, maka dari itu Ayah memilihmu untuk kesana." Kata ayah Nesia lembut sambil membelai kepala putri sulungnya itu dengan sayang.

"Ayah..."

"Satu lagi pesan dari Ayah, lepaskan dendammu, Nak. Dendam tak akan mengembalikan semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Kesalahan di masa lalu adalah sebuah pelajaran yang akan membentukmu menjadi lebih hebat di masa depan. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan ubah masa lalu karena masa depan seperti apa yang terjadi jika masa lalu berubah tidak akan ada yang tahu. Bisa jadi semua akan lebih buruk dari ini." Kata ayah Nesia lalu menghilang.

Nesia masih merenungi kata - kata ayahnya. Perlahan dia kembali ke dalam tubuhnya sebelum ada yang menemukan tubuhnya dan mengira dirinya sudah mati karena terus bergeming tanpa bernapas. Ya, ini adalah salah satu ilmu yang Nesia pelajari dari leluhurnya. Ilmu untuk memisahkan tubuh dan sukmanya. Sayangnya Nesia tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan tubuhnya jika masih ingin hidup karena tubuhnya masih membutuhkan oksigen. Lagi pula, ilmu ini terlalu berbahaya karena dapat menarik perhatian makhluk astral lain untuk merasuki dan mengendalikan tubuh tanpa jiwa itu.

Perlahan, Nesia kembali mengambil napas panjang. Nesia melirik jam di ponselnya, lalu mendesah berat. _'Sudah pagi rupanya. Lebih baik aku menemui Eliza untuk mengajaknya kembali ke dalam asrama'_ , ujar Nesia dalam hati ketika melihat angka yang ditunjukan di jam ponselnya merujuk pukul 3 pagi.

Akhirnya, Nesia dan Elizabeta kembali ke dalam kamar mereka di asrama setelah memastikan semuanya benar - benar aman. Nesia mengerang pelan begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal di atas kasurnya. Matanya benar - benar mengantuk sekarang.

Sementara itu keadaan di luar sana tidak seaman perkiraan Nesia dan Elizabeta yang kini mulai nyaman bergumul di balik selimut mereka masing - masing. Arthur yang melihat sinar merah di udara langsung melesat menuju sumber bola cahaya itu. Alfred dan Kiku pun tersingkap terkejut melihat bola merah di langit gelap itu.

Arthur segera menelepon Alfred untuk memintanya dan Kiku untuk tak bergerak dan meningkatkan pengawasan di sekitar sana. Alfred dan Kiku pun tak jadi beranjak dari tempat mereka berjaga. Arthur terus berlari menuju ke arah sekolah, arah asal cahaya itu.

"Lukas! Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Arthur begitu dirinya melihat Lukas terjatuh tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Mereka tiba - tiba menyerang. Aku tak tahu mengapa, lalu mereka menyerangku dan Willem." Kata Lukas sambil menunjuk ke arah Willem yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di taman tak terurus area bangunan lama.

"Willem! Bangun, _git_!" Kata Arthur sambil berlari mendekati Willem.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning membutakan pandangan Arthur. Arthur tak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di hadapanya. Tiba - tiba cahaya itu menghilang dan keadaan kembali gelap. Begitu Arthur membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup menahan silau akibat cahaya tadi, ia baru menyadari jika bukan hanya cahaya itu yang menghilang, namun juga Willem Van Govert.

"WILLEM!"

Arthur menjerit panik mencari keberadaan sang personifikasi Netherland itu. Rasa frustasi dan kemarahan mengambil alih dirinya. Aura gelap muncul di sekelilingnya. Sebuah kekuatan besar siap meledak dari diri Arthur. Tapi, kekuatan itu masih ditahannya. Pandangannya kini beralih kepada Lukas yang terluka dan membantunya untuk kembali ke asrama dan menemui Vladimir.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Vladimir membantu Lukas menyembuhkan lukanya. Arthur segera menyeret Alfred dan Kiku untuk rapat dadakan di kamar Ludwig yang masih tergolek lemas dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Ludwig bingung dengan kehadiran Arthur, Kiku, dan Alfed yang tiba - tiba di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini, Kirkland?" Tanya Ludwig bingung setelah membiarkan ketiganya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih terbalut perban, namun masih sanggup untuk beraktifitas ringan.

"Iya, _Kaicho_. Kenapa menyeret kami dengan kasar seperti itu?" Tanya Kiku bingung.

"Willem menghilang. Sepertinya dugaanku mengenai penculikan personifikasi benar." Kata Arthur membuat semua yang ada disana berteriak terkejut.

"APA?!"

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, Kirkland?! Kau tak membiarkannya berjaga sendirian kan?" Seru Ludwig marah.

"Tidak, dia berjaga bersama Lukas. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana awalnya karena posisiku sedang berada di area perkebunan asrama. Lukas bilang, tiba - tiba ada yang menyerang mereka dan Willem tak sadarkan diri saat aku sampai, sementara Lukas terluka disana." Jelas Arthur.

"Mereka menyerang dimana?" Tanya Kiku penasaran.

"Area bangunan lama. Sepertinya mereka sedang berjaga berkeliling disekitar sana." Kata Arthur.

"Cih, lagi - lagi disana." Ludwig berdecih kesal.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita isolasi daerah itu, _Kaicho_." Usul Alfred bergidik ngeri.

"Itu juga yang sedang aku pikirkan. Tapi, kita harus mengisolasi dari mana? Area bangunan lama kan menyatu dengan belakang GOR dan samping gedung kelas 1. Sulit untuk menentukan posisi amannya." Kata Arthur berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana jika kita telusuri saja pagi ini. Aku yakin mereka memakai pola tersendiri untuk menyerang dan area pertahanan mereka tidak seluas itu." Kata Ludwig memberi saran.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, akan aku periksa pagi ini. Kau jangan bergerak dari asrama sebelum tubuhmu benar - benar pulih, Ludwig. Alfred akan menjagamu kali ini dan jangan membantah." Perintah Arthur mutlak. Ludwig hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar perintah Arthur.

" _Kaicho_ akan memeriksanya sendiri? Kalau begitu aku ikut." Kata Kiku.

"Aku tidak sendiri. Aku akan pergi bersama Nesia. Kau berjaga di sekolah saja bersama Elizabeta. Kalau ada sesuatu yang gawat, segera hubungi kami. Ah, aku hampir lupa, kita juga diminta berjaga dengan anggota _Magic Club_. Lokasinya meliputi asrama, seluruh gedung, dan area bangunan lama. Untuk bangunan lama, biar aku yang menjaga. Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka lolos lagi." Kata Arthur geram.

"Nesia? Gadis Asia yang waktu itu menyapamu di gerbang, Kiku?" Tanya Ludwig bingung.

"Iya, itu Nesia." Jawab Kiku.

"Gadis mungil yang kelihatan lemah itu mau membantu Kirkland memeriksa area bangunan lama? Jangan bercanda, Kirkland! Kau mau membunuh gadis lemah itu?" Kata Ludwig ragu dengan keputusan Arthur.

"Benar, _Kaicho_. Jangan libatkan Nesia dalam hal berbahaya seperti itu." Kata Alfred menyetujui pendapat Ludwig.

"Nesia tidak lemah, asal kau tahu, Tuan Ludwig Beilschmidt. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia terlalu kuat untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil itu." Desis Arthur tajam.

"Yah, yah... terserah apa katamu, Kirkland." Kata Ludwig tidak peduli lagi.

"Sekarang bubar dan beristirahatlah sampai pagi. Aku akan melihat keadaan Lukas dulu di kamar Vlad. Kalian berhati - hatilah karena mereka masih mengincar 4 orang lagi." Kata Arthur membubarkan pertemuan dan keluar dari kamar Ludwig.

Pikiran Arthur semakin bercabang sekarang. _'Bukankah mereka baru mengumpulkan 4 makhluk? Kenapa sekarang malah mencari 4 penguasa dan 1 pemegang kunci? Apa mau mereka? Kenapa merubah pola penyerangan? Ugh, aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Lebih baik aku melihat keadaan Lukas sebelum kembali ke kamar'_ , kata Arthur dalam hati.

Arthur segera melihat keadaan Lukas yang kini jauh lebih baik setelah efek dari sihir penyembuh Vladimir bekerja. Setelah itu, Arthur kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoret - coret jurnalnya, mengurutkan setiap peristiwa, tempat kejadian, hingga korban. Sejauh ini kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil hanya area bangunan lama lah tempat yang paling mencurigakan. Otak cerdasnya seolah tidak mau berkompromi sekarang ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencari petunjuk disana. Karena lelah, Arthur pun tertidur dengan kepala yang menempel pada meja belajarnya.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **ARTHUR POV**_

Pagi sudah menjelang begitu mataku terbuka. Aku merutuki leherku yang sakit karena tertidur berbantalkan meja belajarku selama satu jam. Ya, aku memang tidak tertidur lama, namun cukup untuk mengatasi lelahku seharian kemarin. Setidaknya itu rekor tidur terlamaku saat sedang sibuk seperti ini.

Dering alarm membuat mataku terjaga sepenuhnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhku yang penuh dengan peluh hasil berjaga dan berlari semalam. Aku sangat menikmati saat dimana air mengalir melewati kepala, bahu, dada, hingga kakiku. Rasanya nyaman dan gemericik air yang dihasikkannya seperti melodi menenangkan bagiku.

Setelah berganti seragam, aku segera keluar menuju ruang makan hanya untuk mengambil segelas kopi dan sepotong roti karena kopi di kamarku sudah habis. Aku segera menghabiskan rotiku sebelum ada murid lain yang datang dan membawa gelas kopiku keluar asrama menuju sekolah.

Kakiku terhenti sebentar melihat asrama wanita. Apa gadis itu sudah bangun? Ah, aku jadi bingung pada diriku sendiri. Di satu sisi, aku sangat curiga dengan pengangkatannya sebagai anggota ke-5 dan ingin mendesaknya untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih, tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak tega menekannya dan dia memang terlihat polos tak mengetahui apapun. Semua perasaanku yang ingin menekan, mencurigai, dan marah padanya hilang seketika begitu aku bertatap langsung dengannya. Aku seolah terhipnotis dengan mata coklat indahnya dan kepolosan wajah manisnya. Bahkan aku lupa untuk meminta nomor teleponnya kemarin. Padahal kami berbicara cukup lama di dermaga.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju sekolah sambil meresap kopi yang ada di tanganku. Sebenarnya aku lebih menggemari teh dari pada kopi, tapi aku saat ini lebih membutuhkan kopi untuk menjaga mataku agar tetap terjaga. _Well_ , setidaknya hanya sampai kasus ini selesai.

Kakiku terus melangkah mendekati sekolah. Setelah sampai, aku langsung menghempaskan diriku ke kursi kebanggaanku di ruang OSIS. Aku kembali mengecek jurnalku dan coretan - coretan di dalamnya. Memang benar aku mencurigai Nesia yang tiba - tiba pindah dan menjadi anggota ke-5 tanpa tahu apa - apa. Tapi, setelah aku pikir lagi, untuk apa dia menyerang dirinya sendiri jika memang dia pelakunya? Untuk apa pula dia mati - matian menyelamatkan adiknya waktu itu?

Agh, aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Sepertinya petunjuknya masih belum cukup. Saat ini, hanya diriku saja yang benar - benar bisa aku percaya. Semua kemungkinan selalu ada. Semoga saja tidak akan ada penghianatan seperti perang dunia dulu. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus percaya pada siapa jika sampai ada penghianatan lagi.

"Puu?" Tiba - tiba _Flying Mint Bunny_ muncul disamping kepalaku.

"Ah, kau benar. Jika mereka berhianat, setidaknya aku masih memilikimu." Kataku sambil mengelus lembut _Flying Mint Bunny_.

Entah dia benar - benar mengerti atau tidak, _Flying Mint Bunny_ mengangguk senang padaku. Makhluk ini benar - benar manis hingga membuatku ingin meleleh. Setelah puas mengelus makhluk manis ini, aku kembali pada jurnalku. Namun, ponselku berdering nyaring mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Apa?" Sahutku galak saat melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselku adalah Francis Bonnefoy.

"Aduh, Arthie... Jangan galak begitu, ini masih pagi." Kata si kodok Perancis itu dengan nada flamboyannya yang membuatku jijik.

"Jangan basa - basi. Itu membuatku jijik, _git_! Kenapa menelepon pagi - pagi?" Kataku dingin.

"Honhonhon... Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bergurau, Arthie. Ini tentang kepala sekolah dan anggota ke-5 itu. Kemarin, tak sengaja aku melihatnya masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah saat aku meninggalkan ruang kesehatan untuk pergi ke toilet." Kata Francis mulai serius.

"Aku sudah tahu. Dia sendiri yang mengakui dia anggota ke-5, tapi aku tak tahu sebanyak apa yang dia ceritakan pada Pak Tua itu." Kataku.

"Oh, kau sudah tau siapa anggota ke-5 itu, Arthie?" Tanya Francis takjub.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku melihat aksesoris platina miliknya. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kataku penasaran.

"Asal negaranya. Kau tahu kan tentang KOPASUS? Meski BIN tidak masuk kategori 10 badan intelijen terbaik di dunia, tapi KOPASUS masuk sebagai militer ke-3 terbaik di dunia. Aku langsung yakin dia orangnya." Kata Francis penuh percaya diri. Dan dengan kepercayaan dirinya itu aku tahu jika kami membicarakan orang yang sama.

"Apa hubungannya KOPASUS dengan anggota ke-5?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Astaga! Ternyata kau belum mengerti juga, Arthie? Aku tak menyangka penerusku akan selambat ini. Kau ingat strategi yang membuat mereka begitu kuat dan di takuti?" Kata Francis malah membuatku penasaran.

"Geriliya?" Sepertinya aku melupakan amarahku karena ledekan Francis tadi dan lebih menonjolkan sisi penasaranku.

"Yup, benar. Mereka pandai bersembunyi dan berkamuflase sebelum akhirnya menyerang dengan fatal? Sangat cocok kan dengan tugas anggota ke-5?" Kata Francis lebih bangga. Harus aku akui dia memang lebih encer untuk soal beginian.

"Ah, benar juga. Lalu, apa lagi yang kau lihat?" Kataku berusaha mengorek informasi.

"Tak ada. Hanya melihat dia masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, lalu aku masuk toilet. Setelah itu, saat aku keluar, aku melihatnya sudah bicara denganmu. Ah, saat lewat ruang kepala sekolah karena penasaran, aku juga mendengar suara laki - laki lain. Apa Pak Tua itu punya kekasih pria?" Kata Francis asal. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku karena keanehan makhluk itu.

"Itu Lukas. Dia dipanggil untuk dimintai tolong menjaga sekolah bersama _Magic Club_." Kataku ketus karena pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dari kodok Perancis itu.

"Oh, begitu. Ku kira sejak awal Pak Tua itu _gay_ karena aku tak pernah tahu dia punya istri." Kata Francis mulai bergosip. Huh, dasar penggosip! Sepertinya lain kali akan aku paksa makhluk itu keluar dari geng busuknya agar tidak semakin tercemar.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Masih ada hal yang harus aku cek." Kataku langsung menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kodok itu.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku lagi menuju jurnalku. Aku mulai menelusuri rentetan kejadian. Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai mencari dari ruangan Pak Tua itu sebelum ke area bangunan lama. Aku butuh data mengenai penangguhan pembangunan gedung lama. Mungkin akan aku coba dengan cara halus sebelum aku mengambilnya secara paksa. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin menodai nama baikku sebagai seorang _gentlemen_ yang beradab.

"Puu..." Kata _Flying Mint Bunny_ gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Dia terus memberontak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Puu!" Aku jadi bingung dengan kegelisahannya.

Tiba - tiba dia keluar dari ruang OSIS. Aku mengejarnya karena takut dirinya akan terperangkap dan menghilang seperti yang lain. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku begitu kakiku mencapai luar gedung sekolah. Gawat, aku kehilangan jejak _Flying Mint Bunny_.

Aku sudah mengelilingi lapangan depan dan sekitarnya, tapi tak juga menemukannya. Aku harus minta bantuan seseorang untuk mencarinya di area seluas ini! Siapa? Lukas sedang terluka, sementara Vlad sedang menemani Lukas. Siapa yang bisa membantuku? Aku begitu panik dan akhirnya memutuskan mengecek di luar gerbang sekolah.

Nesia! Benar, dia bisa melihat _Flying Mint Bunny_. Aku yakin dia bisa membantuku sebelum semuanya terlambat. Secepat mungkin aku berlari menuju asrama wanita tanpa peduli dengan matahari yang semakin beranjak naik dan aktifitas para siswa yang mulai ramai. Aku segera menaiki tangga melalui belakang asrama wanita dan menuju kamar Nesia.

Aku memencet bel berkali - kali dan menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Tapi, Nesia tak kunjung membukakan pintunya. Tak ada tanda - tanda dirinya di dalam kamar. Aku mengecek di bawah pot bunga yang ada di depan kamar Nesia. Ada kunci disana. Pantas saja dia tak membukakan pintu kamarnya. Aku segera turun menuju ruang makan di lantai 1. Mungkin saja dia sedang makan.

BRAKK! Pintu ruang makan asrama wanita terbuka lebar dengan sangat keras. Terdengar teriakan heboh yang sangat menjijikan para siswi yang melihatku dengan tatapan kagum. Tanpa peduli dengan beberapa dari mereka yang mulai mengerubungiku dan mengelu - elukan namaku, aku segera mencari kepala milik kurcaci mungil yang bermakhkotakan surai gelap sekelam langit malam dengan hiasan jepit bunga melati.

Ketemu. Aku menyeringai lega begitu menemukan pemilik kepala bermahkotakan langit malam itu tengah menyeruput teh miliknya dengan makanan yang baru tersentuh setengah dihadapannya bersama Elizabeta, beberapa teman Asianya, dan adiknya yang baru aku ingat pernah kutemui dulu. Aku segera menghampiri Nesia yang terlihat tengah panik menjelaskan sesuatu dan menyeretnya keluar sebelum dia sempat memberontak.

"Apa apaan ini?!" Semprot Nesia galak begitu kaki kami melangkah keluar gerbang asrama.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Tidak ada waktu lagi." Kataku sambil mempercepat langkah kakiku.

"Jelaskan dulu padaku!" Kata Nesia masih galak.

" _Flying Mint Bunny_ hilang. Tadi dia terlihat gelisah, lalu keluar dan menghilang." Kataku mempersingkat cerita sambil terus menyeret Nesia.

" _Flying Mint Bunny_ yang ini?" Kata Nesia membuatku otomatis menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menoleh padanya.

Aku melihat tangan Nesia yang sebelah lagi sedang memeluk _Flying Mint Bunny_ yang kini sudah lebih tenang. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan keras karena lega. Aku segera mengambil alih _Flying Mint Bunny_ dari tangan Nesia dan memeluknya lega. Setelah itu aku memintanya kembali ke dimensinya untuk membuatnya tetap aman.

Nesia menatapku geli dan aku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya karena pasti ada semburat merah di pipiku. Aku bersyukur karena semuanya masih aman saat ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika upacara itu sampai terlaksana dengan _Flying Mint Bunny_ sebagai tawanannya. Karena sudah terlanjur menarik Nesia keluar, aku kembali menariknya menuju sekolah untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama mengendalikan situasi yang mulai kacau ini. Entah mengapa, firasatku mengatakan untuk mempercayai Nesia meskipun dialah yang paling mencurigakan dibanding semuanya.

—OOOoooOOO—

Catatan Author:

1\. Informasi mengenai kembang 7 rupa beserta maknanya Author dapat dari Wikipedia.

2\. _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_ (OCD) adalah kelainan jiwa karena terobsesi dengan kebersihan. Penderitanya bisasanya tidak suka menyentuh barang - barang yang sudah dipegang orang lain sebelum membersihkannya sampai benar - benar bersih ataupun disentuh orang lain. Bahkan mereka akan membersihkan tangan mereka dengan cairan pembersih tangan setelah berjabat tangan dengan orang lain. Boleh dicari infonya di mbah gugel.

3\. Ilmu yang Nesia gunakan sebenarnya terinspirasi dari 'ilmu rogo sukmo'. Kalau kalian pernah menonton film insidious, seperti itulah rogo sukmo. Penasaran? Boleh cari di mbah gugel (lagi).

4\. KOPASUS : Korps Pasukan Khusus, militer Indonesia yang sangat diakui dunia. Yang pernah Author baca, KOPASUS termasuk pasukan elit militer yang terbaik nomor 3 di dunia dan salah satu yang paling ditakuti. Kalau kalian pernah ingat Amerika kalah saat perang dengan Vietnam, itu karena pasukan Vietnam memakai taktik khusus yang mereka pelajari dari KOPASUS. Info lengkap boleh di cari di gugel.

BIN : Badan Intelijen Indonesia, badan yang mengenai masalah intelijensi di Indonesia. Sayang sekali, BIN tidak termasuk 10 badan intelijen terbaik di dunia. _More info, please search_ gugel.

5\. Geriliya: taktik perang yang digagas Jendral besar Soedirman. Taktik ini digunakan saat perang di Ambarawa dulu. Aduh, ini Author males ngetik lagi, jadi cari gugel aja yaa...

Segitu dulu ya, catatan dari Author nya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakalan bener - bener lama update nya, soalnya ini Author mau fokus untuk ujian SBMPTN dulu. Insya Allah di waktu senggang masih bakal di ketik, tapi Author enggak jamin cepet update nya. Doain aja Author ga lupa sama plot fanfic nya gara - gara kepalanya penuh sama rumus matematika, kimia, dan fisika. Huehehehe... *mulai gila sendiri*

Tengkyu banget buat yang udah REVIEW, FOLLOW, dan FAVORITE cerita abal - abal dari Author ini. Emang gaje banget nih isinya. Kalo isi chapter ini terkesan numpuk tolong di maklumi saja ya, kan Author masih newbie. Maaf ya, Arthur nya Author buat labil macam ababil *PLAKK/digampar*.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rating : T (?) Bisa berubah sewaktu - waktu tergantung mood Author.**

 **Warning : Author newbie, jadi banyak TYPO dan aneh. Abal2 dan tidak masuk di akal. Ini percobaan nekad dari author yang baru ngeh dikit tentang hetalia. *ditimbun pake pasir se-truk***

 _ **Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Tidak ada waktu lagi." Kataku sambil mempercepat langkah kakiku.

"Jelaskan dulu padaku!" Kata Nesia masih galak.

" _Flying Mint Bunny_ hilang. Tadi dia terlihat gelisah, lalu keluar dan menghilang." Kataku mempersingkat cerita sambil terus menyeret Nesia.

" _Flying Mint Bunny_ yang ini?" Kata Nesia membuatku otomatis menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menoleh padanya.

Aku melihat tangan Nesia yang sebelah lagi sedang memeluk _Flying Mint Bunny_ yang kini sudah lebih tenang. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan keras karena lega. Aku segera mengambil alih _Flying Mint Bunny_ dari tangan Nesia dan memeluknya lega. Setelah itu aku memintanya kembali ke dimensinya untuk membuatnya tetap aman.

Nesia menatapku geli dan aku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya karena pasti ada semburat merah di pipiku. Aku bersyukur karena semuanya masih aman saat ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika upacara itu sampai terlaksana dengan _Flying Mint Bunny_ sebagai tawanannya. Karena sudah terlanjur menarik Nesia keluar, aku kembali menariknya menuju sekolah untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama mengendalikan situasi yang mulai kacau ini. Entah mengapa, firasatku mengatakan untuk mempercayai Nesia meskipun dialah yang paling mencurigakan dibanding semuanya.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NESIA POV**_

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan enggan. Suara alarm yang membahana menyerang kantukku untuk segera menghilang. Dengan terseok - seok, aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Namun, keengganan mataku untuk terjaga hanya sebentar saja karena mataku otomatis terbuka lebar begitu air dingin menyentuh kulitku.

Setelah mandi dan berganti seragam, aku mencari makanan di lemari dapur kecilku. Sayangnya sepertinya aku lupa mengisi persediaan makananku lagi. Ah, benar juga, aku sudah jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ke _basement_ lagi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Terakhir kesana, sekitar seminggu yang lalu saat baru masuk sekolah ini. Ah, bodoh! Kalau begini ceritanya, aku terpaksa turun untuk sarapan di ruang makan yang selalu aku hindari. Aku malas berada di tempat ramai.

Sukses merutuki diri dengan kebodohan sepele yang aku buat sendiri, aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan turun menuju ruang makan di lantai 1. Aku hanya mengambil menu vegetarian dan segelas teh manis hangat sebagai menu sarapanku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menu daging dan ayam yang sering dibumbui dengan sedikit alkohol maupun daging yang tidak boleh aku makan. Aku sangat intolerant dengan alkohol.

Aku segera mencari meja kosong dan aku menemukannya di pojok ruangan. Aku segera duduk disana dan mulai menyantap sarapanku sendirian. Ah, rambutku yang tergerai ini cukup mengganggu saat makan. Aku pun mengikatnya diatas tengkuk dengan membuat cepol kecil menggunakan ikat rambut yang biasa aku alih fungsikan sebagai gelang di tanganku.

"Kak Nesia tumben sekali santap sarapan disini." Kata adikku si Malay yang tahu - tahu sudah duduk di hadapanku dengan nampan berisi makanan yang sama denganku.

"Persediaanku di dapur habis. Aku belum sempat turun ke _mini market_ lagi di bawah." Kataku cuek sambil menyendokkan salad ke mulutku.

"Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu saat sarapan. Ternyata memang kau tak pernah sarapan disini." Kata Eliza yang juga tiba - tiba sudah duduk disampingku sambil menyuapkan sepotong roti bakar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Begitulah. Di sekolah juga dia tidak pernah ke kantin. Selalu makan dalam kelas." Kali ini kepalaku sukses menengok ke arah samping kiriku yang ternyata ditempati seorang gadis India yang kalau aku ingat ada di kelasku.

"Betulkah? Ish, Kak Nesia ini. Awak tak sangka Kakak betul - betul tak senang tempat ramai macam ni." Kata Maya mengomentariku. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan malas sambil terus memakan sarapanku.

"Kau tidak makan daging, Nesia?" Tanya Eliza yang melihat menu makananku.

"Aku tak bisa sembarang makan, Eliza. Terutama daging. Aku hanya bisa makan daging tertentu dan aku juga tidak bisa makan makanan yang berbumbu alkohol seperti menggunakan mirin, rum, dan sejenisnya." Jelasku pada Eliza.

"Betul itu. Kak Nesia ni tak tahan sangat dengan alkohol. Masa itu awak tak sengaja membagi Kak Nesia _coco_ yang mengandung rum sikit. Betul - betul sikit sampai awak tak rasa ada rum didalamnya. Muka Kak Nesia merah padam macam orang mabuk berat. Dan Senior semua ni mesti tak nak tahu bila Kak Nesia mabuk. Bisa habis satu asrama ni sebab ulah dia." Kata Maya membongkar cerita lama tentang aku yang tak sengaja mabuk dan menghancurkan taman rumah. Aku hanya bisa memberinya tatapan peringatan untuk tak bercerita lebih jauh.

"Ahahaha... Kau lucu sekali, Nesia. Aku baru tahu kau sebegitu tidak tolerannya dengan alkohol. Ngomong - ngomong, kenapa belakangan ini kau jarang masuk ke kelas? Kalau Honda sudah biasa karena dia bendahara OSIS. Nah, kau kemana?" Kata gadis India itu. Aku lupa namanya. Maklumi saja jika ingatanku agak buruk terhadap teman - teman sekelasku yang bahkan jarang menyadari kehadiranku karena aku sendiri jarang hadir di kelas.

"Wah, Kak Nesia puting sekolah. Nanti akan awak beritahu Ayahanda." Kata Maya sukses membuatku memberinya _death glare_. Dasar tukang ngadu!

"Aku ada urusan lain." Kataku singkat dambil melirik Eliza. Yang aku lirik malah cuek mengigit roti bakarnya dan tak melihat ke arahku.

DUKK! Aduh, ada sesuatu yang menubruk kepalaku. Ternyata _Flying Mint Bunny_ yang terlihat resah dan ketakutan. Aku segera mengambilnya dan memeluknya di pangkuanku. Mereka semua hanya menyingitkan dahi melihat tanganku bergerak di udara mengambil _Flying Mint Bunny_ yang ketakutan sambil memeluk kepalaku. Setelah itu keheningan tercipta dan aku menyuapkan kembali makananku.

"Ah, urusan lain atau bertemu pacar?" Kata Eliza berusaha mengganti topik dengan caranya yang membuatku sukses tersedak makanan yang sedang aku telan.

"Kak Nesia baru masuk telah memiliki kekasih?! Woah, berita ini sungguh amat besar. Awak tak tahu Kakak boleh dekat dengan lelaki." Kata si Malay yang membuatku semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalian pasti bermesraan dengan sangat panas. Sampai meninggalkan bukti segala." Kata si India yang membuatku semakin tersedak saat menyeruput teh milikku untuk menghilangkan tersedakku yang sebelumnya.

"Bukti?" Aku benar - benar bingung dengan pembicaraan ini. Terima kasih pada Eliza yang membuatku sukses terpojok begini. Aku melihat Eliza yang hanya menyeringai penuh kesenangan.

"Itu, _kissmark_ di lehermu." Kata gadis itu melanjutkan lagi.

"Astaga, Kakak!" Seru Maya terkejut.

Aku meraba leherku dan aku baru ingat jika perbannya sudah aku lepas kemarin. Arthur bilang bekas lukanya memang terlihat seperti memar kecil, tapi aku tak tahu apapun. Aku selalu menggerai rambutku sehingga bekas luka kemarin tak terlalu tampak. Terima kasih kali ini untuk Arthur yang membuatku sukses terlihat seperti perempuan rendahan. Aku menggeram kesal.

"Jangan salah paham. Ini bukan _kissmark_. Ini hanya luka yang aku dapat saat urusanku." Kataku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Siapa lelaki itu, Kak?! Biar awak hajar dia yang telah berani menyentuh Kakak." Kata si Malay dengan gaya hiperbolanya tanpa mempedulikan penjelasanku.

"Luka itu goresan, bukan _kissmark_." Kata si India menggodaku. Eliza hanya diam saja dengan seringaian kemenangannya berhasil membuatku kerepotan.

"Ini luka bekas terkena racun. Dan lagi aku tidak pernah punya pa—" Ucapanku terputus begitu Arthur si alis tebal menarikku keluar dari ruang makan. Untunglah tanganku yang lain masih memeluk _Flying Mint Bunny_ sehingga makhluk malang itu tidak terjatuh dari pangkuanku akibat tarikan Arthur tadi.

Kejadian itu akhirnya sukses membuatku akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar karena kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak kuasa menolak tarikan tangan Arthur yang dengan terburu - buru membawaku keluar asrama. Setelah kebingunganku kali ini aku memberontak dan menanyakan maksudnya. Enak saja main tarik - tarik orang! Aku kan bukan tali tambang!

"Apa - apaan ini?" Semprotku kesal begitu kaki kami melangkah ke depan gerbang asrama.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Tidak ada waktu lagi." Kata Arthur malah mempercepat langkah kakinya yang jenjang.

"Jelaskan dulu padaku!" Kataku galak tak mau kalah dari bule menyebalkan ini.

" _Flying Mint Bunny_ hilang. Tadi dia terlihat gelisah, lalu keluar dan menghilang." Jelas Arthur singkat. Hilang? Dia kan ada di pelukanku sekarang ini. Aku jadi bingung.

" _Flying Mint Bunny_ yang ini?" Kataku memastikan maksudnya.

Arthur langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya seketika dan menoleh padaku. Sinar kelegaan terlihat jelas dimatanya. Arthur mengembuskan napas lega dan mengambil alih _Flying Mint Bunny_ dari pelukanku. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa hal pada _Flying Mint Bunny_ , makhluk itu menghilang.

Aku terkikik geli melihat Arthur yang berbicara dengan _Flying Mint Bunny_ dengan sangat lembut dan berbeda dari biasanya. Ternyata makhluk sesangar Arthur saja bisa luluh dengan makhluk semanis _Flying Mint Bunny_. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Arthur yang putih. Mungkin karena malu ketahuan olehku, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menarikku untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Setelah memasuki area sekolah, Arthur membawaku ke ruang OSIS. Aku diminta untuk duduk di sofa dan dia memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan _Flying Mint Bunny_. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi tadi dia tahu - tahu gelisah dan pergi dari sini." Kata Arthur berat. Sepertinya gengsinya runtuh ketika ketahuan panik olehku tadi.

"Aku tak menemukannya. Dia yang datang padaku. Saat makan tadi, dia menabrak kepalaku dan langsung memeluknya. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia ketakutan akan sesuatu." Kataku.

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Padahal kami hanya berdua disini." Kata Arthur menjelaskan.

Aku terdiam dan memandang sekeliling. Mataku terhenti pada jendela di belakang meja Arthur. Aku bangkit dan langsung menuju jendela itu. Pemandangan yang aku lihat adalah halaman belakang sekolah dan hutan. Dari lantai 2 ini, semuanya cukup terlihat jelas.

"Arthur, cahaya itu..." Kataku begitu melihat pagar belakang yang terlihat bercahaya.

"Ya, itu kekai dan segel terkuat. Hanya orang seperti kita yang bisa melihatnya dari atas sini." Kata Arthur menghampiriku.

"Tapi, kenapa kita tidak bisa melihatnya dari bawah?" Tanyaku bingung. Aku baru melihat yang seperti ini. Selama aku menggunakan kekai, aku baru tahu jika kekai bisa bercahaya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga penasaran, maka dari itu aku pernah memotretnya dari seluruh penjuru arah. Dan hanya disitu yang bercahaya. Entah mengapa, di kamera biasa, cahaya itu seolah tak ada dan... hasinya selalu buram. Namun, jika memakai kamera khusus, cahaya itu seperti mendekati _pure white_." Kata Arthur menjelaskan.

"Sihir terkuat itu?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Ya, sihir terkuat." Kata Arthur seperti membeo.

"Arthur, apa tidak ada petunjuk lain mengenai masalah ini?" Kataku frustasi mendengar kata _pure white_.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung. Mereka mengubah pola serangannya dan mulai mengincar kita, para personifikasi negara. Yang aku tahu, semua kejadian ini memang berakar di area bangunan lama. Aku butuh data lengkap mengenai penangguhan pembangunan disana yang aku yakin akan aku dapatkan di ruangan Pak Tua itu." Kata Arthur.

"Mengubah pola serangan? Mengincar kita? Apa maksudmu?" Kataku tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, benar juga, kau belum tahu masalah ini. Jadi, tadi pagi sekitar jam 3, ada serangan di area gedung lama. Serangan itu melukai Lukas dan Willem. Sayangnya, Willem menghilang saat aku berusaha menyelamatkannya bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya yang sesaat menyilaukan mataku." Kata Arthur menjelaskan.

"Si kepala tulip hilang?!" Seruku terkejut.

"Begitulah." Kata Arthur.

"Kau yakin dia benar - benar hilang? Sudah kau cari lagi disekitar sana?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku yakin, sudah aku cari lagi begitu dia menghilang."Kata Arthur terdengar frustasi.

"Ini aneh. Sihir itu hanya membutakanmu sesaat dan si Londo menghilang tanpa jejak. Akan sulit untuk manusia biasa mengangkat tubuhnya yang tinggi besar itu. Apalagi memindahkannya dalam sekejap. Lain lagi ceritanya jika ada pintu rahasia di bawah tempat dia terjatuh ataupun makhluk kuat seperti buto." Kataku memberi analisa.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya aku harus membagi tugas lagi untuk ini. Sebentar, kita akan rapat dengan Kiku dan Elizabeta. Terima kasih sudah memberikan titik terang untukku, Nesia." Kata Arthur tersenyum.

Deg... Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang saat melihat Arthur tersenyum? Memang sih, aku sangat jarang melihat Arthur tersenyum seperti itu. Biasanya dia hanya menampakkan wajah angkuh dan dinginnya saja. Yah, walaupun aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum lembut dan frustasi sih. Tapi, tersenyum manis seperti itu? Sebuah pemandangan langka dari si alis tebal bak ulat bulu menyebalkan, Arthur.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang terasa panas. Arthur segera pergi dari hadapanku untuk menelepon seseorang yang aku yakin jika bukan Eliza, pasti Kiku. Aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju dapur kecil yang ada di dalam ruang OSIS. Sepertinya teh akan cocok untuk rapat nanti. Aku melihat ada banyak jenis teh disini.

 _Matcha, Earl Grey, Hazelbank, Rossela,_ dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa aku identifikasi karena aku malas membaca tulisan di kotak tehnya satu persatu. Aku menyingitkan dahi begitu melihat ada kotak teh bertuliskan _Jasmine Tea_. Siapa yang suka minum teh melati? Seingatku Kiku tak begitu menyukai teh dengan aroma tambahan seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menyeduh teh disini?" Tanya Arthur yang tahu - tahu sudah ada di belakangku.

"Ini koleksi teh siapa?" Tanyaku balik sambil merebus air untuk menyeduh teh.

"Koleksiku dan Kiku." Kata Arthur lalu mengambil kotak teh yang bertuliskan _Earl Grey_.

"Aku lebih suka _Earl Grey_ , Kiku lebih suka _Matcha_ , sementara Elizabeta dan Alfred tak begitu menggilai teh. Mereka biasanya menerima apa saja yang disajikan." Kata Arthur sambil menuangkan tehnya kedalam poci teh.

"Kalau _Jasmine Tea_ ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kotak teh melati.

"Itu Kiku yang membelinya kemarin. Katanya kita harus menambah koleksi teh karena akan ada rapat - rapat lain denganmu. Itu teh kesukaanmu?" Jelas Arthur sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya, aku sangat suka teh jenis ini. Kiku masih ingat ternyata. Padahal dia sendiri tak begitu menyukainya." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian dekat sekali ya." Komentar Arthur terdengar sinis.

"Dia sahabatku sejak lama. Dia sudah seperti kakak yang tak pernah aku miliki." Kataku dengan tatapan menerawang. Aku jadi teringat kegigihan Kiku untuk membuatku percaya padanya dan bangkit setelah tersakiti oleh si kepala tulip itu.

Selama ini aku memang selalu mencari sosok yang bisa aku andalkan seperti seorang kakak. Aku ingat sekali saat kecil dulu aku selalu diminta mengalah dan mengurus adik - adikku yang kecil. Aku penat dengan semua itu. Apalagi adik - adikku, terutama si Malay, selalu manja dan bergantung padaku. Lalu, si kepala tulip itu datang dan memberikanku sosok yang aku inginkan.

Dulu, garis bawahi dan baca dengan penekanan kata 'dulu', aku sangat mengidolakan si Londo itu. Dia terus meracuniku dengan berkata bahwa perasaan kagum dan nyamanku padanya adalah cinta. Aku yang saat itu masih sangat polos hanya percaya saja dengannya. Dia terus memberiku harapan dan berbuat baik di depanku. Sayangnya aku terlambat menyadari bahwa dia hanya memanfaatkanku dan menyakiti rakyatku dengan kejinya.

Setelah itu, dia menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku. Kepercayaanku langsung runtuh seketika dan membuat lubang yang tak tersembuhkan di dalam hatiku. Tak lama setelah hilangnya si kepala tulip dan hilang pula kepercayaanku pada orang lain, terutama kaum pria, Kiku datang dengan wajah seriusnya yang terus berusaha membuatku tersenyum dengan caranya yang ajaib.

Kiku dengan baiknya membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukanku dan membuatku menyadari racun yang selama ini si Londo tanamkan bukanlah cinta. Kiku pula lah yang membuatku mulai percaya bahwa masih ada pria baik sepertinya. Dia menawarkanku persahabatan yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa bergantung padanya seperti seorang adik kecil dan dia bisa merasakan kemanjaan seorang adik perempuan yang tak dimilikinya. Di saat yang sama, dia juga menjadi teman curhat yang paling pengertian dan aku memberinya saran untuk menjadi lebih terbuka dan ekspresif. Meski pada akhirnya Kiku harus kembali, tapi itu sama sekali tak memberiku luka dan membuatku terus bangkit hingga kini. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Bunyi air yang telah mendidih menyadarkan Nesia dari lamunannya. Dimatikannya kompor listrik itu dan didiamkannya dahulu air itu untuk menurunkan suhunya hingga 80 derajat _celsius_ karena pada suhu itulah suhu optimum untuk teh diseduh dan diambil manfaatnya tanpa merusak kandungan teh. Begitu suhu teh turun dengan sempurna, Nesia menuangkan air panas itu dengan hati - hati dan menyeduh _Earl Grey, Jasmine Tea,_ dan _Matcha_.

Setelah itu, Nesia menuangkan teh - teh tersebut kedalam 4 cangkir yang telah Arthur siapkan di atas baki. Setelah menuangkannya, Nesia membereskan poci teh yang tadi digunakannya dan mencucinya. Sementara itu Arthur membawa bakinya ke meja depan sofa lalu kembai ke arah Nesia untuk mengambil _sugar block_ yang tertinggal. Tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan karena Nesia juga berpikiran untuk mengambil _sugar block_ dan meletakkannya di meja.

Nesia menarik tangannya dan menunduk malu. Setelah merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan tadi, kali ini tangannya seolah tersengat listrik. Wajah Nesia benar - benar merah. Beberapa anak rambut yang tidak terikat menutupi wajah ayu-nya bersama dengan poni sampingnya yang kini sebagian terjulur menutup ke depan karena terlepas dari jepit bunga melati kesayangannya. _'Astaga, apa yang terjadi ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tidak marah dan malah malu seperti ini? Agh, sepertinya aku mulai gila'_ , erang Nesia frustasi dalam hati.

Pintu ruang OSIS tiba - tiba terbuka lebar tanpa menimbulkan suara seperti kenop pintu yang diputar. Masuklah Elizabeta dan Kiku ke dalam ruangan itu dengan santainya. Arthur yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi wajah Nesia yang memerah dan menggemaskan terlonjak kaget dan segera pergi sambil membawa _sugar block_ ke arah sofa. Nesia masih bergeming dan merutuki dirinya yang seperti orang linglung sampai tepukan Kiku di pundaknya mengejutkannya.

"Astaga, Kiku! Kau mengejutkanku." Kata Nesia sambil mengusap dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terlonjak kaget.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi. Kenapa melamun?" Kata Kiku dengan wajah seriusnya yang entah mengapa terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sorot matanya terasa semakin menjauh dari kata hidup.

"Aku tidak melamun kok." Elak Nesia sambil berlalu menuju sofa yang diikuti Kiku untuk memulai rapat.

Elizabeta hanya terkikik melihat Nesia yang salah tinglah karena kedapatan melamun. Nesia mendengus kesal disampingnya sambil menarik ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkannya tergerai lagi. Kiku duduk di seberang Arthur sambil mengambil tehnya. Sementara Arthur meresap _Earl Grey_ hambar miliknya.

Setelah dirasa cukup membasahi kerongkongan masing - masing dengan teh, Arthur berdehem menandakan dirinya akan mulai bicara. Nesia yang sedang meresap teh manisnya segera menurunkan cangkir teh yang ia pegang. Elizabeta yang sedari tadi hanya menghirup aroma melati dari tehnya, meneguknya sedikit sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. Sementara Kiku sudah meletakkan teh hijaunya sedari tadi.

"Aku tadi mendiskusikan berbagai langkah yang sebaiknya kita ambil bersama Nesia. Aku akan membagi tugas untuk kita semua." Kata Arthur memulai rapatnya tanpa banyak basa - basi, khas Arthur sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Kaicho_. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tunggu Ludwig dan Alfred untuk ikut rapat?" Kata Kiku mengiterupsi perkataan Arthur.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin begitu. Tapi, kondisi Ludwig tak memungkinkan untuk keluar dari asrama. Nanti akan aku beri tahu dia hasil rapatnya. Lagi pula, sebenarnya dengan hanya 4 orang anggota yang bisa bergerak bebas seperti ini cukup merugikan juga." Kata Arthur setelah menghela napas sejenak.

"Maksudnya hanya 4 orang apa, _Kaicho_?" Tanya Elizabeta tak mengerti.

"Hanya kita ber-4 yang bisa melakukan penyelidikan untuk saat ini. Willem menghilang, Ludwig masih terluka, Alfred aku minta untuk menjaga Ludwig karena kemungkinan serangan lanjutan pasti ada dan aku tak ingin ada korban lagi." Jelas Arthur.

"Hmm... jika seperti itu, memang tugas apa yang akan kau berikan?" Kata Nesia.

"Aku akan mencoba meminta secara baik - baik data mengenai penangguhan pembangunan gedung lama kepada kepala sekolah. Aku yakin ini semua berhubungan dengan penangguhan itu. Jika aku gagal mendapatkan dokumen itu, aku ingin kau mengambilnya secara paksa dengan cara apapun, Kiku. Elizabeta, kau koordinasikan penjagaan keseluruhan gedung bersama anggota _Magic Club_ dengan Vlad." Perintah Arthur.

"Lalu, aku?" Tanya Nesia.

"Kau akan membantuku menyegel area gedung lama setelah aku mencoba mendapatkan data itu. Kau harus memastikan tak akan ada yang masuk area penyegelan. Kita isolir daerah itu." Kata Arthur.

"Jadi, aku dapat tugas terakhir kan? Kalau begitu, aku bisa masuk kelas dulu? Aku tak mau mati kebosanan karena menunggu urusan kau selesai, Arthur." Kata Nesia ringan.

"Tidak." Nesia hanya bisa cemberut menanggapi penolakan Arthur.

"Jangan merenggut dulu! Aku hanya tak ingin kesulitan menemukanmu." Lanjut Arthur.

"Apa gunanya kau memiliki ponsel jika tidak kau gunakan, Alis Tebal?!" Semprot Nesia galak.

"Kau tidak pernah memberikan nomor teleponmu padaku, Kurcaci! Bagaimana bisa aku menghubungimu?!" Semprot Arthur tak kalah galak. Kalau dilihat lagi, segalak - galaknya Arthur, dia tidak pernah melontarkan kata kasar pada Nesia, ya?

Nesia hanya bisa tercengang mendengar pengakuan Arthur yang kelewat jujur itu. Ia lupa kalau dirinya memang belum pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada personifikasi Britania Raya itu. Dan harga diri Arthur yang memang setinggi langit itu membuatnya gengsi untuk sekedar menanyakan nomor Nesia pada siapa saja. Dirinya lebih memilih seseorang memberikannya secara sukarela dari pada harus memintanya. Walaupun awalnya ia berniat memintanya pada Kiku atau Elizabeta, tapi hal itu selalu ditundanya lantaran gengsinya.

Tawa Elizabeta pecah seketika. Dia baru tahu kalau selama ini sang ketua OSIS tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Nesia via ponsel karena tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Nesia. Padahal dari awal ia mengira jika Arthur memang lebih suka bertemu langsung dan mencari personifikasi dari Indonesia tersebut. Ternyata, alasan Arthur yang sepele itu membuat Elizabeta tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Apalagi dia tahu Arthur selalu berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan dari berbagai sumber tanpa perlu izin dari si empunya informasi.

Kiku menatap Elizabeta heran, sementara Nesia menyenggol tubuhnya karena menyadari tatapan sinis tanda tidak sukanya Arthur pada sikap Elizabeta. Elizabeta pun berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan tawa gelinya mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hihihi... aduh, maaf. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tertawa." Kata Elizabeta meredakan tawanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _git_?" Umpat Arthur kesal.

"Aduh, hihihi. Itu, aku jadi geli sendiri mendengar perdebatan kalian yang seperti sepasang kekasih yang mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Lagi pula, kenapa tak memintanya saja sih pada Nesia, _Kaicho_?" Kata Elizabeta setelah tawanya benar - benar mereda.

"Kau lupa akan harga diri _Kaicho_ yang tingginya melebihi langit, Elizabeta?" Kata Kiku menanggapi dengan sinis. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya pagi ini hingga membuatnya menjadi sinis seperti itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau tidak ada di data, _Kaicho_ tidak pernah memaksa meminta kepada orang lain." Kata Elizabeta terus mengoceh dan menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kalian berisik!" Umpat Arthur.

"Sudah, jangan ribut lagi. Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu nomor ponselku dan kau harus membiarkanku masuk kelas. Aku tak mau jamuran disini karena harus menunggu urusan kalian." Kata Nesia meredakan suasana.

"Baiklah. Tapi, pastikan kau harus segera keluar kelas begitu ada telepon dariku atau yang lain." Kata Arthur akhirnya.

Setelah itu, mereka membubarkan diri dan mulai menjalankan tugas masing - masing kecuali Nesia yang masuk kelas walaupun terlambat. Semua mata memandang ke arah Nesia. Nesia hanya bisa menghela napas karena memang inilah rasanya terlambat masuk kelas, menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi, Nesia merasa itu bukan tatapan menyelidik biasa, tapi tatapan tajam seolah ingin menyayat kulit mulus Nesia.

Nesia hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf pada sang guru yang sedang mengajar sejarah kala itu. Sang guru yang sudah diperingatkan oleh 3 guru yang sebelumnya melihat kalung platina Nesia untuk membiarkan Nesia apapun kelakukannya hanya bisa menghela napas dan membiarkan Nesia duduk dan mengikuti pelajarannya. Tatapan tajam semakin terasa menghujam Nesia, terutama dari kalangan kaum hawa.

Pelajaran sejarah kali ini lebih banyak membahas mengenai sastra dan sejarahnya. Aneh memang karena seharusnya materi itu masuk kedalam pelajaran sastra dan bukannya sejarah. Mungkin guru ini sedang lelah atau terinspirasi oleh sebuah puisi romantis sepanjang sejarah? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran guru labil tersebut.

Nesia hanya bisa menahan kantuk sepanjang pelajaran. _'Nyesel aku tidak menerima perintah Arthur tadi. Jika aku tahu materi di kelas akan semembosankan ini, lebih baik aku tinggal di ruang OSIS atau perpustakaan'_ , rutuk Nesia sambil menghela napas berat dalam hati. Bukan karena penjelasannya tidak menarik, namun Nesia sudah tahu apa isi pembahasannya. Nesia sudah hafal mengenai sejarah sastra yang dibahas, yaitu mengenai kisah Heloise dan P. Abelard, sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan secara paksa pada abad 12 lalu yang hanya dapat mengungkapkan dengan saling mengirim surat cinta mengenai betapa mereka saling kehilangan.

 _"You know, beloved, as the whole world knows, how much I have lost in you, how at one wretched stroke of fortune that supreme act of flagrant treachery robbed me of my very self in robbing me of you; and how my sorrow for my lost is nothing compared with what I feel for the manner in which I lost you."_

Itulah sepenggal surat dari Heloise yang terkenal. Nesia tersenyum miris mengingat penggalan isi surat itu. Sepertinya guru labilnya ini sedang patah hati sampai membahas mengenai hal ini. Ia jadi teringat akan hari - hari kelamnya. Kelam mungkin bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya saat pertama kali ditinggalkan oleh Willem karena pada saat itu Nesia hanya merajuk dan menolak untuk keluar kamar saja. Bahkan Nesia tidak peduli ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu dan tetap menolak keluar kamar. Untunglah adikknya, Maya berhenti mengganggunya setelah mereka kedatangan tamu tersebut. Saat itulah Nesia banyak membaca buku sejarah mengenai sastra seperti itu sampai akhirnya Willem kembali. Setelah kedua kalinya Willem menghilang, akhirnya Nesia sadar dan berbalik menjadi sangat membencinya.

Nesia menghela napas berat. _'Kenapa aku mengingat kejadian memalukan itu lagi? Apa karena kali ini si Londo itu menghilang? Entahlah'_ , kata Nesia miris dalan hati. Jujur, bukannya Nesia mau peduli atau apapun itu istilahnya mengenai menghilangnya Willem. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Nesia tetap memiliki hati nurani dan rasa kasihan jika sampai musuhnya kali ini menyakiti para personifikasi yang akan berdampak pada negara mereka.

Sementara Nesia berada di kelas dan menderita kebosanan akut mendengar celotehan dari guru sejarahnya, Arthur kini sibuk berdebat dengan kepala sekolah untuk memberinya dokumen mengenai area bangunan lama. Kepala sekolah menolak memberikan data yang Arthur butuhkan karena merasa Arthur tidak akan membutuhkan dokumen itu dalam pelaksanaannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Dokumen itu dan kegiatan siswa sangat tidak berhubungan, menurut kepala sekolah.

Arthur melirik Kiku untuk memberinya kode untuk melacak dan mengambilnya secara paksa. Kiku yang paham akan tugasnya hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali tanda dia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebelum keluar ruangan, Kiku sempat menempelkan kamera ukuran mikro di pintu untuk memantau apa yang ada di dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Tentu saja kamera itu berguna untuk mengintai dimanakah letak kepala sekolah menyimpan dokumennya.

Kiku dan Arthur segera kembali ke ruang OSIS untuk melihat hasil rekaman kamera tersebut melalui tablet milik Kiku yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membuat _doujinshi_ "laknat" bergenre _yaoi_. Arthur sempat bergidik kala melihat _wallpaper_ tablet milik Kiku yang merupakan karya terbaiknya yang menggambarkan dua orang lelaki berambut pirang yang saling mencumbu tanpa tahu jika dirinyalah yang dijadikan model oleh Kiku. Kamera langsung merekam kejadian di ruang kepala sekolah dan menunjukkan bahwa kepala sekolah sedang membuka sebuah dokumen dalam map kuning, lalu memindahkannya ke tempat yang dirasanya aman. Setelah itu, beliau keluar dari ruangan. Sepertinya kepala sekolah butuh asupan kafein untuk paginya.

" _Gotcha_! Akhirnya ketemu. Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kiku?" Kata Arthur.

"Tentu saja, _Kaicho_." Kata Kiku menyeringai. Sepertinya suasana hati Kiku sudah mulai membaik.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiku pergi dan kembali membawa beberapa map. Arthur menyingit heran melihat ada map lain yang dibawa Kiku selain map yang dilihatnya dalam video. Seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Arthur, Kiku segera menjelaskan.

"Aku rasa kau harus melihat ini, _Kaicho_." Kata Kiku sambil menyerahkan sebuah map hijau.

"Ini..." Arthur tak sanggup melanjutkan kata - katanya begitu membaca judul awal tulisan di dalam map hijau itu.

"Benar, ini potongan lain dari dokumen itu yang selama ini kita cari." Kata Kiku.

"Kalau begitu, kau urus mengenai dokumen ini bersama Nesia. Biar aku sendiri yang akan mengurus area bangunan lama. Disini denahnya lengkap kan?" Kata Arthur sambil mengacungkan map kuning.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sekilas melihatnya." Kata Kiku jujur.

"Aku anggap lengkap. Lalu, map merah ini?" Kata Arthur penasaran pada map yang terakhir.

"Data lengkap anggota OSIS dan Dewan Keamanan. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi data kita, para petinggi, dipisahkan tersendiri di awal. Maksudku, dipisahkan dengan aneh. Jika tujuannya memang membedakan petinggi dari masing - masing organisasi, tidak mungkin kan jika kertas data Willem akan terselip diantara dataku dan Alfred, _Kaicho_? Sudah begitu, data Ludwig yang notabennya adalah ketua Dewan Keamanan berada di akhir." Jelas Kiku saat Arthur membuka map terakhir yang dibawanya.

"Benar, ini mencurigakan. Sudah kuduga. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Pak Tua itu. Sepertinya kita benar - benar harus sangat berhati - hati jika Tua Bangka Berengsek itu terlibat. Aku tahu dia sangat licik dan licin untuk ditangkap." Kata Arthur menyiratkan ketakutan yang nyata.

Kiku yang mengerti hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Sejak awal dirinya menerima untuk melibatkan diri dalam lingkaran kasus ini, dia sadar akan resikonya. Apalagi jika yang berkuasa sudah bertindak, keselamatan rakyatnya sangat terancam. Baginya, sebagai seorang personifikasi, keselamatan rakyat adalah prioritas utama. Apapun bahayanya, dia harus meminimalisir dirinya terluka tanpa harus lari dan bersembunyi seperti pengecut.

Arthur juga sadar akan hal itu. Maka dari itu, orang kepercayaannya adalah Kiku dan bukannya Alfred. Kiku dan Arthur memiliki tubuh yang terlatih untuk menghadapi situasi terburuk. Maksudnya mereka memiliki otot proposional yang terbentuk karena latihan rutin dan bukannya hasil alat - alat berat. _Well_ , meskipun tidak sebesar otot Ludwig sih. Tapi, cukuplah untuk sekedar membentuk kotak - kotak sebanyak 6 buah di perut rata mereka yang membuat kesan seksi.

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan tugas baru mereka, Arthur segera menghubungi Nesia. Bunyi ponsel Nesia pun bergema nyaring di dalam kelas yang tadinya sunyi karena sang guru sedang mengambil napas sejenak sebelum kembali berkicau mengenai kisah Heloise dan Aberald. Nesia hanya pura - pura tidak tahu mengenai suara ponsel itu dan berpura - pura seolah itu bukan suara dari ponsel miliknya dan mengangkat telepon itu diam - diam menggunakan _wireless earphone_ yang biasa digunakan orang saat mengemudi.

"Hallo? Ada apa?" Tanya Nesia berbisik menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Kembali ke ruang OSIS sekarang. Aku dan Kiku sudah selesai." Perintah Arthur langsung.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi juga selesai pelajarannya. Paling 5 menit lagi." Kata Nesia sedikit mengulur waktu.

"Tidak ada nanti. Sekarang atau aku yang akan menyeretmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Arthur yang memang tidak suka ditawar untuk tenggat pelaksanaan perintahnya.

Nesia akhirnya hanya bisa cemberut karena Arthur langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Nesia membereskan barang - barangnya saat itu juga, lalu langsung izin keluar. Dirinya tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan aneh dan menusuk dari sekelilingnya. _'Biarlah. Nanti juga aku akan segera keluar dari sekolah ini, dari pulau ini. Tapi, sebelum itu aku akan memastikan si alis tebal itu menjelaskan dan bertanggung jawab atas ini semua',_ Nesia berkata dalam hati hingga mengeluarkan aura mencekam ke sekelilingnya.

Setelah membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan kasarnya hingga membuat Kiku dan Arthur terlonjak kaget dari bangku mereka, Nasia segera menghampiri Arthur dengan wajah yang benar - benar masam. Arthur hanya menyingitkan dahi melihat Nesia yang datang dengan _bad mood_ seperti itu. _'Harusnya aku yang marah karena dia lama sekali. Kenapa justru malah dia yang wajahnya kecut begitu?'_ , Arthur hanya bisa berucap dalam hati karena heran dengan sikap Nesia.

"Kenapa merengut?" Tanya Arthur akhirnya karena tak tahan dengan kesunyian yang tercipta dan atmosfer menekan dari Nesia.

"Kau tidak sabaran! Padahal kelas akan berakhir dalam 5 menit." Kata Nesia kecut.

"5 menit juga berharga." Kata Arthur dengan nada dinginnya.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak akan mengerti!" Kata Nesia merajuk.

"Hh... terserah kau saja. Aku hanya ingin memintamu bekerja dengan Kiku sekarang untuk meneliti isi potongan dari dokumen rahasia itu yang baru saja kami dapatkan." Kata Arthur akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan konyol itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Nesia menyingitkan dahi heran sambil berjalan untuk duduk disamping Kiku.

" _Well_ , aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan. Walau itu dengan tindakan kriminal." Kata Arthur menyeringai bangga.

Nesia masih heran dengan perkataan Arthur. Namun, keheranannya itu tak berlangsung lama begitu dirinya melihat map dan halaman depan dokumen yang Arthur maksud. Matanya terbelalak melihat dokumen yang seharusnya tersimpan di ruangan lain itu kini berserakan diatas meja Kiku bersama dengan dokumen milik Arthur.

"Kau mencurinya dari ruang kepala sekolah?!" Seru Nesia terkejut.

"Kami hanya 'meminjam' sebentar. Tenang saja, yang aslinya sudah kembali bertengger dalam brankas sialan itu." Kata Kiku tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran dokumen itu.

 _'Ini tidak benar! Seharusnya aku yang mengambil dokumen mereka untuk diserahkan, bukan mereka yang mendapatkan dokumen milik Tua Bangka itu'_ , protes Nesia dalam hati. Tapi, entah mengapa sebagian dirinya merasa ini adalah hal paling benar untuk dilakukan. Nesia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal ini dan ikut meneliti isi dokumen itu. Toh, dirinya juga tidak pernah membaca dokumen itu. Hanya melihat sekilas saja.

Kebanyakan isi dari dokumen yang didapat dari ruang kepala sekolah itu menjelaskan mengenai peranan 5 makhluk selain manusia yang dekat dengan personifikasi dan juga peranan 4 penguasa tertinggi. Mereka semua adalah sumber kekuatan pembuka dimensi dan pilar sejarah. Nesia agak bingung dengan maksud dari pilar sejarah dalam dokumen itu. Jika kekuatan pembuka dimensi, Nesia paham karena makhluk - makhluk itu memang dapat berpindah dengan cepat melalui celah antardimensi yang mereka buat sendiri. Tapi pilar sejarah? Entahlah.

Kiku menyingit heran menatap tulisan yang ada di tangannya. Dia kemudian mencari - cari lembaran yang berserakan. Wajahnya nampak sangat panik dan mengacak - acak dan memeriksa setiap lembar yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Hilang." Gumam Kiku.

"Apa yang hilang?" Tanya Nesia panik begitu mendengar gumaman Kiku.

"Ada halaman yang hilang. Seharusnya ada informasi mengenai pemegang kunci dimensi. Tapi, aku cari - cari kenapa tidak ada?" Kata Kiku gusar sambil terus mencari.

Nesia akhirnya ikut mencari dari lembaran yang dipegangnya. Arthur pun ikut menghentikan analisisnya mengenai denah bangunan lama dan mencari lembaran yang Kiku maksud. Setelah satu jam lebih mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan dokumen yang berserakan, akhirnya mereka menyerah.

Arthur kembali berkutat pada dokumennya. Nesia menuju dapur kecil untuk membuatkan teh untuk mereka bertiga. Sementara Kiku sudah kembali duduk pasrah dan membaca kelanjutan dokumen tadi. Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Hanya denting cangkir yang memenuhi ruangan.

Mata Arthur terbelalak melihat ada bagian yang hilang di dokumen denah tersebut. Rancangan desain pondasi dan basement untuk di bangunan lama hilang. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan rancangan pondasi dan basement. Apalagi menurut dokumen ini, ekspansi bangunan akan menutup sebagian area taman lama. Pasti seharusnya ada rancangan pondasi baru untuk area tersebut.

Dengan perhitungan Arthur yang akurat, Arthur telah dapat menandai area mana saja yang harus ia isolasi. Jika analisanya tidak meleset, hanya area yang akan di jadikan ekspansi gedung saja yang bermasalah disini. Arthur kembali menyingitkan dahinya begitu mengambil jurnalnya untuk mencatat semua perhitungan dan analisanya disana.

Arthur kembali membandingkan informasi dan letaknya dalam denah saat Nesia menaruh _Earl Grey_ disudut mejanya dan membawa matcha dan teh melati untuk dirinya sendiri dan Kiku yang sudah kembali terlarut dalam tumpukan dokumen itu. Nesia meresap sedikit tehnya sebelum kembali ke meja Arthur yang penuh berkas berserakan dan tangannya yang sibuk mencoret - coret sesuatu.

"Ini aneh!" Kata Arthur tiba - tiba.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Nesia penasaran sambil mendekat ke meja Arthur.

"Ini, lokasi kejadian kasus yang kemarin itu berada di sudut - sudut yang berbeda. Coba kau perhatikan. Ini adalah lokasi dimana Ludwig diserang, letaknya tepat diujung daerah yang seharusnya menjadi bangunan yang terdekat dengan gedung kelas X. Lalu, ini tempat kau terkena racun hitam, di ujung yang berlawanan dengan lokasi Ludwig, masih di pojok daerah yang seharusnya menjadi bangunan. Lalu, adikmu di atap gedung kelas X. Jika diperhatikan baik - baik, lokasi hilangnya Willem tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi Ludwig, tapi berada pada garis lurus dengan gedung kelas X hingga membuat pola horizontal seperti ini." Kata Arthur menjelaskan sambil membeberkan denah dan menandainya

"Benar. Seolah - olah membentuk pola layang - layang. Tapi, apa maksudnya? Apa mereka mengejek kita karena kita tidak bisa menangkap mereka yang terbang bebas di angkasa?" Kata Nesia menyetujui keanehan yang ada.

"Tidak, aku rasa pola ini masih belum selesai. Tapi, aku juga belum tahu pola apa yang akan mereka buat." Kata Arthur melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mulai berpikir kembali.

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang berani berbicara kembali. Semua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing - masing. Ah, sungguh menggemaskan ketika tinggal sedikit lagi menuju petunjuk sesungguhnya, namun justru petunjuk tersebut berhenti di tengah - tengah. Benar kan?

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **ARTHUR POV**_

Ugh, aku benci jika ini terjadi. Sejak kapan otakku berjalan begitu lambat? Aku personifikasi Britania Raya yang pernah menguasai 2/3 bumi. Kenapa untuk masalah seperti ini begitu menguras isi otakku?! Ini sungguh membuatku frustasi.

banyak bentuk yang bisa dibuat dari layang - layang. Banyak pula kemungkinan siapa saja yang akan mendapatkan serangan selanjutnya. Siapapun bisa, termasuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kira - kira mereka pikirkan. Aku butuh petunjuk lagi.

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari dokumen ini. Pasti ada petunjuk lain yang belum aku sadari. Tapi, apa? Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan? Apa yang sebenarnya Pak Tua itu rencanakan? Aku butuh jawaban. Aku butuh jawaban dari semua drama busuk ini.

Nesia tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu sambil terus meresap tehnya. Gadis itu, aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar dia mau buka mulut? Ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benakku. Sebaiknya aku dinginkan dulu kepalaku sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali menemukan petunjuk mengenai kasus ini. Aku butuh kafein dari kopi dingin.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan beranjak untuk membeli kopi dari _vending machine_ di ujung lorong depan ruang OSIS ini. Baru saja tanganku hendak menyentuh kenop pintu, Kiku mengejutkanku dengan lemparan koinnya. Refleks aku menghindarinya dengan sihir.

"Hei!" Protesku setelah menghindar.

"Maaf _Kaicho_ , ada yang mencurigakan di depan pintu." Jelasnya dan mengisyaratkanku menjauh dari pintu.

Segera aku memakai sihirku untuk memeriksa apa yang ada di balik pintu. Tiba - tiba ada percikan seperti kembang api mini dari arah pintu yang aku fokuskan. Ini kekai. Tapi, aku belum pernah menghadapi kekai seperti ini. Seolah - olah ada listrik yang merambatinya dan akan menimbulkan percikan api jika tersentuh. Pandanganku langsung beralih pada Nesia.

"Benar, ini bukan kekai biasa." Kata Nesia mengkonfirmasi kecurigaanku.

"Lalu? Kita terkunci disini?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Tidak. Kekai ini tidak sekuat itu. Kita hanya perlu mencari titik terlemahnya saja dan menembus untuk menyerang pemasangnya. Aliran sihirnya tidak stabil. Pemasangnya pasti masih ada dibalik pintu ini." Kata Nesia sambil mendeteksi aliran energi di pintu.

"Kelamaan." Kataku tak sabar dan langsung membentuk serangan brutal pada pintu.

Nesia langsung mundur ke belakang tubuhku dan mendelik marah karena membuatnya hampir terkena percikan serangan brutalku. _Well_ , aku melakukannya bukan tanpa perhitungan tentu saja. Hei, aku seorang Arthur Kirkland! Tidak mungkin seorang _gentlemen_ sepertiku melukai wanita.

Percikan berbeda aku dapatkan dari sudut terkecil di pintu. Huh, tentu saja aku tidak akan meluputkannya. Segera aku memperkecil ukuran seranganku hingga sebesar jarum melewati celah itu.

" _Ouch!_ " Teriak seseorang dibalik pintu.

Aku menyeringai lebar. Kali ini dia tidak akan bisa kabur. Aku tinggal mencari orang dengan bekas luka berbentuk bintang iblis, yaitu dua buah segitiga bertumpuk yang berlawanan arah. Aku sengaja menggunakan sihir hitam terlangka yang aku miliki untuk menyerangnya. Ingat mengenai racun hitam? Kau pikir dari mana aku tahu ilmunya jika aku tak dapat menguasainya dengan baik?

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu dengan satu sentakan. Sayangnya tak ada seorangpun di depan sana. Sial! Bagaimana caranya dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak seperti ini? Aku mengumpat dengan tak karuan atas situasi ini. Kakiku bersiap untuk segera berlari.

"Arthur, jangan nekad!" Cegah Nesia ketika aku bersiap mengelilingi satu sekolah ini untuk mencari pelakunya.

"Nesia benar, _Kaicho_. Lebih baik _Kaicho_ simpan tenaga _Kaicho_ dan biarkan aku mengawasi ketat kepala sekolah sementara kalian menyegel bangunan lama." Kata Kiku memberi persetujuan atas tindakan Nesia yang mencegahku.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian. Nesia, ikut aku. Kiku, jangan sampai Tua Bangka itu lolos dari pandanganmu. Kita berpencar dari sekarang dan berkumpul lagi di ruang OSIS ini pukul 5 sore. Elizabeta, Alfred, dan Ludwig harus ikut. Nanti kita cari cara membawa si Panser itu kemari." Perintahku mutlak.

"Baik!"

Setelah itu, aku terlebih dahulu mengunci semua dokumen yang kami dapatkan salinannya tadi di dalam brankas di bawah mejaku. Hanya itu satu - satunya tempat penyimpanan terpercayaku yang tak akan ada yang bisa membukanya karena memakai keamanan 5 lapis, yaitu kombinasi angka, kode pin, sidik jari, kunci, dan pemindai suara. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan pemindai retina juga, tapi aku malas memasangnya.

Aku dan Nesia sampai ke lokasi terdekat dengan gedung sekolah untuk menyegel tempat itu, yaitu lokasi penyerangan Ludwig. Segel dan kekai ini bersifat sementara karena aku yakin kami pasti akan memasukinya kembali. Nesia menggunakan kekai terkuatnya yang aku lihat berasal dari sihir putih. Aneh, bukankah kemarin - kemarin dia menggunakan _pure black_ yang notabennya adalah sihir hitam istimewa? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menguasai 2 jenis sihir sekaligus?

Setiap orang lahir dengan bakat sihirnya masing - masing. Dan lagi, hanya satu jenis sihir yang bisa dikuasai setiap orang. Seperti diriku, aku menguasai sihir hitam. Walaupun pada akhirnya semua spekrtum warna akan menyatu di spektrum kuning dan menjadi _pure white_.

Penguasaan dan tingkat kekuatan sihir seseorang dapat dilihat melalui spektrum warna yang dikeluarkannya. Pengguna sihir hitam akan memulai kekuatan sihir terlemahnya dari spekrtum nila, biru, hijau, baru memasuki spektrum kuning, dan berakhir di _pure white_. Sementara pengguna sihir putih akan memulai kekuatan sihir terlemahnya dari spektrum ungu, merah, jingga, kuning, dan berakhir di _pure white_. Sementara _pure black_ adalah kekuatan sihir istimewa yang hanya bisa dikuasai pemegang bakat sihir hitam.

Seingatku disini pengguna sihir putih adalah Vladimir dan 2 anak baru di Magic Club yang aku tak ingat namanya. Sisanya adalah pengguna sihir hitam sepertiku. Tapi, aku belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang bisa menggunakan keduanya sekaligus. _Well_ , walaupun kita bisa saling mempelajari teknik sihir masing - masing sih, tapi spektrum warna yang dihasilkan akan tetap berbeda gelombang dan hasilnya. Dan dari gelombang energi yang aku rasakan saat ini, ini murni sihir putih. Sementara kekuatan _pure black_ -nya kemarin sangat nyata itu berasal dari sihir hitam. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menggunakan kedua jenis sihir? Itu kan bawaan dari lahir.

"Heh, bule menyebalkan! Bengong terus kayak beo. Ini kekai harus aku pasang berapa jauh ke arah mana?" Kata Nesia galak membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kalo ngomong bisa baik - baik enggak, Kurcaci? Kau pasang 45 derajat ke timur sejauh 100 meter, 180 derajat ke barat sejauh 500 meter. Nanti kita pindah lokasi lagi untuk menentukan arah selanjutnya." Kataku memberi komando lalu menyiapkan segelku.

"Huh! Salah sendiri melamun dan tidak mempedulikan panggilanku sejak tadi." Kata Nesia kesal sambil memasang kekainya sesuai dengan petunjuk arah yang aku berikan.

"Kau yakin kekai ini aman dan bisa disandingkan dengan segelku?" Tanyaku ragu ketika hendak memasang segel.

"Aman, tenang saja. Kekai miliku bisa disandingkan dengan segel apa saja dari ilmu mana saja." Kata Nesia menjamin keamanan kekainya.

Aku hanya bisa memegang kata - katanya karena biasanya sihir hitam dan sihir putih sangat sulit untuk bekerja sama. Begitu segel pertama terpasang, kekai yang Nesia buat nampak memberontak dan aku memberi _death glare_ padanya. Sudah kubilang kan tadi?! Aku sangat meragukan kekai ini bisa bersanding dengan segelku.

"Aneh, biasanya kekai ini tak pernah seperti ini. Pakai segel darimanapun biasanya tak masalah." Kata Nesia mencoba membela diri.

"Kau punya kekai lain?" Kataku memintanya meruntuhkan kekai ini secara tidak langsung sebelum kekai ini membahayakan sekolah.

"Ini yang paling kuat yang aku miliki. Ng... sebenarnya ini yang terkuat yang sudah aku kuasai sih." Kata Nesia meruntuhkan kekainya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Kau ini bisa mengendalikan sihirmu hingga _pure black_ tapi malah menggunakan kekai dari sihir putih. Kenapa tak kau gunakan saja kekai dari sihir hitam?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku... aku sudah tak mau lagi menggunakan sihir hitam." Kata Nesia tampak menerawang jauh.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa menggunakannya?" Desakku.

"Bawaan dari lahir. Sejak awal aku memang pengguna sihir hitam, tapi setelah kejadian 'itu', aku tak mau lagi menggunakannya. Setelah aku sadari, ternyata aku juga bisa menggunakan sihir putih. Ya sudah, aku pelajari saja sihir putih." Jelas Nesia.

"Kau tahu, jenis sihirmu itu sangat langka. Aku belum pernah bertemu pengguna sihir hitam dan sihir putih sekaligus. Gelomang energimu berbeda." Kataku memperjelas rasa penasaranku.

"Maksudmu energiku memiliki energi murni keduanya? Yah, aku juga tak begitu mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Aku pernah tanyakan hal ini pada Ayahanda dan Ibunda, namun mereka juga tak mengerti. Dan lagi, seluruh adikku tak ada yang memiliki kekuatan sepertiku. Mereka hanya menguasai satu jenis sihir, tapi tak memperdalamnya sepertiku. Hanya memiliki potensi saja." Kata Nesia menjelaskan.

"Ayah dan ibumu?"

"Sama seperti saudara - saudaraku, hanya menguasai satu jenis sihir. Ayahanda adalah personifikasi Majapahit yang menguasai sihir hitam, sementara Ibunda adalah personifikasi Sriwijaya yang menguasai sihir putih."

"Biasanya energi yang diturunkan pada anggota keluarga adalah yang dominan, sama seperti golongan darah. Tapi kau memiliki keseimbangan energi yang sama. Kau makhluk langka, Kurcaci." Pujiku (?) tulus.

"Apa kau bilang, Alis Tebal?!" Semprot Nesia.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar dulu. Lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya menyegel tempat ini dengan kekai-mu dan segel-ku tanpa membuatnya tak seimbang seperti tadi." Kataku akhirnya mengalah.

"Kau duluan yang ngajak berantem!"

"Sudahlah! Jadi, kau punya kekai dari sihir hitam?"

"Ada, tapi belum sempurna."

"Hah, sudahlah. Kita tak perlu menggunakan segel. Nanti akan aku pikirkan lagi cara lain. Kita amankan dulu daerah ini sebelum ada korban lagi." Kataku mencari solusi sejenak. Sebenarnya segelku berguna untuk memperkuat kekai agar tak mudah ditemukan dan dirasakan.

Hampir sepanjang siang ini aku dan Nesia berkeliling memasang kekai. Aku mencoba memperhitungkan jarak seakurat mungkin dan selebar mungkin. Aku tak mau ada korban lagi setelah ini. Kami baru menyelesaikan semuanya saat jam istirahat makan siang berakhir. Dan sekarang aku menyadari kalau perutku sudah berteriak meminta sesuatu untuk menyumpalnya.

Aku menarik tangan Nesia menuju kantin sekolah yang sepi karena sepertinya kurcaci mungil itu juga sudah kelaparan. Apalagi dia mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk membuat kekai. Setidaknya lebih baik aku traktir dia kali ini. Anggap saja bayaran atas kerja kerasnya kali ini.

Nesia tampak tak tertarik dengan menu - menu makanan yang ada di kantin dan memilih untuk hanya makan salad dan roti ditambah segelas orange juice. Apa gadis ini seorang vegan? Ah, tapi rasanya aneh jika gadis dengan pipi sedikit berisi seperti Nesia seorang vegan.

"Aku bukan vegan. Aku hanya tidak makan babi dan alkohol." Jelas Nesia tanpa perlu aku minta. Apa ekspresiku terbaca sekali ya?

"Tidak, bukan ekspresimu yang terbaca. Tapi, kau yang tanpa sadar melihat menu makananku terus dan membandingkan dengan milikmu itulah yang mengindikasikan kau sedang bertanya - tanya apa aku vegetarian atau bukan. Dan tadi tanpa sengaja kau menyuarakan pikiranmu, Alis Ulat Bulu." Kata Nesia panjang lebar sambil menyantap makanannya.

Seketika aku merasa malu karena telah menyuarakan pikiranku tanpa sadar. _Bloody hell_! Itu sangat memalukan. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Nesia sambil menyantap sisa makan siangku. Terdengar sekilas suara cekikikan milik Nesia yang tak aku gubris. Bahkan kata - katanya yang menghinaku sebelumnya pun tak aku balas.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangku dengan kilat, aku segera mengambi jarak dari Nesia untuk pergi menuju toilet. Hey, panggilan alam tak mungkin aku tunda bukan? Setelah selesai membuang hasil eksresi dari ginjalku, aku kembali ke kantin, namun tak menemukan gadis mungil itu dimanapun. Kemana kurcaci kecil itu?

Mataku waspada ketika melihat ada cahaya biru berpendar dari atap gedung kelas X. Apa - apaan itu?! Mereka mau nekad menyerang siang bolong begini? Sial! Aku segera pergi menuju atap gedung kelas X. Secepat mungkin aku langkahkan kakiku berlari menuju atap.

Pintu itu terbuka. Tak ada seorang pun disana. Apa?! Bloody hel! Kabur kemana mereka?

"Arthur, awas!" Seseorang mendorongku menjauh dari pintu setelah memberi peringatan itu dan membuatku terjatuh dengan tidak elite.

"Aduh, punggungku." Kataku merintih kesakitan karena di dorong jatuh. Tapi, yang sakit kan punggung, kenapa dadaku yang terasa berat?

Aku melihat sesuatu atau seseorang (?) menimpaku. Ada bagian yang memerah khas terkena serangan sihir. Aku segera menyingkirkan sesuatu yang ada diatasku ini dan menahan serangan dari luar yang kembali datang. Oh, aku salah. Itu bukan benda, tapi Nesia. Kurcaci kecil ini yang telah mendorongku.

 _Bloody hell_ , mereka menggunakan kekuatan cukup besar kali ini. Warna serangan kali ini _buttermilk_. Sial! Spektrum warna itu akan menguras tenagaku. Serangan bertubi - tubi yang datang membuatku dengan cepat kehabisan tenaga. Agh! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Jika serangan selanjutnya yang datang berwarna lebih terang lagi dari ini, tenagaku sudah tak cukup menahannya.

" _Guard ACTIVE!_ " Teriak Nesia tiba - tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memerah ke udara.

Seketika serangan itu terhenti di depan pintu tanpa daun yang ada di hadapanku. Bola cahaya itu menabrak dinding tak kasat mata di hadapanku. Ternyata kurcaci kecil ini sudah memasang kekai disana, tapi tadi masih belum cukup kekuatannya. Setelah aku rasa cukup aman, aku menghampiri Nesia yang terduduk lemas setelah tadi mengaktifkan kekai dengan kekuatan besar. Dia menyelamatkanku kali ini.

"Kiku, laporkan situasi disana! Apa ada kegiatan mencurigakan dari Tua Bangka itu?" Kataku segera menghubungi Kiku.

"Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Sekarang kepala sekolah sedang mengecek beberapa dokumen dan meminum secangkir kopi." Kata Kiku melaporkan kegiatan Tua Bangka itu.

"Kau yakin dia tidak melakukan hal seperti mengendalikan sesuatu?" Aku masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang Kiku ungkapkan.

"Yakin. Tak ada apapun aktifitas yang menghubungkannya dengan perangkat elektronik saat ini." Jelas Kiku.

Aneh. Jika memang Pak Tua itu pelaku utamanya, mengapa penyerangan kali ini dia tak memegang kendali apapun? Apa aku sudah salah mengira bahwa Pak Tua itu pelakunya? Atau mungkinkah ada pelaku lain dalam permainan keji ini? Ah, _bloody hell_!

—OOOoooOOO—

Catatan Author:

Holla! Author abalabal ini balik lagi setelah sempat matisuri *langsung ditimpuk reader*. Maaf ya kelamaan update nya. Habis, Author baru punya waktu senggang belakangan ini. Tadinya rencana update itu awal puasa ini, tapi berhubung Author ada satu dan lain hal di dunia nyata yang mendadak dan tak bisa Author cegah, akhirnya baru update sekarang.

Oh, iya. Kalau ada yang ngerasa aneh pas baca ceritanya karena perubahan gaya bahasa ataupun mood yang ada di cerita, tolong maklumin ya. Author nulisnya nyicil sambil belajar buat berbagai ujian masuk univ. Jadi, kadang dapet feelnya, kadang blank, dan pernah satu titik Author bener - bener ga dapet feel tsundere nya Arthur sama Nesia. Maafkan! .

Untuk update selanjutnya, Author janji akan lebih cepat dari ini. Makasih untuk yang udah REVIEW, FOLLOW, dan FAVORITE cerita abalabal dari Author nekad ini. Makasih buat para readers yang udah neror Rizu nanyain, "KAPAN UPDATE?"... Hahaha, sabar yah. Rizu mah gitu anaknya. Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rating : Masih T kayaknya (?) Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung mood Author.**

 **Warning : Author newbie, jadi banyak TYPO dan aneh. Abal2 dan tidak masuk di akal. Ini percobaan nekad dari author yang baru ngeh dikit tentang hetalia. *ditimbun pake semen se-truk***

 _ **Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"Kiku, laporkan situasi disana! Apa ada kegiatan mencurigakan dari Tua Bangka itu?" Kataku segera menghubungi Kiku.

"Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Sekarang kepala sekolah sedang mengecek beberapa dokumen dan meminum secangkir kopi." Kata Kiku melaporkan kegiatan Tua Bangka itu.

"Kau yakin dia tidak melakukan hal seperti mengendalikan sesuatu?" Aku masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang Kiku ungkapkan.

"Yakin. Tak ada apapun aktifitas yang menghubungkannya dengan perangkat elektronik saat ini." Jelas Kiku.

Aneh. Jika memang Pak Tua itu pelaku utamanya, mengapa penyerangan kali ini dia tak memegang kendali apapun? Apa aku sudah salah mengira bahwa Pak Tua itu pelakunya? Atau mungkinkah ada pelaku lain dalam permainan keji ini? Ah, _bloody hell_!

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Arthur segera membawa Nesia menuju ruang kesehatan dan menghubungi Vladimir yang tengah bersama Elizabeta. Sementara itu, Kiku masih mengamati tindak-tanduk sang kepala sekolah yang kini semakin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Tak ada yang menyangka jika kejadian yang melukai Nesia ini hanya pengalih sebelum target yang sebenarnya tak lagi dapat meloloskan diri. Tapi, kita kesampingkan dulu kasus selanjutnya dan lihat bagaimana keadaan personifikasi negeri zamrud ini.

Wajah Nesia semakin kesakitan ketika dirinya dibaringkan di atas ranjang di ruang kesehatan oleh Arthur. Perawat Flor sedang tidak ada di tempat karena memang sekarang jadwal pengambilan persediaan obat keluar pulau. _Well_ , karena ini pulau terpencil, tak semua kebutuhan dapat tersedia disini. Ada beberapa kebutuhan yang perlu disetok dari pulau-pulau besar seperti obat-obatan, pembersih, detergent, dan barang-barang yang tidak dapat mudah dibuat secara alami lainnya.

Sebenarnya para guru dan perawat Flor sudah mengembangkan obat herbal, namun karena khasiatnya lama diproses tubuh, mereka tetap mengutus perawat Flor untuk membeli obat kimia. Cairan infus seperti Ringer Laktat dan Saline tidak mudah dibuat sendiri bukan?

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis gadis Asia manis itu. Napasnya memburu karena menahan sakit. Tak lama, suara gaduh telapak kaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar bersahutan mendekat ke arah ruang kesehatan. Vladimir Popescu membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan terburu-buru. Elizabeta Hèdervàry menyusul di belakangnya.

"Kalian lama sekali sih?" Semprot Arthur.

"Maaf, _Kaicho_. Kami sedang mengecek lantai 3 gedung kelas XII ketika _Kaicho_ memanggil Vlad. Ada apa dengan Nesia?" Kata Elizabeta terengah-engah karena lelah setelah berlari sejauh itu.

"Dia terkena serangan sihir saat melindungiku. Tenaganya terkuras untuk membuat kekai di atap." Jelas Arthur singkat.

Vladimir yang mengetahui apa maksud Arthur segera menggunakan sihirnya untuk memulihkan tangan Nesia yang semakin memerah seolah seluruh darahnya berkumpul disana. Perlahan, warna kulit Nesia mulai kembali normal. Napasnya pun berangsur-angsur mulai teratur. Elizabeta nampak lega melihat sahabat barunya yang membaik.

Setelah tak ada lagi efek dari serangan itu, Arthur mengajak Vladimir keluar dan meminta Elizabeta menjaga Nesia. Sepertinya personifikasi _gentlemen_ itu hendak menggantikan tugas Elizabeta untuk mengkoordinasikan pengamanan sekolah bersama _Magic Club_.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan penjagaan kali ini?" Tanya Arthur tanpa basa-basi.

"Karena keterbatasan pengguna sihir dan anggota, aku agak sulit menentukan titik mana yang sekiranya memerlukan penjagaan lebih. Namun, sepertinya serangan mereka tidak pernah berada di _indoor_ , aku pikir cukup menempatkan para anggota di pintu masuk dan atap setiap gedung." Jelas Vladimir.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, sisanya hanya tinggal kau, Lukas, dan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga area bangunan lama. Kau akan berkeliling menggantikanku dan Ludwig. Sementara Lukas, jika keadaannya sudah membaik, katakan padanya untuk menjaga area asrama. Sementara ini, sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan." Arthur memberikan pengarahan strategi yang sementara ini terpikirkan olehnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan asrama wanita? Siapa yang menjaganya? Seingatku anggota kita tidak ada yang wanita. Eh, ada sih, tapi dia sudah aku tempatkan untuk menjaga atap." Tanya Vladimir bingung.

"Disana masih ada Nesia dan Elizabeta. Mereka yang bertugas disana untuk saat ini. Tapi, karena ada kejadian ini, mungkin aku akan membantu sesekali disana. Kemungkinan aku akan mengecek kesana setiap beberapa jam sekali." Jawab Arthur.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta anggota kita untuk berjaga mulai sore ini. Jika ada tambahan lain, hubungi saja aku. Ah, iya satu hal lagi. Keadaan Lukas sudah membaik sejak tadi. Aku meninggalkannya tadi pagi sendirian karena dia butuh istirahat dan sedang tertidur pulas saat aku tinggal tadi." Kata Vladimir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku serahkan urusan ini pada kalian dan anggota Dewan Keamanan. Kalau bisa, jangan sampai terlalu mencolok ya." Kata Arthur lalu pergi menuju ruang OSIS.

Arthur merasa tak bisa menangani semua ini sendirian. Masalah ini lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan. Belum lagi kegiatan besar OSIS _. 'Kalau begini terus, acara itu bisa terbengkalai. Terpaksa, aku harus meminta kodok jelek itu membantuku mengurus acara tahunan OSIS. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membantuku selain makhluk jahannam itu kali ini'_ , pikir Arthur.

"Honhonhon... Ada apa Arthie? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku duluan." Kata Francis dengan nada gembira yang dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan tawa menjijikanmu! Dan berhenti untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan anehmu itu! Tadinya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, tapi kalau begini ceritanya, tidak jadi saja." Kata Arhur kesal.

"Tunggu! Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya personifikasi negeri yang menjadi kiblat fashion dunia itu mulai serius.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa aku tangani saat ini karena ada masalah lain yang membutuhkan perhatian lebih dariku. Aku ingin kau menanganinya." Kata Arthur lebih seperti perintah dari pada permintaan tolong.

"Hooo... jadi _The Great Arthur_ minta tolong padaku. Honhonhon... ini kejadian langka." Kata Francis geli dengan ketidakmauan Arthur minta tolong secara jelas.

"Cih, _bloody hell_." Arthur hanya bisa mendecih mendengar Francis karena memang ia tidak bisa membalasnya.

Sementara Arthur sibuk dengan urusannya, Nesia sudah membuka kedua matanya. Nesia terkejut mendapati Elizabeta ada disampingnya. Dan yang membuat Nesia semakin terkejut, dirinya sudah ada di ruang kesehatan. _'Rasanya tadi aku masih di atap bersama bule menyebalkan itu'_ , pikir Nesia mengingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya.

"Eliza, apa yang terjadi?" Kata Nesia sambil berusaha bangkit duduk.

" _Kaicho_ bilang, kau terkena serangan sihir karena melindunginya. Lalu, _Kaicho_ panik membawamu kesini dan menelepon Vladimir yang sedang bersamaku untuk mengobati tanganmu." Jelas Elizabeta.

 _'Ah, benar juga. Tanganku sudah tidak lagi terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum'_ , kata Nesia dalam hati. Nesia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Elizabeta segera membantunya karena Nesia hampir terjatuh.

"Arthur kemana?" Tanya Nesia setelah dirinya bisa berdiri dengan tegak.

" _Kaicho_ keluar bersama Vladimir. Mungkin sekarang sedang ke ruang OSIS." Kata Elizabeta santai.

"Agh, bule menyebalkan itu?! Apa dia tidak sadar jika dirinya yang diincar saat ini?" Kata Nesia langsung menyeruak keluar tanpa peduli kondisinya yang masih lemah.

"Nesia tunggu!" Elizabeta segera berlari mengejar Nesia yang semakin menjauhi ruang kesehatan.

Personifikasi Indonesia itu sekuat tenaga berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Dirinya teringat akan kejadian yang membuatnya meninggalkan Arthur di kantin sekolah sebelum ini. Sebuah surat berisi tantangan untuk menangkap sang pelaku karena sebentar lagi dirinya segera mengambil kembali sang penguasa tertinggi.

Sekilas, Nesia dapat menduga siapa saja yang diincar sebagai penguasa tertinggi ketika membaca sebuah berita di ponselnya. Para personifikasi dari negara yang dianggap sebagai negara adikuasa, Amerika, China, Perancis, Rusia, dan Inggris. Namun, karena Rusia dianggap telah kalah telak, hingga banyak terpecah, kemungkinan ia tidak masuk hitungan. Namun, Nasia sedikit ragu dengan dugaannya ini karena mereka telah menculik Willem yang notabennya personifikasi Netherland dan di dalam surat kaleng berisi tantangan tersebut, sang pelaku menggunakan kata "mengambil kembali sang penguasa tertinggi" yang artinya Willem adalah salah satu bagian dari empat penguasa tertinggi.

Nesia terus berlari hingga di satu titik kakinya tak lagi sanggup melangkah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemah. Nesia terjatuh di atas lantai yang keras dan dingin dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang OSIS. Nesia kembali tidak sadarkan diri disusul dengan teriakan panik dari Elizabeta yang membahana ke seantero gedung kelas XI.

BRUKKK

"Kyaaaa... NESIA!" Teriak Elizabeta.

Arthur yang sedang menelepon sang mantan ketua OSIS pun mencari sumber suara gaduh tersebut. Elizabeta tengah kebingungan menyadarkan Nesia yang kini jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elite. Arthur segera menghampiri mereka dan membopong Nesia menuju ruang OSIS.

"Kenapa dengan Nesia? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjaganya!" Semprot Arthur pada Elizabeta.

"Hei, jangan salahkan diriku. Nesia sendiri yang berlari menyusulmu. Dia khawatir padamu sampai tak sadar kondisinya yang juga perlu pertolongan, _Kaicho_." Semprot Elizabeta balik pada Arthur.

"Nesia khawatir padaku? Kenapa?" Tanya Arthur bingung.

"Aku juga tak tahu, _Kaicho_. Yang aku dengar hanya Nesia bilang kau diincar." Jelas Elizabeta.

Arthur hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah Nesia yang damai dalam pingsannya (?) kini diatas sofa ruang OSIS. Sementara itu Elizabeta sedang mencari sesuatu yang dapat membangunkan Nesia dari pingsan damainya. Arthur mengelus lembut pipi Nesia yang memerah akibat tersungkur dengan laknatnya di koridor tadi. _'Ah, benar juga. Gadis ini memang tahu sesuatu. Dia pasti kunci dari semua ini'_ , pikir Arthur. Sayangnya, baik Arthur maupun Elizabeta tak menyadari keadaan Nesia yang tak bernapas.

Ya, kali ini jiwa Nesia otomatis keluar tanpa peringatan maupun pengendalian Nesia seperti sebelumnya. Ini adalah masalah lain dari ilmu nenek moyangnya yang tidak sempurna ia pelajari. Pada tahap ini, sulit bagi Nesia untuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain atau tenaga yang sangat besar. Inilah mengapa Nesia membenci sihir hitam. Semua ilmu yang dipelajari dari sihir hitam memiliki resiko yang sangat besar. Jika kondisi ini terus berlangsung, bisa-bisa Sang Penjemput Maut datang menghampirinya. _Well_ , karena jiwa keluar, otomatis napas dan detak jantung pun ikut berhenti sementara.

Ilmu Nesia ini spesial. Roh Nesia hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang memiliki ilmu yang sama dan para makhluk dari dimensi lain. Orang dengan kemampuan mata "lebih" seperti Arthur saja tak dapat melihatnya. Hal ini sungguh membuat Nesia kesulitan. Pasalnya, selain tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk membuat kekai tadi, tak ada makhluk seperti Teh Unti yang dapat membantunya.

"Alis tebal, aku titip tubuhku dulu ya. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi dengan bala bantuan untukku sendiri. Jangan cari-cari kesempatan!" Kata Nesia penuh ancaman, walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin Arthur bisa mendengarnya.

Akhirnya, Nesia memilih untuk meninggalkan tubuhnya dibawah perlindungan Arthur dan Elizabeta. Setidaknya kondisi ini menguntungkannya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini tanpa ketahuan. Namun, Nesia juga harus segera mencari pertolongan. Batas limit waktunya untuk terpisah dengan tubuhnya hanya 6 jam, pasalnya jantung seseorang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak jika lebih dari 6 jam, jika lebih, kemungkinan besar jantung itu tidak lagi bisa berdetak atau timbul kecacatan permanen. Jika begini caranya, Nesia harus memutar otak untuk menghubungi ayahnya agar membantunya. Sulit bagi Nesia untuk menyeberang antar dimensi dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Nesia memilih mendatangi Kiku yang sedang menyelidiki Sang Kepala Sekolah. Senyumnya mengembang tatkala melihat keseriusan Kiku dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri itu memang selalu serius ketika menjalankan apapun, bahkan saat menjalankan hukuman memalukan. Tanpa sadar Nesia terkikik mengingat wajah Kiku yang sama seriusnya seperti saat ini.

"Hihihi... kau lucu sekali, Kiku. Kau terlalu serius, santailah sedikit agar tak cepat tua. Hihihi..." Tawa Nesia geli.

Kiku tampak merinding. Sepertinya tawa Nesia sampai terdengar ke telinga Kiku saking seramnya (?). Nesia membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan tawa dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Kiku dengan wajahnya yang merinding karena kikikan Nesia tadi. Nesia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dan ia mendapati si Tua Bangka itu tengah asik bergumul dengan tumpukan dokumen yang sepertinya sangat penting.

Kepala sekolah nampak tenang dengan wajah yang sudah penuh keriput. Tidak ada penjagaan khusus di ruangannya selain CCTV. Nesia menyingit heran karenanya. Padahal untuk mengambil dokumen saja Arthur dan Kiku harus berusaha mati-matian.

Nesia melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Sang Kakek Laknat. _'Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Tangannya yang satunya bukan berada diatas meja, tapi...'_ , batin Nesia semakin penasaran dan mendekat. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku dan dirinya tersedot ke dimensi lain.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NESIA POV**_

Sialan! Tua Bangka itu ternyata dilindungi pintu dimensi! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini?! Agh, Nesia bodoh! Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Sekarang aku tak tahu ada dimana dan harus pergi kemana. Celah antardimensi ini terlalu gelap dan terasa menghimpit. Ugh... aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini.

Aku terus berjalan. Celah ini seolah tanpa ujung. Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal bahwa tidak mungkin Kakek Tua itu tanpa perlindungan lebih. Tua Bangka sialan! Akan aku adukan pada Ayah nanti. Biar saja kasusnya tidak akan aku beri informasi.

Langkahku terhenti ketika sebuah cahaya terang datang secara tiba-tiba dan perlahan menyilaukan mataku. Sial! Aku harus menghindari sihir dengan kekuatan besar ini! Aku mencoba untuk menghindar, namun sulit karena aku tak memiliki ruang gerak yang cukup. Seandainya tenagaku masih banyak, aku pasti melawannya.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Tidak mungkin ada sihir di celah antardimensi jika tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam atau menggunakannya dari pintu dimensi. Lagipula, itu melanggar aturan dunia sihir. Dalam celah dimensi, tidak boleh ada sihir karena dapat merusak tatanan yang ada dan menimbulkan kebingungan dimensi. Sial, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka seenak jidatnya merusak tatanan dimensi dan menghilangkan pintu keluarku. Kalau seperti ini, hanya ada satu pilihan: membiarkan sihir itu mengenai diriku.

Sihir dengan kekuatan spektrum warna kuning itu semakin mendekatiku. Jika seperti ini, mungkin memang malaikat maut akan segera menjemputku. Ayah, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku tak akan pernah menyelesaikan tugas ini. Aku memejamkan mataku bersiap menjadi tameng untuk mencegah rusaknya celah dimensi.

Huh? Kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun? Apa yang terjadi? Aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi. Itu... Oom Wowo?! Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini Oom Wowo sedang bersama Ayah di rumah? Bukankah seharusnya...

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nesia?" Tanya Ayah yang tahu-tahu sudah ada dibelakangku menggunakan lentera sihir.

"A... Ayah?! Kenapa?" Kataku terkejut.

"Sejak awal, Ayah sudah merasakan firasat tidak baik padamu. Jadi, Ayah hendak menemuimu lagi. Tapi, entah mengapa dimensi yang Ayah ciptakan malah tersambung ke celah ini dan Ayah melihatmu dalam bahaya." Terang Ayah.

"Ayah..." Kataku memeluk Ayah erat.

"Sstt... sudah. Maaf karena Ayah datang terlambat." Kata Ayah menenangkan. Terkadang, Ayah memang dapat menjadi sosok yang sangat hangat seperti ini. Walaupun memang jarang sekali. "Sekarang, kita keluar dulu,ya dari celah dimensi ini. Ada hal penting yang harus Ayah bicarakan denganmu." Kata Ayah menggiringku keluar dari celah dimensi ini.

Pintu keluar dari celah dimensi telah terlihat. Aku dan Ayah segera keluar. Dimensi mana ini? Apa ini dimensi buatan? Rasanya tidak. Udaranya terasa normal. Ini ada di dunia nyata, tapi dimana?

Gelap, semuanya terasa semakin gelap. Tempat ini sangat lembab dan gelap. Aku tak tahu dimana ini. Ayahku terus menggiringku. Tempat gelap ini seperti lorong tanpa ujung. Aku mulai merasakan aura aneh yang sangat kuat dan sebuah kekuatan seolah memberatkan langkahku.

"Ayah..." Keluhku.

"Ya, Ayah tahu. Ayah rasa kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Dinding disini tidak normal, mereka dapat mendengar, sekalipun suara kita saat ini. Akan Ayah usahakan untuk membuat celah dimensi baru dan kita keluar dari sini." Ujar Ayah seolah mengerti kekhawatiranku.

Rasanya Ayah semakin hebat saja. Bahkan Ayah tahu tentang dinding disini. Aku saja hanya merasakan bahwa ada sebuah sihir yang menyelimuti sekitarku.

"Ayah, tunggu." Kataku mencegah Ayah membuat gerbang dimensi baru.

Sayup-sayup aku dengar suara rintihan. Aku berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Ketika suara itu semakin menguat dan terdapat sumber cahaya diujung lorong, aku dan Ayah tertarik menuju celah dimensi lain. Tua Bangka sialan! Beraninya dia menjebakku lagi. Akan aku beri dia pelajaran nanti karena telah mempermainkan diriku dan Ayah, Penguasa Nusantara.

"Sst, Kirana Kusnapharani Annesia anakku, kemari. Ayah akan membuat dimensi baru dari sini dan kita bicara." Kata Ayah membungkam mulutku dan menahan tanganku agar tak mengeluarkan sihir pemantul. Ingat, serangan sihir tidak diperbolehkan dalam celah antardimensi.

Bergeming aku karena terlalu syok. Ayah tak pernah sekalipun memanggil namaku selengkap itu. Mengapa Ayah jadi keluar dari karakternya seperti ini? Tidak, aku merasakan firasat buruk seburuk-buruknya. Ada apa sebenarnya, Ayah? Mengapa aku merasa sesak?

"Kau... Kau bukan Ayah kan?" Tanyaku curiga.

Ayah sama sekali tidak menyukai nama terakhirku pemberian dari Ibu walaupun sering memanggilku 'Nesia'. Ayah masih tidak rela aku merdeka karena Ayah merasa aku belum bisa mandiri walaupun akulah yang paling dewasa dibandingkan adik-adikku. Atau mungkin Ayah masih belum rela untuk turun tahta dan hanya terkenang sebagai penguasa Nusantara saja. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, Ayah hanya sangat membenci nama pemberian Ibu sebagai ucapan selamat atas kemerdekaanku.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ayahmu." Kata 'Ayah'.

"Bukan! Ayah tak pernah memanggil nama lengkapku." Kataku menentang.

"Memangnya tidak boleh seorang ayah memanggil nama lengkap putrinya?" Tanya 'Ayah' heran.

"Tidak! Ayah tak akan pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Tak lama, 'Ayah' tersenyum sinis. Oom Wowo yang ada disampingnya juga menghilang. Dia tertawa lepas seolah hal tersebut yang sangat lucu. Firasatku semakin buruk melihatnya.

"Tak aku sangka, ternyata putri dari penguasa Majapahit mengenaliku secepat ini. Padahal sihir ini cukup sempurna. Kejelian yang sangat luar biasa. Pantas saja lelaki tua itu sangat membanggakan anak sulungnya. _Well_ , kalau begini, aku buat kau bertemu malaikat maut saja disini sekarang." Kata 'Ayah' bersiap menyerangku.

Sudah kuduga ternyata dia bukan Ayah. Firasat burukku terbukti. Ini yang membuatku membenci instingku yang selalu benar ini. Sangat menyebalkan jika kau pernah merasakannya saat semua firasat burukmu menjadi kenyataan. Sementara firasat baikmu tak selalu benar.

Aku bersiap menahan serangannya. _Well_ , tenagaku mulai terisi walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku terseret masuk dimensi lain. Ada yang menarikku tepat sebelum serangan itu sampai padaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati makhluk mungil menggemaskan milik Arthur yang menarikku menuju dimensi miliknya.

"Puu..." Tanyanya seolah memastikan diriku baik-baik saja.

" _Yes, I'm okay. Thank you so much_." Jawabku pada makhluk mungil itu.

Aku memeluknya erat. Ah, _Flying Mint Bunny_ kali ini menyelamatkanku. Mungkin inilah alasannya tadi pagi menubrukku. Makhluk ini mau memperingatkanku mengenai masalah ini. Ya, roh seperti wujudku sekarang memang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa maupun mata batin normal.

Tunggu dulu. Kalau seorang yang menyamar sebagai Ayah itu sudah tahu informasi ini, artinya... TIDAK. Aku harus memperingatkan Arthur secepatnya. Aku harus kembali ke tubuhku sekarang juga.

" _Flying Mint Bunny_ , kau bisa membantuku kembali?" Tanyaku lembut pada makhluk manis ini.

"Puu." Ucapnya pasti sambil mengangguk tegas.

 _Flying Mint Bunny_ pun membukakan pintu dimensi yang terhubung dengan ruang OSIS. Oh, sial. Aku melihat Kiku sedang marah-marah seperti kesetanan pada Arthur. Seingatku, Kiku itu tidak bisa marah. Ya, benar. Seorang Kiku Honda TIDAK PERNAH dan TIDAK BISA MARAH. Tapi, kali ini dia marah besar sampai wajahnya memerah dengan katana yang siap menebas leher si alis ulat bulu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Kiku berlari keluar dengan sangat cepat sambil mengumpat. Arthur mengembuskan napas lega. Tentu saja dia merasa lega. Siapa juga yang tidak akan merasa lega jika lehermu yang hampir tertebas katana bebas begitu saja. Apalagi itu adalah katana dari seorang Kiku Honda.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh di ruangan ini. Hey, dimana tubuhku? Bukankah seharusnya dalam pengawasan bule menyebalkan ini? Arthur Kirkland, tunggu ajalmu jika sampai tubuhku kenapa-napa.

" _Flying Mint Bunny_ , bisa tolong aku mencari dimana tubuhku? Sepertinya tuan muda satu ini melupakan untuk membuatnya tetap ada disini." Kataku pada makhluk menggemaskan disampingku.

"Puu... Puu..." Kata _Flying Mint Bunny_ menunjuk ke arah sofa.

Aku tak melihat apapun diatas sofa yang ditunjuk _Flying Mint Bunny_. Apa makhluk ini kompak dengan tuannya untuk mengerjaiku? Tak lama, Arthur menjentikkan jarinya dan tubuhku muncul diatas sofa. Ah, begitu rupanya. Ternyata bule alis tebal ini juga bisa menggunakan sihir untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Arthur mendekati tubuhku dan memeriksa denyut nadiku. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar jika jantungku tak berdetak. Apa?! Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku melihat dia sedang menelusuri tulang rusuku dan berhenti di pertemuan kedua rusuk, dia sedang mencari titik kompresi. Aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai pergerakannya.

Personifikasi Britania Raya itu akan melakukan CPR padaku. Sial, aku masih hidup bodoh! Aku menggunakan sihirku untuk mencegahnya melakukan CPR. Jika sampai tulang rusukku turun karena CPR alias resusitasi jantung-paru, sementara jantungku seharusnya masih berdetak, itu akan membuatku mengalami kerusakan rusuk. Apalagi dia terlihat tidak ahli dalam hal itu. Dan yang lebih penting, aku tak mau ada lelaki yang menyentuhku. Apalagi sampai memberikan napas buatan. Tidak, tidak akan pernah mau!

Arthur melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku karena terasa seperti terkejut listrik. Hahaha... rasakan! Aku memberi kode pada _Flying Mint Bunny_ untuk membantuku segera kembali ke tubuhku sebelum bule alis tebal ini kembali menyentuhku.

Aku membuka mataku dan sialnya wajah Arthur dekat sekali denganku. Agh, terlalu dekat... aku merasakan wajahku merah sempurna.

"Kau... syukurlah!" Kata Arthur lega.

"Art... Arthur. Ter-lalu de-kat..." Kataku terbata karena wajah Arthur justru tinggal beberapa centi dari wajahku.

"Maaf."

"Hh, dasar bule menyebalkan. Untung saja aku masuk tepat waktu." Keluhku.

"Masuk tepat waktu? Maksudnya?" Tanya Arthur tak mengerti.

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Kau tidak pernah menguasai ilmu nenek moyangku. Tunggu sebentar, ilmu nenek moyangku... seharusnya hanya keturunan dari penguasa Nusantara yang bisa... jika orang itu bisa juga bahkan sampai menyamar, artinya ada ilmu sejenis yang lebih hebat. ASTAGA! INI GAWAT." Seruku nyaring.

Arthur menutup telinganya saking kencangnya teriakanku. Aku langsung bersiap memulihkan tenagaku dan mencoba menghubungi Ayah. Kali ini aku mencoba menghubunginya via telepon dengan menggunakan ponselku. Aku harap kali ini Ayah tahu mengenai ilmu yang serupa dengan raga sukma.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **ARTHUR POV**_

Gadis ini selalu punya kejutan. Mendengarnya yang mengkhawatirkan diriku membuatku merasa sangat senang. Senang? Kenapa? Entahlah. Gadis ini selain mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak aku ketahui, dia juga punya daya tarik lain yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya. Mungkin karena sihirnya yang unik.

Eliza tak jua kembali dari mencari barang untuk membantuku menyadarkan personifikasi Indonesia ini. Hh... aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat memandangi gadis yang sedang pingsan di hadapanku. Lebam di pipinya sudah aku kompres menggunakan es batu agar tak semakin memburuk.

Sebaiknya aku kembali menghubungi si kodok jelek itu. Aku harus menjelaskan secara lebih detail agar makhluk jahannam itu tak mengacaukannya. Aku ingat sekali terakhir dia mengacaukan konsepku yang sudah aku buat sempurna dengan alasan aku tak memberinya detail konsepku. Padahal itu tertulis jelas. Dia itu tidak bisa mengikuti kemauanku jika tidak mendapat ancaman secara lisan.

"Maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah. Aku lanjutkan. Jadi konsep yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya, jangan pernah kau ganti. Kau hanya mengawasi kerja dari anggota OSIS yang lain dan memberi tahu keadaan terbaru padaku." Kataku kembali ke kursiku dan menelepon kodok jelek itu.

"Jangan begitu, Arthie. Bagaimanapun, aku kan juga pernah ada di posisimu sekarang. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk masalah ini. Festival ini kan acara kebanggaan kita. Ngomong-ngomong kau tak menambah perlombaan baru dari tahun kemarin? Bukankah sudah tradisi setiap ketua OSIS mengadakan satu lomba baru khas milik dia." Kata Francis tumben sekali bijak.

"Ada, tapi belum aku putuskan. Aku ingin memilih yang sempurna untuk festival nanti." Kataku.

Dan obrolan pun berlanjut dengan mekanisme festival yang aku inginkan. Disaat seperti ini saja manusia itu bersikap normal. _Well_ , aku tahu makhluk itu tak pernah masuk kelas saat seperti ini. Dia masuk hanya kalau menjelang dan ada ujian saja. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah canggung mengganggunya.

Aku lihat Eliza kembali membawa berbagai aroma terapi. Dia mencoba membangunkan Nesia yang masih pingsan. Aku tak melihat lagi apa yang dilakukannya. Setelah itu aku terus berbincang mengenai masalah festival yang aku serahkan kepemimpinannya pada si kodok Perancis itu.

 _Earl Grey_ yang sebelumnya aku sediakan sudah tidak nikmat lagi. Sudah terlalu dingin. Aku segera bangkit dan membuat teh yang baru setelah menggunakan _earphone wireless_ sambil terus menelepon Francis. Aku bingung karena tak ada lagi suara gaduh yang dibuat oleh Eliza yang sedang mencoba menyadarkan Nesia.

Aku menoleh dan tidak mendapati satu-satunya petinggi OSIS yang perempuan itu di dekat Nesia. Aku tak terlalu peduli dan kembali menyeduh teh nikmatku. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke mejaku dan membuka catatan untuk festival nanti.

"Ya kalau bisa katakan pada mereka untuk mencarinya. _World War II_ itu tema yang sangat keren tahu." Kataku saat Fancis bilang jika akan sulit menemukan salah satu properti yang aku minta.

"Tapi ini pulau terpencil Arthieeee... tak semuanya tersedia begitu saja disini," Kata kodok Perancis itu tak mau kalah.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau pikir apa gunanya aku membentuk tim kreatif dan properti kemarin? Tentu saja mereka yang harus bertanggung jawab atas barang-barang itu. Jika tidak tersedia yang sudah jadi, mereka kan tinggal membuatnya dari bahan yang tersedia. Manfaatkanlah toko kain di asrama." Kataku masih bersikeras pada pendirianku.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada rapat selanjutnya. Lalu, untuk sistem penilaiannya masih sama dengan tahun lalu?" Tanya Francis.

"Aku ingin mengubahnya sedikit. _Well, spice is the important things in this war_. Point yang didapat nanti akan bergantung pada jenis _spice_ yang mereka menangkan. Tentu mereka harus menerka sendiri harga _spice_ tertinggi pada masa itu." Jawabku penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi, kau akan merahasiakan _spice_ jenis apa yang merupakan point tertinggi?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Ini akan menjadi sangat seru." Kataku dengan aura jahat yang menguar.

"Honhonhon... benar. Apalagi jika _spice_ yang dimenangkan akan diacak tak sesuai urutan pemenang lomba." Kata Francis dengan kejamnya menyetujui ide _brilliant_ milikku.

"Ah, tapi kita harus merahasiakan ini dari semuanya. Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan daftar point itu." Kataku setelah aura jahatku mereda sambil menikmati secangkir _Earl Grey_.

"Aku setuju. Ini akan jadi kejutan yang bagus."

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku lebih mengharapkan ide _brilliant_ seperti ini juga keluar dari para anggotaku yang lain. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tak memiliki ide sepertiku." Kataku sedikit kecewa.

"Kau hanya kurang memancingnya saja, Iggy." Kata Francis menirukan gaya bicara Alfred.

" _Come on. Please stop calling me by those name! It's really disgusting to hear, Git!_ " Kataku mengumpat cara kodok jelek itu memanggil namaku.

"Ada lagi yang perlu dibahas?"

"Aku rasa cukup untuk saat ini. Aku masih harus membereskan hal lain. Lagi pula, telingaku harus beristirahat dari mendengar suaramu hampir 3 jam tanpa jeda seperti ini." Kataku mengeluh dan langsung memutuskan sambungan dengan si kodok itu.

Ada yang aneh. Gadis itu tak jua terbangun dari pingsannya dan semua terlihat berantakan di meja tamu depan sofa. Sepertinya Eliza tak jua kembali. Ada apa ini? Aku membaca note yang Eliza berikan diatas meja.

 _'Kaicho, aku pergi mencari ambu bag dan alat kejut jantung. Aku yakin Perawat Flor tak membawanya pergi.'_

Apa?! Ambu bag dan alat kejut jantung?! Tunggu sebentar. Apa Nesia...? Aku segera memerika respon dasar. Benar, dia tidak bernapas. Aku segera memeriksa nadinya. Astaga! Aku juga tak menemukan denyut nadinya. Bagaimana ini? Apa jantung Nesia sudah berhenti berdetak sejak tadi? Tapi, kondisinya tak terlihat seperti mayat. Tubuhnya masih hangat dan kulitnya tidak pucat. Pupilnya juga tak terlihat seperti sudah mati. Aku harus memberinya bantuan hidup dasar.

Baru saja aku hendak mencari titik kompresi diantara tulang rusuk, Kiku masuk ke dalam dengan panik. Aku yang terkejut langsung menggunakan sihir untuk menyembunyikan barang, yaitu menyembunyikan Nesia dan kekacauan diatas meja.

" _Kaicho_ , dimana Nesia?" Tanya Kiku panik.

"Nesia... dia... sedang ke asrama. Iya sedang ke asrama!" Kataku tergagap lantaran melihat katana di tangan kanan Kiku sementara tangan yang lainnya menggenggam erat selembar kertas.

"Jangan berdusta! Aku baru dari asrama dan aku tak melihat Nesia." Kata Kiku membentakku. Aku terkejut tentu saja. Setahuku, seorang Kiku Honda adalah personifikasi yang sama sekali tidak bisa marah.

"Mungkin dia sedang berpatroli. Aku dan dia sedang bagi tugas," Dustaku kembali. Ah, alasanku sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku! Kalau sampai Nesia tertangkap oleh musuh, kepalamu yang pertama kali hilang oleh katana ini." Kata Kiku benar-benar antara marah dan panik. _Okay_ , kali ini aku ikutan panik karena katananya mengacung pada leherku.

"Aku jamin Nesia tidak tertangkap oleh musuh. Dia hanya sedang tidak berada disini." Kataku setengah jujur.

"DIMANA NESIA SEKARANG?!" Tanya Kiku lagi.

"Aku tak tahu dimana dia tepatnya sekarang. Memang ada apa?" Kataku penasaran.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti! Lebih baik aku mencarinya sebelum mereka menangkap Nesia." Kata Kiku lalu melesat pergi.

Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Aku tak tahu setan mana yang merasuki anggota kepercayaanku itu. Aku pun baru tahu jika isu Nesia begitu sensitif baginya. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali. Tapi, aku masih penasaran. Apa yang membuat seorang Kiku Honda begitu panik? Personifikasi yang memiliki tingkat pengendalian diri dan ketenangan yang sempurna, panik sampai keluar dari karakternya yang biasa.

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke masalah Nesia yang jantungnya tak berdetak. Aku menjentikkan jariku untuk menghilangkan sihir penyembunyi dan segera menghampiri Nesia. Aku akan melakukan CPR padanya. Aku mencari lagi titik kompresi diantara dua tulang rusuk dan bersiap menekannya untuk memberi kejutan listrik.

Agh, sial! Ada yang menyetrum tanganku. Rasanya tanganku seperti terkena aliran listrik kecil yang cukup menyakitkan. Tak lama, Nesia membuka kedua matanya dan bangun. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya lekat dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau... syukurlah!" Kataku tertunduk lega.

"Art... Arthur. Ter-lalu de-kat..." Kata Nesia terbata karena wajahku justru tinggal beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Maaf." Aku cepat-cepat menyingkir.

"Hh, dasar bule menyebalkan. Untung saja aku masuk tepat waktu." Keluh Nesia.

"Masuk tepat waktu? Maksudnya?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Kau tidak pernah menguasai ilmu nenek moyangku. Tunggu sebentar, ilmu nenek moyangku... seharusnya hanya keturunan dari penguasa Nusantara yang bisa... jika orang itu bisa juga bahkan sampai menyamar, artinya ada ilmu sejenis yang lebih hebat. ASTAGA! INI GAWAT." Seru Nesia nyaring. Setelah bergumam tak jelas, sekarang dia berteriak di depan wajahku. Benar-benar perempuan aneh. Aku sampai harus menutup telingaku karena teriakannya yang menyakitkan.

Nesia bangkit dan menelepon seseorang dengan paniknya. Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa hanya aku yang tak mengerti apapun disini?

"Puu." Seru _Flying Mint Bunny_ mengejutkanku.

"Kau disini juga? Apa kau tahu apa maksud semua ini?" Tayaku lirih karena tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Puu." Angguk _Flying Mint Bunny_ pasti.

Aku segera menggunakan sihir perentas memori pada _Flying Mint Bunny_ untuk mencari memori yang ingin aku tahu. Terlihat sekelebat memori pagi ini, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku melihat ada seseorang sedang tersenyum sinis. Aneh, padahal aku tak melihat seorangpun pagi itu. Lalu, memori itu berganti dengan bayangan Nesia di sebuah tempat yang aku ketahui sebagai celah antardimensi, aku tahu karena pernah pergi kesana saat aku masih sangat kecil, dengan seseorang yang hendak menyerangnya dan dia diselamatkan dengan cara ditarik ke dimensi lain.

Ah, sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti tentang keadaan ini. Nesia bisa melepaskan rohnya dari raganya tanpa membuatnya mati dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi, karena satu dan lain hal, dia diserang oleh musuh di celah antardimensi dan diselamatkan oleh kelinci menggemaskan ini. Roh Nesia masuk lagi ke tubuhnya sekarang dan dia panik karena ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakan ilmu serupa ilmu sihirnya. _Well_ , aku mengerti kekhawatirannya karena aku memang pernah membaca jika roh orang yang masih hidup tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa maupun mata batin normal seperti milikku.

Aku mengelus lembut _Flying Mint Bunny_ dengan sayang. Dia telah menyelamatkan Nesia. Aku juga jadi tahu mengapa dia panik tadi pagi. Gadis ini memang punya sesuatu. Aku melirik Nesia sekilas. Dia masih panik karena teleponnya tak juga tersambung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal panik, tadi Kiku panik kenapa mencari Nesia? Nesia hampir membanting ponselnya ketika aku hendak berbicara kembali dengannya jika saja aku tak menahan tangannya. Dia sudah gila ini.

"Hei, Nesia. Kau sudah gila, ya mau membanting ponselmu sendiri? Kalau kesal jangan lampiaskan pada ponsel. Dia satu-satunya benda yang menghubungkan kita dengan dunia luar tahu!" katak sambil menahan tangan Nesia.

"Iya, aku tahu! Habisnya Ayah tak menjawab teleponku. Aku jadi khawatir. Selain itu, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Ayah." Kata Nesia sambil mengerucutkan bibir dengan lucunya.

"Maksudmu tentang ilmu sihir yang seperti milikmu yang bisa melepaskan roh dari raga? Rasanya aku pernah baca di perpustakaan keluarga yang bukunya milik nenek moyangku dulu. Aku malah baru tahu jika ilmu itu milik keluargamu." Kataku.

"Sungguh? Lalu, buku itu dimana?" Tanya Nesia besemangat.

"Tentu saja masih ada di perpustakaan milik keluargaku di Inggris. Kalau kau mau, nanti aku minta pada adik bungsuku untuk mengambilkannya dan scan isinya untuk dikirim via email padaku." Kataku santai.

"Ya tentu aku mau, itu salah satu kunci pemecahan masalah ini. Musuh kita bahkan sudah mengetahui latar belakang kita dengan detail. Tadi saja dia menyamar sebagai ayahku." Kata Nesia menerangkan semuanya.

Ini benar-benar gawat. Dia bahkan sudah mengetahui informasi mengenai Nesia yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui. Aku semakin mencurigai kakek busuk itu. Tapi, saat kejadian itu, Kiku sedang mengawasinya dengan ketat. Masalah ini semakin rumit saja.

"Oh, iya. Tadi aku lihat Kiku marah-marah padamu. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nesia penasaran.

"Aku juga bingung. Dia tahu-tahu masuk ke dalam dan mencarimu seperti kerasukan." Jawabku jujur.

"Ada apa, ya? Kita harus segera mencarinya. Perasaanku tak enak." Kata Nesia sambil menarikku keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Kami terus berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Sayangnya, Kiku tak kami temukan dimanapun. Kemana anak itu? Kami masih terus berlari dan berlari. Tunggu dulu! Aku menarik tangan Nesia untuk berhenti. Rasanya aku melihat ada seseorang di area gedung lama.

"KIKU AWAS!" Teriak Nesia tepat di telingaku. Sialan, gadis ini memang berniat membuatku tuli diusia muda!

Aku melihat lagi ada cahaya kebiruan yang datang menuju area gedung lama. Aku segera membuat segel untuk kekai. Gawat, jaraknya terlalu jauh dan tenagaku jadi tak stabil karena sembari berlari mendekat ke halaman gedung lama.

" _Kai_!" Terdengar bisikan seseorang yang menghancurkan segelku di dekat gedung kelas X.

Konsentrasiku hancur dan aku segera menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Nesia masih terus berlari, sementara aku mencari orang yang menghancurkan segelku. Aku menemukan siluet bayangan seseorang di area Ludwig diserang. Aku segera mengejarnya yang berlari menghindar. Aku yakin saat melihat posturnya, dia laki-laki.

 _Bloody Hell!_ Dia hilang begitu saja. Aku masih terus mencari di sekitar tempatnya hilang. Tak ada satupun jejak kaki yang terlihat. Aneh, aku yakin sekali arahnya dari situ dan taka da tempat untuk bersembunyi lebih jauh dari tempat ini. Apa mungkin... Ah, tidak mungkin. Mataku yang melihatnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin sosok itu berupa roh. Tapi, kalau berupa makhluk astral, mungkin aku bisa melihatnya. Tunggu, makhluk astral...

Benar juga, ada ilmu sihir untuk merubah wujud sesosok makhluk itu menyerupai manusia. Bisa saja dia diubah untuk memfitnah seseorang. Atau, mungkin juga dia diubah untuk mewakili sosoknya yang tidak bisa berada di banyak tempat sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Teka-teki ini semakin rumit saja.

"KIKU!" Suara Nesia menggema ke seluruh area.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kiku yang tergeletak karena terkena serangan sihir. Sial, orang ini tahu jika Kiku tidak mempan diserang dengan serangan fisik normal. Kiku memiliki kecepatan yang tidak biasa untuk ukuran manusia normal dan ketahanan stamina yang sangat luar biasa. Percuma menyerangnya dengan serangan fisik karena dia bahkan bisa mendengar langkah kaki serangga yang ada di ruang sebelah. Dia adalah banteng hidup paling sempurna untuk serangan fisik.

Segera aku berlari lurus menuju tempat Nesia berada. Kiku sudah tak sadarkan diri ketika aku berlari mendekat. Aku segera membuat segel kekai kembali. Aku melindungi Kiku dengan kekai paling kuat yang aku punya.

"Nesia menjauh jika tenagamu belum pulih." Perintahku sembari berlari mendekat.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku membantumu." Tolak Nesia mentah-mentah. Gadis ini sungguh keras kepala.

Kekaiku jadi tidak stabil karena serangan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Tidak boleh, aku sama sekali tidak boleh kalah. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kaki tanganku, ralat temanku, lagi. Benar-benar musuh kali ini mengujiku sampai titik kesabaran terakhirku.

Oh, _bloody hell!_ Kali ini dia membelokkan serangannya padaku. Aku harus memastikan tak akan ada serangan yang mengenai kami. Serangan yang datang semakin kuat dan gencar. Sial! Ini menyebalkan.

"Nes, pergi sekarang juga! Biar Kiku aku yang urus. Pergi sekarang juga!" Teriakku karena Nesia juga mulai terkena serangan, untung saja refleksku bagus sehingga bisa menahannya.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kau tahan saja serangannya. Aku akan membawa Kiku keluar dari situasi disini." Kata Nesia benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kirana Kusnapharani! Jangan membantahku kali ini. Kau bisa terbunuh kalau terus berada disini. Aku tak bisa melindungi 3 orang sekaligus seperti ini." Kataku menarik Nesia mundur ke belakangku.

"Tuan Arthur Kirkland yang terhormat, aku tak pernah memintamu melindungiku. Sahabatku dalam bahaya dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sekarang biarkan aku menolongnya dan berikan akses untukku masuk ke dalam kekaimu." Kata Nesia sambil menyentak tanganku.

"Kau tahu kalau memberikan akses buat seseorang sama dengan melemahkan kekai sementara. Dengan serangan yang berspektrum kuning seperti ini, akan sangat berbahaya untuk Kiku. Kekuatanku tidak akan sanggup menghalau semuanya sendirian." Kataku setengah berteriak pada Nesia.

"Maka dari itu, kau halau serangannya dan berikan aku akses kedalam. Kau tak perlu melindungiku, lindungi saja Kiku dan dirimu sendiri, Arthur. Tenagaku sudah pulih 60% jadi kau tak perlu pedulikan aku." Nesia tetap berpegang teguh pada kata-katanya.

"Dasar keras kepala! Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Kataku akhirnya mengalah.

Aku segera memberikan akses pada Nesia untuk masuk dan keluar dari kekai bersama Kiku. Serangan ini sepertinya dikendalikan dari jarak dekat. Terbukti dari arah serangannya yang sekarang menuju Nesia dan Kiku.

 _Bloody hell! God, please safe them!_

Serangan dengan _spectrum sugar cookie_ datang tepat saat Nesia dan Kiku sudah keluar dari kekai. Ini buruk! Aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya seperti sebelum ini. Tenagaku sudah berkurang drastis. Kalau begini, mereka dalam bahaya. Aku segera berlari menuju Nesia yang sedang susah payah memapah Kiku dengan tubuh mungilnya. Aku segera merundukkan mereka dan membungkusnya dengan tubuhku. Biar saja aku menjadi tameng hidup untuk keduanya.

Punggungku terasa seperti tertimpa batu ribuan ton. Aku semakin mendekap kedua manusia yang sedang terluka ini dengan erat. Kesadaranku kian menipis dan tubuhku terasa mulai hancur. Sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap, aku sempat mendengar suara lirih entah milik siapa yang berkata, "―jatuh ke dalam perangkap –".

Sebuah kehangatan menjalari tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang tidak aku rasakan tadi terasa semakin nyata seiring dengan datangnya cahaya yang mengembalikan kesadaranku. Aroma khas yang sering aku cium semakin menguatkan kesadaranku. Aku tersadar dan menatap langit-langit yang tak asing lagi denganku. Ini kamarku di asrama. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Aku pun mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk walau rasanya seperti membelah tubuhku menjadi 2 bagian.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ada Alfred yang tertidur di sofa bersama dengan senior Roderich Edelstein alias suami si Hungary itu. Lalu, aku melihat si kodok jelek yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk disampingku bersama dengan Vlad. Ada apa ini?

Senior Roderich Edelstein terbangun dan mendapati aku telah tersadar. Dia segera membangunkan Vlad dan yang lain. Tapi dasar tukang tidur, hanya Vlad saja yang terbangun. Si kodok mantan ketua OSIS dan wakilku itu tetap tertidur pulas.

"Arthur, apa kau masih merasa sakit?" Tanya Vlad terlihat khawatir.

"Aku hanya merasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua." Kataku sambil meringis karena sedikit gerakan saja membuatku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Wajar saja kalau kau merasa seperti itu. Pengaruh serangan sihir itu menembus hingga organ dalammu. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk memulihkannya hingga tahap itu. Kau benar-benar nekat." Kata Vlad mengomel panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan Kiku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kiku? Kiku Honda?" Kata senior Roderich dan Vlad saling menatap tak mengerti.

"Iya, dia kan juga terluka." Jelasku.

"Saat kami menemukanmu, tidak ada Kiku disana. Hanya dirimu yang sedang memeluk gadis Asia Tenggara itu dengan erat dengan tubuh yang sudah benar-benar mengenaskan." Kata senior Roderich membuatku tercengang.

"Tidak mungkin! Kiku harusnya ada disana. Nesia memapahnya dan aku melindungi mereka berdua dengan erat. Tidak mungkin hanya ada aku dan Nesia." Kataku terkejut.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Arthur. Saat aku dan Eliza datang karena melihat cahaya menyilaukan dari area gedung lama saat kami akan kembali ke ruang OSIS setelah mendapatkan alat pacu jantung dan _ambu bag_ dari gudang persediaan obat dan alat kesehatan, hanya ada kau dan gadis itu. Kemudian Vlad dan Francis datang menyusul untuk membantuku membawa kalian ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi karena hingga pukul 5 sore kalian tak kunjung sadar, kami memutuskan untuk membawa kalian ke asrama." Jelas senior Roderich.

"Dan aku menemukan kertas ini di dalam sakumu." Kata Vlad memberikan secarik kertas lusuh.

Aku membaca isi kertas tersebut. _'Aku menantangmu untuk mengagalkanku mengambil kembali penguasa tertinggi. Personifikasi dari Asia yang manis, itu adalah ciri-cirinya. Kalau kali ini kalian gagal, kalian tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.'_ Begitulah isinya.

 _Bloody hell!_ Sepertinya kertas ini yang membuat Kiku panik mencari Nesia tadi. Pantas dia panik seperti tadi. Aku sendiri pasti akan mengira itu Nesia. Tunggu, kenapa harus Nesia? Disini hanya dikatakan personifikasi dari Asia yang manis. Bukankah banyak personifikasi dari wilayah Asia. Dan manis itu relatif, tergantung yang berbicara. Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud adalah Kiku sendiri. Bodoh, seharusnya dia bicarakan masalah ini denganku saat itu!

"Lalu, dimana Nesia sekarang?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia aman bersama istriku dan adiknya." Jawab senior Roderich.

"Vlad, aku titip dia untuk sementara, sampai aku bisa bergerak bebas. Pelaku penyerangan ini mengincar personifikasi Asia. Dia sudah mengambil Kiku, tapi tidak ada jaminan Nesia tidak terancam. Dalam surat tantangan ini, dia tidak menyebutkan berapa personifikasi yang diincarnya. Aku pikir dia mengincar tidak secara acak. Dia mengincar orang-orang yang mengetahui masalah ini." Kataku memaparkan analisisku.

"Lalu, apa artinya aku juga terancam?"

"Sepertinya, ya. Semua yang mengetahui masalah ini terancam. Dewan Keamanan, Para pemegang platina, _Magic Club_ , dan Francis. Peringatkan Ludwig dan Lukas tentang hal ini. Aku akan mencoba menggunakan sihir milik nenek moyangku untuk memulihkan diriku seharian besok. Aku harap ini akan berjalan baik karena aku belum menguasainya dengan baik." Kataku lalu beranjak tidur.

Aku harap tak akan ada masalah seharian besok. Semoga semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir saat aku membuka mata besok. Maafkan aku Kiku, aku seharusnya bisa memprediksi ini lebih cepat. Aku harap mereka tidak membuat nyawamu terancam. Dan jika sampai dia membahayakan mereka semua, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya termasuk nyawaku untuk melindungi seluruh personifikasi disini.

—OOOoooOOO—

Author's Note:

Hai hai. Rizu kembali! Sebelumnya Rizu bener-bener mau minta maaf soalnya Rizu kan baru jadi mahasiswa baru, jadi masih belum bisa mengatur waktu. *pamer*PLAKK/digampar readers*

Disini info mengenai CPR dan kawan-kawannya ada yang Rizu dapet dari pengalaman Rizu waktu di PMR dulu dikasih tau kakak kelas dan ada juga yang dari mbah gugel. Jadi, kalo sekiranya terlihat ga valid, maapkeun...

Maap banget ya kalo lama banget update nya. Rizu bukan tipe orang yang bisa sambil disambi soalnya kalo ngetik. Kalo disambi suka mampet idenya dan alurnya jadi ga nyambung. Ini aja hasilnya banyak banget yang kudu diperbaiki lagi. Makasih buat yang uda mau sabar nungguin update-an nya Rizu. Makasih banget banget banget buat yang uda FOLLOW, FAVORITE, sama REVIEW. Tetep dukung Rizu yaaa… *kissuuu*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rating : Masih T kayaknya (?) Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung mood Author.**

 **Warning : Author newbie, jadi banyak TYPO dan aneh. Abal2 dan tidak masuk di akal. Ini percobaan nekad dari author yang baru ngeh dikit tentang hetalia. *disiram pake cat sepuluh gallon***

 _ **Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"Vlad, aku titip dia untuk sementara, sampai aku bisa bergerak bebas. Pelaku penyerangan ini mengincar personifikasi Asia. Dia sudah mengambil Kiku, tapi tidak ada jaminan Nesia tidak terancam. Dalam surat tantangan ini, dia tidak menyebutkan berapa personifikasi yang diincarnya. Aku pikir dia mengincar tidak secara acak. Dia mengincar orang-orang yang mengetahui masalah ini." Kataku memaparkan analisisku.

"Lalu, apa artinya aku juga terancam?"

"Sepertinya, ya. Semua yang mengetahui masalah ini terancam. Dewan Keamanan, Para pemegang platina, _Magic Club_ , dan Francis. Peringatkan Ludwig dan Lukas tentang hal ini. Aku akan mencoba menggunakan sihir milik nenek moyangku untuk memulihkan diriku seharian besok. Aku harap ini akan berjalan baik karena aku belum menguasainya dengan baik." Kataku lalu beranjak tidur.

Aku harap tak akan ada masalah seharian besok. Semoga semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir saat aku membuka mata besok. Maafkan aku Kiku, aku seharusnya bisa memprediksi ini lebih cepat. Aku harap mereka tidak membuat nyawamu terancam. Dan jika sampai dia membahayakan mereka semua, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya termasuk nyawaku untuk melindungi seluruh personifikasi disini.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **NESIA POV**_

Pembohong. Itu satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang personifikasi dari Britania Raya. Dia bilang akan melindungi Kiku, tapi nyatanya sekarang sahabatku itu tertangkap oleh musuh kami. Dan aku yakin sekali si Kakek Laknat itu pasti sekarang sedang tertawa senang melihat hal ini. Aku berani menjamin, setelah kejadian di ruangannya kemarin, dia pasti tahu aku curiga padanya dan sekarang sedang tertawa gembira karena melihat kegagalanku melindungi Kiku.

Aku masih tak dapat menghubungi Ayah. Aku sudah coba menghubungi adik bungsuku, Singapura, tapi dia bilang Ayah tidak ada. Aku telepon Ibu, sama saja tidak nyambung. Maya juga aku suruh menghubungi, tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Aku bingung kalau begini ceritanya.

Berat rasanya harus tinggal di asrama sendirian seperti pagi ini. Keadaanku yang masih belum pulih sejak serangan kemarin, membuat Eliza mengamuk setiap aku hendak turun dari tempat tidur. Ayolah, aku bosan. Bahkan kini dia memasang kamera pengintai untuk memastikan aku tidak turun dari tempat tidur, kecuali ke toilet. Si Malay alay itu juga sama ganasnya dengan Eliza.

Aku benci tidak berdaya begini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menemukan sahabat terbaikku itu. Aku tidak bisa begini. Bagaimanapun ini semua salahku juga yang tidak bisa melindunginya. Harusnya aku sadar lebih awal kalau Kiku diincar saat melihat emosinya dipermainkan begitu.

Namun aku mengakui kehebatan musuh kali ini. Dia bisa membuat Kiku yang _emotionless_ begitu menjadi meledak-ledak. Sebenarnya aku sendiri hampir kehilangan kendali lagi seperti waktu itu. Tapi entah kenapa saat itu ada perasaan tenang saat menyadari ada Arthur disekitarku.

Astaga! Kenapa aku malah merasa tenang? Kan aku lagi marah sama bule menyebalkan beralis tebal itu. Lebih baik aku mengalihkan pikiranku dari pada mengingat makhluk itu lagi. Aku sebaiknya kembali tidur.

Aku merasa aku sudah menutup mataku dengan rapat dan mulai menjelajah dunia yang bernama mimpi. Sejauh yang dapat kulihat kali ini hanya warna putih. Ini seperti dunia yang kosong. Entah mengapa aku seperti jatuh kedalam jurang tanpa ujung. Semua benar-benar membuatku merasakan kesendirian yang begitu nyata.

"Nesia..."

Aku menoleh ketika sebuah suara lembut memanggil namaku. Aku mendapati seorang gadis cantik berdiri tak jauh dariku. Siapa gadis itu? Pakaiannya kuno sekali. Seperti pakaian zaman Victoria. Tidak, bahkan sepertinya lebih tua lagi.

"Tolong bantu aku. Aku tak ingin dia mengembalikan waktu kami. Tak akan ada yang bisa merubah takdir sekeras apapun dia mencoba." Ujar gadis itu dengan aksen sengau-nya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau siapa? Yang kau maksud dia siapa?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu siapa aku pada saatnya. Dia adalah orang yang berusaha mengubah sejarah. Kau tahu dia. Tolong, cegah Pierre agar tak lagi mengubah sejarah. Biarkan saja semua seperti masa lalu. Katakan padanya walau kita berpisah, aku yakin Tuhan akan mempersatukan kita di surga." Ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca padaku.

"Maaf, nona. Saya tak pernah tahu siapa yang bernama Pierre, yang saya tahu yang bernama Pierre hanya seekor burung peliharaan milik personifikasi Prancis." Jelasku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Burung kecil itu terinspirasi olehnya. Seorang pengajar yang sangat berbakat." Kata gadis itu masih penuh teka-teki.

"Nona, kalau kau tak mengatakannya dengan jelas, aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku bukan seorang cenayang yang dengan mudahnya menebak apa maksudmu jika kau tak mengarakannya secara gamblang. Tolong jangan mempersulit hal ini." Kataku setelah habis kesabaranku. Eh tunggu, kalau aku bisa melihat makhluk halus kan artinya aku cenayang, ah tapi sudahlah. Aku tak suka diajak bermain tebak-tebakan untuk masalah sepenting ini.

"Kau tahu dia, Nesia. Kau membaca kisah kami. Kisah yang memiliki banyak versi karena percobaannya yang terus berusaha mengulang sejarah." Jelas gadis cantik itu dengan wajah yang seolah meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Sepertinya otakku memang sedang tidak beres. Jika memang orang yang kau maksud adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sedang aku cari, maka aku pasti akan membantumu. Namun, jika mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, maaf. Aku tak yakin dapat memecah konsentrasiku." Kataku akhirnya.

"Terima kasih, Nesia. Kau sungguh gadis yang baik. Aku titipkan sesuatu pada dirimu, semoga ini bisa membantumu disaat yang tepat." Kata gadis itu lalu menghilang bersama cahaya terang yang menyelimutiku dan membuatku terbangun.

Aku melihat tubuhku. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua masih sama. Tidak ada benda yang tersangkut juga di tubuhku. Mimpi yang aneh. Aku segera mengambil air putih di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Ku minum air itu dengan rakusnya. Mimpi menyebalkan.

Tenagaku telah kembali. Aku mencoba kambali menapaki lantai dengan kedua kakiku. Tidak ada rasa nyeri. Ah, mungkin cahaya itu memulihkan kondisiku dengan cepat. Aku sungguh merasa beruntung. Karena musuh kali ini memiliki ilmu yang sama denganku, aku menjadi semakin berhati-hati. Aku harus memastikan tidak ada "orang itu" maupun gerbang antardimensi disekitarku. Tapi, aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara mendeteksinya dengan tanpa wujud roh.

Aku benar-benar butuh Ayah. Kemana Ayah disaat genting seperti ini? Ibu juga ikut menghilang. Apa mereka sedang dalam bahaya pula? Duh, _Gusti_... pikiranku jadi negatif seperti ini jika sudah panik karena menemukan hal berbahaya.

Huft, tarik napas, embuskan. Tenang dan mulai berpikir jernih. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mencelakakan personifikasi Majapahit dan personifikasi Sriwijaya. Tidak selama keduanya masih saling memiliki. Ya, aku harus tenang dan yakin Ayah dan Ibu baik-baik saja. Mereka hanya ada urusan penting.

Aku akan mencoba membaca polanya lagi. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengubah pola penyerangan, hanya memberikan variasi agar tidak terbaca jelas saja. Sepertinya Arthur salah mengenai pola layang-layang karena pola itu belum selesai. Tunggu, rasanya aku tahu titik-titik ini akan membentuk apa. Ini seperti pola segi enam yang belum utuh... tidak, bukan segi enam. Ini dua buah segitiga bertumpuk. Bintang Iblis.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **Arthur POV**_

Memulihkan tenaga ternyata cukup memakan waktu walaupun jatuhnya lebih cepat dari pada perkiraan awal karena aku dapat menguasai sihir pemulih dari nenek moyangku lebih cepat. Otakku memang jenius karena dengan mudahnya menguasai sihir yang baru aku pelajari 2 kali. Personifikasi Britania Raya ini memang sudah seharusnya jenius seperti ini. Penguasa 2/3 bumi memang sudah seharusnya luar biasa. Astaga, bisa-bisanya aku tertular narsisnya Gilbert.

Baiklah, kembali ke diriku sendiri. Setelah akhirnya bisa memulihkan tenagaku sendiri, aku mengecek surat elektronik alias email milikku. Aku sudah meminta adik kecilku, Peter Kirkland untuk mengirimkan hasil _scan_ buku tua itu. Aku yakin ilmu yang Nesia maksud waktu itu ada disana.

Buku tua itu seingatku dibuat bersama dengan seorang guru besar yang dengan sesatnya mempelajari sihir hitam setelah diasingkan ke negeriku saat perang dengan Perancis. Perang yang menyebabkan tak ada satupun dari warga kedua negara tidak dapat bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tak pernah tahu guru besar itu dari mana karena nenek moyangku tak pernah menceritakan secara utuh.

Setelah mencari selama 30 menit, akhirnya aku temukan tulisan yang waktu itu pernah sekilas aku baca. _"Lucid-d"_ adalah judul yang terpampang dengan besar di halamannya. Aku membacanya dengan teliti. Ilmu ini tidak terlihat sulit dan istimewa saat dibaca. namun, saat aku coba untuk mempraktikannya sungguh membuatku kehilangan akal sehat karena aku seperti orang gangguan jiwa yang marah-marah tidak jelas sendirian.

Astaga, ini sungguh membuatku frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin ada ilmu sihir yang sulit seperti ini?! Allistor pernah bercerita padaku bahwa sihir dalam buku ini tak semuanya bisa dipelajari. Tapi aku tak percaya begitu saja dengan kata-katanya karena aku memang tak pernah kesulitan mempelajari sihir apapun. Biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu, namun aku sudah mengerti cara kerjanya. Baru kali ini aku kesulitan.

Aku menarik napas berat dan mengembuskannya dengan kasar. Ini akan sangat memakan waktu jika aku harus mempelajarinya. Aku putuskan untuk mencari kelemahannya menurut data yang ada di buku ini. Tunggu! ada halaman yang hilang disini. Seingatku buku-buku ini sangat dijaga hingga tidak pernah ada yang hilang maupun rusak. Aku segera menelepon Peter untuk hal ini.

"Peter, halam 235 dan 236 dari _scan_ buku yang kau kirim dimana?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi begitu adik kecilku mengangkat teleponku.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang _Dawn Brother_ minta tanpa menguranginya sedikitpun." Kata Peter terdengar malas. Tidak biasanya dia terdengar malas seperti ini.

"Mana _Big Brother_?" Aku akan berbicara mengenai hal ini pada Allistor.

"Sebentar." Kata Peter tanpa menutup sambungan dan terdengar suaranya yang memanggil Allistor ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, " _BIG BROTHEERRRR_... ADA TELEPON UNTUKMU DARI _DAWN BROTHER_ ". Astaga, anak ini mau membuatku tuli, ya? Sengaja sekali berteriak di depan telepon.

"Ada apa, Arthur?" Kata Allistor di seberang telepon setelah membuatku menunggu cukup lama.

"Scottie, apa kau tak bisa menjaga buku leluhur kita dengan baik selama aku di _Academy_?" Kataku dengan nada sinis yang kentara.

"Aku selalu menjaganya dengan baik, sialan. Apa maksudmu?!"

"Lalu kenapa halaman 235 dan 236 dari buku itu hilang? Coba kau cek sendiri ke perpustakaan lama!" Kataku kesal.

"Sebentar, kau tahu dari mana ada halaman yang hilang? Kau meminta Peter untuk mengirimkan _softcopy_ buku itu padamu, ya?!" Seru Allistor terkejut.

"Sebenarnya..." Belum selesai aku mengucapkan kalimatku, Allistor sudah kembali memotongnya.

"Kau tahu seberapa berbahayanya isi buku itu jika jatuh ke tangan orang lain, bukan? Kau terlalu ceroboh, Arthur. _Copy_ digital seperti itu sangat mudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Hh... Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini rumah memang sedang dalam masalah karena ada yang menyadap dan meng _hack_ cctv. Aku sudah memulihkan sistem keamanan di rumah kemarin, namun aku tak yakin dengan jaringannya." Potong Allistor panjang lebar.

"Maaf, _Big Brother_." Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Allistor.

"Akan aku lihat dulu buku aslinya. Nanti aku telepon lagi." Kata Allistor dengan suara kecewa yang kentara.

Aku hanya bisa mengembuskan napas kasar. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan di mata Allistor. Mana aku tahu jika sistem keamanan Allistor jebol dan berdampak fatal pada saat itu. Tak lama kemudian, dering telepon menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Arth, sepertinya bukan hilang. Peter hanya lupa memindai halaman itu. 5 menit lagi akan aku kirim halaman yang kau cari." Allistor sepertinya mengerti kesulitanku dan tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Terkadang dia bisa jadi baik seperti ini.

Sudah kuduga jika halaman itu sangat penting. Pada halaman tersebut disebutkan bahwa ilmu itu hanya bisa dikuasai oleh pemilik sihir hitam. Selain itu, _karena kekuatan yang digunakan sangat besar, maka selama penggunaan ilmu 'Lucid-d' ini tubuh pengguna tidak dapat bergerak_. Tubuh yang tidak bergerak itulah kuncinya. Jika tubuh itu terluka, maka tamatlah riwayat sang pengguna ilmu itu. Hmm... bisa dipertimbangkan untuk kuracuni dengan racun hitam. Dan ada satu lagi kelemahan dari penggunaan ilmu ini. _Karena menggunakan banyak tenaga, ilmu ini tidak setiap saat dapat digunakan_.

Aku akan menyusun rencana. Jika seandainya kemarin dia menggunakan ilmu tersebut, seharusnya hari ini dia tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Artinya hari ini aku bisa leluasa bergerak. Ini kesempatan bagus. Seandainya memang ilmu ini yang dia gunakan, aku yakin rencana ini akan berjalan lancar.

Rasanya ini seperti bermain strategi. Siapa yang strateginya terbaca, maka dia pasti akan kalah. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu pada kurcaci mungil itu. Aku harus menghubungi Nesia untuk bertemu secara langsung.

Nada sambung mulai terdengar ketika ponselku aku tempelkan ke telinga. Oh, ayolah kurcaci mungil _pake banget_! Angkat teleponku! Sampai dering ke-5 Nesia tak juga mengangkat teleponku. Begitu dering terakhir terdengar, akhirnya kurcaci personifikasi Indonesia itu mengangkatnya juga.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" Semprotku tak sabaran.

"Kau pikir aku membawa ponselku ke toilet?! Makanya sabar!" Semprot Nesia balik tak kalah galaknya dariku.

"Mana aku tahu kau ke toilet!"

"Maka dari itu jangan asal semprot!"

Ah, sepertinya memang selalu ada pertengkaran diantara kami. Entah kenapa gadis ini selalu saja membuatku ingin bertengkar. Jika tidak bertengkar dengannya, rasanya ada yang kurang setiap bertemu dengannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku butuh bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Aku tunggu di dermaga 10 menit dari sekarang. Ada hal penting yang tidak bisa aku tunda penyampaiannya." Kataku mengubah pertengkaran ini menjadi lebih penting.

"Aku juga sama. Ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu. Baiklah, aku akan sampai di dermaga 10 menit dari sekarang." Kata Nesia melunak.

"Ah, Nes…" Panggilku sebelum Nesia menutup teleponku.

"Ya?"

"Anginnya sedang kencang. Jangan lupa jaketmu. Sudah, ya. Sampai ketemu di dermaga." Kataku langsung menutup percakapan dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku segera bersiap keluar menemui Nesia di dermaga. Tenang saja, aku selalu langsung mandi kok setiap bangun tidur walau seberat apapun langkahku untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Jadi, aku hanya perlu mengganti bajuku saja. Segera aku sambar jaket kesayanganku dan ponsel begitu aku sudah mengganti bajuku, lalu keluar setelah menyegel kamar dan menguncinya seperti biasa.

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa semakin tidak aman kalau aku keluar tanpa menyegel kamarku. Rasanya ada saja yang berubah di dalam kamar. Seperti ada yang menggeledah. Aku coba menggunakan trik dari _manga_ yang sempat aku pinjam dari Kiku, menggunakan isi pensil mekanik yang diselipkan di celah dalam pintu. Tapi, memang tak ada apapun. Entahlah, mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja yang penuh rasa curiga.

Sepertinya aku jadi sering ke dermaga. Dulu, aku cukup jarang ke sana. Terakhir kali sebelum bersama Nesia, aku dari dermaga hanya saat aku datang ke sini setelah liburan. Meski dermaga itu menjadi salah satu tempat favoritku juga. Suasana yang membuatku teringat akan sebuah ingatan yang lama terkubur. Nuansa pertemuan dan perpisahan, kental terasa di dermaga. Belum lagi deburan ombak yang mengingatkanku akan kejayaanku di laut dulu.

Cukup lama aku menunggu gadis Asia itu. Ah, bukan, dia tidak terlambat. Dia berjanji datang dalam 10 menit, sementara ini baru 9 menit sejak waktu ditetapkan, masih ada 1 menit lagi sampai waktu perjanjian.

"Arthur, maaf aku terlambat!" Seru sebuah suara di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu dengan keadaan yang cukup kacau. Oke, aku tahu luka dia cukup parah, tapi aku tak menyangka dia sekacau itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Salahkan sekretaris kejammu dan adik sok galakku. Mereka mengunciku dari luar sehingga aku harus memanjat turun lewat jendela." Kata Nesia sebelum sempat aku membuka mulutku.

"Ohh... manjat. APA?! Kau sudah gila? Itu lantai 2." Kataku terkejut.

"Habis mau gimana lagi? Aku tak ada kunci cadangan. Satu-satunya jalan keluar, ya hanya jendela itu Tuan Kirkland." Kata Nesia sinis.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku. Aku bisa membukakannya dari luar." Kataku tak mau kalah.

"Dan membiarkan petugas asrama salah paham dengan kedatanganmu? Tidak, terima kasih."

Hh... perdebatan ini kalau dilanjutkan tidak akan ada habisnya. Gadis ini sungguh unik, jika aku boleh menyebutnya secara halus. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis sanggup turun dari ketinggian yang bahkan mungkin 3 kali lebih dari tinggi badannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar berbeda.

"Jadi, dimana kita akan membicarakan masalah ini?" Tanya Nesia.

"Ujung dermaga. Disana lebih mudah menggunakan kekai dan segel agar pembicaraan kita kedap dari luar." Kataku sambil melangkah duluan menuju ujung dermaga.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di ujung dermaga dengan kaki menjulur ke arah laut bebas. Setelah Nesia juga duduk di sampingku, aku mulai membentuk kekai dan segel disekeliling kami. Aku menempatkan kekai dan segel terkuat yang aku miliki untuk segala kemungkinan yang buruk.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mulai dulu?" Tanya Nesia begitu diriku membuka kedua mataku setelah menyegel kekai ini.

"Sebagai _gentlemen_ yang baik dan tidak sombong, aku harus mengalah pada wanita. Jadi, kau yang duluan saja." Jawabku.

"Cih, bertele-tele. Aku duluan kalau begitu. Aku sudah menemukan pola penyerangan mereka dan lokasi penyerangan selanjutnya." Kata Nesia serius.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku antara tak percaya dan takjub.

"Ingat pola yang kau buat sebelumnya? Aku menambahkan titik penyerangan terhadap Kiku kemarin. Jika dilihat polanya, maka akan terlihat pola yang belum terselesaikan. Menurutmu ini terlihat seperti apa?" Kata Nesia sambil membuka peta yang seperti aku buat sebelumnya.

"Ini... seperti segi enam yang belum selesai. Eh, tidak. Ini bukan segi enam. Bintang Iblis." Desisku terkejut.

"Nah, benar. Jika memang ini adalah pola penyerangannya, maka selanjutnya akan ada di sekitar sini. Lalu, pada pemujaan iblis, yang terpenting adalah bagian tengahnya. Kemungkinan besar, pada purnama besok bagian tengah inilah kunci untuk menuju 'mereka'. Aku rasa disinilah pintu itu bersembunyi." Jelas Nesia gamblang.

"Lalu, jika memang seperti itu, siapa yang akan diincar selanjutnya? Jika melihat surat yang ada pada Kiku kemarin, mungkin aku akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Kiku. Kaulah yang mereka incar, Nes." Kataku.

"Surat? Surat apa?" Tanya Nesia bingung.

"Ini, Vlad mengatakan ini ada di saku bajuku kemarin. Aku rasa Kiku memasukkan ini sebelum ia diambil oleh mereka." Kataku sambil menyerahkan kertas kemarin yang memang aku bawa.

"Mereka benar-benar..." Ujar Nesia geram saat membaca surat itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau berkata bahwa akan berpikiran sama jika aku yang diuncar? Orang Asia bukan hanya aku." Kata Nesia.

"Ini hipotesis keduaku. Mereka mengincar orang-orang yang mengetahui rencana mereka untuk digunakan sebagai 'sumber tenaga' mereka. Dan lagi, kata 'manis' biasanya merujuk pada wanita, walau memang manis itu relatif. Jika Kiku yang mendapat kertas itu, dirinya tak mungkin menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang diincar. Mereka menjebak Kiku dengan cara seperti itu. Apalagi sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, aku mendengar seseorang yang berkata 'jatuh ke dalam perangkap'. Maka dari itu aku yakin, mereka mengobrak-abrik perasaan Kiku dan membuatnya panik untuk menjebaknya ke tempat itu." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Hmm... sepertinya hipotesis kita sedikit berbeda. Aku malah berpikir mereka mengincar para personifikasi negara adidaya. Maka dari itu, aku rasa kau dan Alfred harus sangat berhati-hati, Arthur. Mungkin lebih baik, kau dan Alfred tak berada disekitar sini untuk sementara. Biarkan yang lain yang menjaga daerah sekolah. Mungkin bisa diambil alih oleh _Magic Club_ untuk sementara?" Saran Nesia.

"Aku rasa lebih baik jangan. Mungkin memang kita perlu sangat berhati-hati. Tapi, aku takut kalau mereka sudah menyadari kalau kita sudah tahu pola mereka dan berubah rencana bahkan menjadi brutal. Kau juga harus tetap berhati-hati, Nes. Kita tidak tahu berapa personifikasi Asia yang mereka incar. Kemungkinan kau dalam bahaya juga masih sangat besar." Kataku memperingatkan.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang tidak bergeming. Hanya angin laut yang mengisi ruang diantara kami. Bagaimanapun, nyawa seluruh dunia dipertaruhkan disini. Satu personifikasi mati, seluruh warganya bertaruh nyawa.

Ada banyak kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Bisa jadi negara itu menghilang, terjadi bencana hebat, hingga kelahiran kembali personifikasi generasi berikutnya. Tapi, kemungkinan terakhir itu benar-benar sangat kecil. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada negaraku saat aku terluka parah kemarin. Mungkin hanya bencana alam atau gejolak masyarakat. Tapi, kalau aku sampai gugur kali ini, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan mereka alami.

Aku harap, semua ini dapat selesai tanpa mengorbankan apapun. Walau aku sudah pernah berpesan pada Allistor, jika ada hal yang mencurigakan terjadi di negaraku, aku ingin mereka semua mengungsi ke daerahnya, Scotland. Setidaknya, aku tak ingin banyak korban kali ini. Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan personifikasi Nusantara.

"Alis tebal, kau tahu tidak. Saat dilahirkan kembali, kau akan merasa hampa karena sebagian besar memorimu telah hilang. Tapi, saat kau selamat sementara sebagian besar rakyatmu telah tiada maupun berganti dengan rakyat lainnya, kau akan lebih merasa hampa dan sakit. Ayahku bilang seperti itu karena ia dan Ibunda telah melihat banyak kejadian. Mereka tetap hidup karena sisa-sisa kerajaan yang masih ada dan juga rakyatnya yang tetap hidup meski telah berkembang menjadi rakyat dari anak-anaknya. Tapi, beliau bilang, rasa hampa dan sakit itu lebih baik dari pada kau melihat rakyatmu hilang semua seperti Pajajaran yang tiada dan tak pernah kembali lagi." Kata Nesia tiba-tiba.

"Nes, tapi bukankah hampir mustahil untuk bisa lahir kembali setelah kehancuran itu? Bahkan jika bukan karena rakyatnya, mungkin Ivan dan Kiku sudah tiada sejak perang itu. Sama seperti gadis itu yang sudah tak pernah lagi aku dengar keberadaannya. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana aku menemukannya saat itu." Kataku mengenang Nusantara.

"Kau benar. Mereka kuat. Aku yakin, Kiku akan selamat karena sebelunya ia pernah melewati masa yang sangat kritis." Ucap Nesia lebih optimis.

"Ya. Dan seingin apapun aku kembali ke masa itu, aku tak akan pernah mengulang sejarah. Aku bahkan tak yakin jika nantinya kami akan tetap bertemu meski telah mengulang kembali sejarah itu." Kataku.

"Karena tanpa masa lalu itu, tak mungkin kita menjadi diri kita yang sekarang." Kataku dan Nesia bersamaan.

"Oh, iya aku hampir lupa. Nesia, bisa kau baca ini? Ini ilmu yang aku maksud waktu itu. Apa ini ilmu yang sama atau beda denganmu?" Kataku mengganti topik.

"I... ini.. kau yakin ini sudah turun temurun ada di keluargamu?" Tanya Nesia terkejut.

"Ya, nenek moyangku yang menulisnya bersama seseorang. Dia yang membuatnya dan belajar ilmu hitam dari keluarga kami. Buku ini tak pernah ada yang merubah isinya." Jawabku jujur.

"Apa leluhurmu pernah ke negeriku?" Nesia masih terus bertanya dengan mata yang tak berhenti melihat halaman demi halaman buku itu.

"Britania Raya memang pernah menguasai 2/3 bumi, tapi itu pada saat aku yang menjadi personifikasi. Sebelumnya, kami hanya berdiam disekitar negeri kami." Kataku yakin.

"Arthur, apa kau percaya jika aku katakan ini adalah ilmu yang sama dengan yang aku miliki?" Kata Nesia dengan wajah tegang.

—OOOoooOOO—

 _ **Normal POV**_

Nesia sungguh tak menyangka akan hal ini. Dasar dari ilmu yang ada di dalam buku ini sama dengan ilmu dari nenek moyangnya. Meskipun banyak perbedaannya, namun saat dibaca dasar penggunaanya ini sama persis. Seolah ini adalah ilmu dari nenek moyangnya yang disempurnakan. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Apa ilmu ini pernah bocor pada yang lain? _Ayah tak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu. Eh, tunggu dulu. Rasanya ini memang bukan ilmu rahasia karena sulit untuk mempelajarinya. Hanya pengguna sihir hitam juga yang bisa menggunakannya_. Nesia kembali mengingat apa yang sudah ayahnya pernah katakan padanya.

"Nes?" Arthur bingung karena Nesia tak memberi penjelasan lain akhirnya menepuk pundak Nesia yang terlihat melamun.

"Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana pengulangan sejarah ini. Dasar dari ilmu itu sama dengan milikku. Ayah tak pernah bilang ada orang asing yang mempelajari ilmu ini. Walaupun sepertinya ini sudah lebih disempurnakan karena aslinya jiwa seluruhnya lepas, tidak sebagian seperti ini. Ini benar-benar bahaya." Ujar Nesia panik.

"Baiklah, kamu tenang dulu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa hal tersebut menjadi sangat berbahaya?" Kata Arthur mencoba untuk menenangkan Nesia.

"Tuan Arthur Kirkland yang terhormat, tidakkah anda berpikir jika mereka sebenarnya telah mengetahui seluk-beluk diri kita jauh sebelum kita mengetahui mereka? Itu tentu sangat berbahaya." Kata Nesia gemas dengan ketidakpekaan Arthur.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi maksudmu, bisa jadi catatan ini adalah bukti dari sejarah sebelumnya yang berhasil mereka ubah?" Kata Arthur mulai menangkap maksud dari Nesia.

"Benar. Meski aku juga tak terlalu yakin akan hal itu. Tapi, bukankah ada banyak sejarah yang tertulis simpang siur? Jika memang kita berasal dari sejarah yang sama, bukankah seharusnya ada satu cerita?" Kata Nesia membuat hipotesis.

" _Well_ , aku pikir karena itu sebuah kisah dan kisah itu tergantung dengan cara pandang orang tersebut. Tapi, aku rasa hipotesismu tak salah juga. Sekarang lebih baik kau beri tahu aku cara kerja ilmu ini. Aku cukup frustasi mencobanya." Kata Arthur.

"Kuncinya hanya pada kesabaran dan konsentrasi. Dengan itu, kau bisa mengatur jumlah tenaga yang dibutuhkan dan menemukan kunci untuk melepaskan jiwa dari tubuh. Rasanya sama kok seperti meditasi." Kata Nesia sedikit geli melihat wajah frustasi Arthur.

"Begitu? Hmm... aku coba nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin berdiskusi mengenai kelemahan ilmu ini seperti yang tertulis disini." Kata Arthur sambil menunjuk halaman yang dimaksud.

Nesia tampak membaca halaman tersebut dengan serius. Arthur masih membeberkan rencananya untuk menggunakan racun hitam pada tubuh yang tak bergerak itu jika menemukannya. Hanya saja, ia masih belum tahu bagaimana menemukan tubuh itu.

Gadis personifikasi Indonesia itu tampak berpikir keras karena kelemahannya pun sama persis dengan ilmu itu. Untuk menyerang pengguna yang memiliki kelemahan yang sama itu resikonya cukup besar. Apalagi jika lawannya juga mengetahui dengan pasti kelemahannya itu.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku, _git_?!" Kata Arthur yang merasa diabaikan oleh Nesia.

"Aku dengar alis tebal! Aku juga memikirkan cara untuk mencarinya dan menyerang kelemahannya itu. Asal kau tahu, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan tubuhnya tanpa perlindungan apapun." Kata Nesia kesal juga.

"Hmm... benar juga. Kau lumayan juga, kurcaci. Aku hanya perlu mendeteksi kekuatan terbesar di lingkungan ini ada dimana, disitulah perlindungan ghaib berkumpul. Lalu, artinya mereka juga ada disana." Kata Arthur antara memuji dan menghina.

Nesia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar sebutan Arthur untuknya. Tak lama ia melihat Arthur mulai memejamkan matanya seperti bermeditasi. _"Kai!"_ Bisik Arthur. Sebuah gelombang energi yang tipis namun kuat terasa menyentak dari Arthur menuju ke seluruh pulau. Nesia merasa seperti ada yang mendorong dirinya cukup kuat hingga menembus keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sungguh membuat mual.

Arthur langsung membuka matanya begitu terdengar suara seorang gadis yang mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke laut. Benturan energi yang dibuat Arthur memang cukup kuat hingga pengguna sihir seperti Nesia pasti merasakan dampaknya dan mual luar biasa. Rasanya seperti ada yang meninju perutmu dengan kekuatan besar.

" _Are you okay, Nes?_ " Tanya Arthur khawatir.

" _Of course no. You are the one who make me like this and you just asked me am I okay? Are you crazy, Mr. Kirkland?_ " Semprot Nesia kesal. Sepertinya Nesia sedang _moody_ mengingat sebentar dia marah, sebentar lagi dia lembut.

"Iya, iya maaf. Aku pasti akan tanggung jawab kok. Hanya benturan energi segini aja tidak akan membuatmu cedera parah. Lagi pula, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar dengan ilmu sihir saja yang bisa merasakannya." Kata Arthur. Nesia hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menahan mual.

KRAKK...

Seketika Arthur dan Nesia menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya Arthur lupa jika ia menghilangkan kekai dan segelnya tadi untuk menggunakan _Scanwave_ miliknya. Mereka melihat Alfred yang terpaku mendengar percakapan mereka tadi. Sepertinya ada yang salah paham disini.

"Oh, apa aku mengganggu?" Kata Alfred canggung.

"Alfred? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Nesia terkejut. Seketika mualnya hilang padahal efek dari benturan energi itu masih sangat besar.

"Ah, aku... aku lupa tadi mau apa kemari. Aku kembali lagi saja deh ke sekolah." Kata Alfred hendak berbalik.

"Alfred, kita harus bicara nanti. Pulang sekolah di ruang OSIS. Beritahu para petinggi OSIS dan Francis untuk datang. Ah, sekalian Vlad dan anak-anak _Magic Club_ yang lain." Potong Arthur sebelum Alfred berhasil pergi.

"Oh, baiklah... Ng... Arthie. Selamat! Jaga Nesia baik-baik." Kata Alfred langsung berlari pergi.

"Eh?!" Seru Nesia bingung.

Nesia dan Arthur saling pandang kebingungan dengan maksud Alfred. Seketika Arthur tersadar apa maksud dari personifikasi Amerika tersebut karena memang ia sendiri yang melepas kekainya. Nesia yang masih tampak bingung menyenggol bahu Arthur meminta penjelasan.

"Sepertinya dia salah paham dengan kita. Tadi, aku melepas kekai untuk menggunakan ilmu pemindaiku. Ilmuku tidak bisa menyebar kalau disekitarku terpasang kekai." Jelas Arthur.

"Salah paham tentang apa?" Tanya Nesia masih bingung.

"Kau, aku, disini berdua. Kau, mual, marah-marah, aku yang bertanggung jawab. Paham?" Kata Arthur memberi petunjuk.

"Aa... Aku paham maksudmu. Dia jelas sangat salah paham. Kita harus langsung menjelaskannya." Kata Nesia mengerti. Wajahnya memerah dan panik luar biasa, dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Arthur.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan padanya. Sekalian aku akan bertemu saat pulang sekolah. Sekarang, aku mau memberi tahu rencana selanjutnya karena aku sudah tahu kira-kira tempat persembunyian mereka." Kata Arthur lalu mengaktifkan kembali kekai disekeliling mereka. Arthur benar-benar memiliki pengendalian diri yang bagus.

Nesia hanya pasrah. Keputusan Arthur adalah mutlak. Itu adalah aturan main mereka selama ini. Nesia pun mendengarkan rencana dan hasil pemindaian Arthur tadi.

"Mengenai hipotesismu, kurasa benar. Ada beberapa tempat di area dalam sekolah yang terlindungi energi besar. Ilmuku ini berfungsi seperti sonar kelelawar. Apabila terhalang energi besar, akan kembali memantul padaku. Aku sendiri hampir lupa jika memiliki ilmu ini." Jelas Arthur pada awalnya.

"Lalu, tempatnya dimana saja?" Tanya Nesia penasaran.

"Tempat yang terlindungi pertama kamarku dan kamarmu di asrama. Itu jelas kerjaan kita berdua. Lalu..."

"Tunggu! Aku tak pernah menyegel ataupun memasang kekai di kamarku hari ini." Potong Nesia.

"Serius? Tapi, kok energi pelindungnya cenderung sihir putih? Ah, nanti lagi kita bahas. Tempat berikutnya ada di sekitar bangunan lama, tapi karena konsentrasiku terganggu karena kau mual tadi, aku tak tahu pastinya dimana. Dan yang terakhir ada di dalam sekolah. Ada 2 ruangan yang terlindungi, tapi aku masih belum tahu pasti ruangan mananya karena ya itu, konsentrasiku terganggu." Kata Arthur.

"Baiklah, biar kutebak. Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan Perpustakaan." Kata Nesia.

"Alasannya?"

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya merasa itu ruangan potensial. Oh, iya. Selain Vlad, siapa lagi pengguna sihir putih?" Kata Nesia.

"Tak banyak sih. Yang jelas aku tahu memang Vlad dan beberapa junior dari _Magic Club_. Ada apa?" Kata Arthur curiga.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Dusta Nesia.

Arthur terus memberikan tatapan-jangan-berbohong-padaku-karena-aku-tahu-kau-berbohong pada Nesia. Nesia akhirnya tak tahan juga ditatap lama-lama oleh Personifikasi Britania Raya ini.

"Baiklah, aku hanya penasaran. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan kekai dan segel itu pada kamarku." Kata Nesia mengaku.

Arthur hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ia tahu sebenarnya apa yang dipikirka Nesia. Namun, ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak berprasangka buruk. Prasangka yang tidak baik itu menimbulkan banyak masalah, dan Arthur menghindari masalah itu. Apalagi jika masalah itu akan datang dari personifikasi Indonesia yang bahkan kekuatan sihirnya melebihi dirinya.

"Nanti akan kita bicarakan bersama kembali dengan semuanya. Aku harap, tidak akan ada masalah lagi yang timbul sebelum matahari kembali ke peraduannya besok." Kata Arthur menutup pembicaraan dengan Nesia, lalu pergi menjauh dari dermaga.

Pikiran Arthur kian kalut dengan masalah ini. Dirinya memang harus menerapkan azas "praduga tak bersalah" pada setiap orang disekelilingnya. Namun dirinya pula tak bisa tidak mencurigai kepala sekolah tidak terlibat. Memang, kebanyakan rasa curiganya didasari oleh dendam pribadi. Bagaimana tidak dendam? Saat pemilihan ketua OSIS, kepala sekolah menghalangi Arthur dengan segala upayanya. Bahkan saat Arthur tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Pak Tua itu, Arthur dibuat seolah-olah melawan perintah kepala sekolah. Di sekolah ini, melawan kepala sekolah sama saja dengan melakukan kriminalitas tingkat tinggi jika kau hanya seorang murid biasa. Untung saja Arthur memiliki bukti konkret yang menyatakan dirinya tidak bersalah.

Mari lupakan tentang kekesalan di masa lalu dan kembali ke masa sekarang. Arthur sedang berjalan menuju area sekolah saat dirinya berpapasan dengan sesosok gadis Eropa yang cantik. Tapi, yang mengherankan, gadis itu tidak mengenakan seragam dan berpakaian layaknya sedang pesta kostum. Seketika Arthur menyadari cahaya lembayung disekitar wanita itu. Dia bukan manusia.

Selama belajar di Hetalia Academy ini, Arthur hampir tak pernah bertemu sosok "penghuni" disini. Kebanyakan memang mereka jarang keluar dari dimensi mereka sendiri. Kebetulan sekali Arthur menemukan yang seperti ini. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Arthur. Tanpa curiga, Arthur mencoba bersikap ramah dengan tersenyum balik kepadanya. Seketika dirinya diterjang sosok itu dan sekelebat penglihatan menghampirinya.

"Jadi kau..." Kata Arthur begitu penglihatan itu telah usai diperlihatkan oleh sosok itu.

Sosok gadis itu mengangguk lirih kemudian menghilang. Kini semuanya jelas bagi Arthur. Alasan konyol semua ini terjadi. Alasan paling tidak masuk akal rasional Arthur. Saat ini fokusnya hanya tinggal mencari "pintu" menuju ruangan itu saja.

Tanpa terasa waktu bergulir begitu saja hingga tiba waktunya pertemuan dengan para personifikasi, terutama Alfred. Arthur menjelaskan kepada mereka semua untuk tidak ada yang berjaga di area sekolah terutama sore hingga pagi hari untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Vlad, kau beritahu juga pada kedua personifikasi yang ada di asrama itu tentang hal ini." Kata Arthur tegas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi tahu mereka, terutama si Germany agar mengkondisikan para Dewan Keamanan." Kata Vladimir.

"Ah, satu lagi. Apa kau yang memasang segel di asrama wanita?" Tanya Arthur tepat sasaran.

"Ya, itu aku. Aku melakukannya atas perintahmu untuk memastikan keadaan 'dia' aman." Kata Vladimir.

Setelah rapat dengan para anggota _Magic Club_ yang berjaga, Arthur membubarkan rapat dan beralih topik dengan Alfred, Elizabeta, dan Francis. Ia perlu membicarakan masalah OSIS yang terbengkalai. Memang, konsep sudah matang dibicarakan dengan semuanya melalui Francis, namun kan tetap saja Arthur memerlukan laporan berkala mengenai progress persiapan festival ini.

"Untuk _spice_ , sedang kami usahakan untuk diangkut kapal yang datang berikutnya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sementara ini izin penggunaan gedung olahraga dan lapangan sedang saya _follow up_." Lapor Elizabeta.

"Untuk acara puncak sedang dibuat lagi skemanya oleh anak-anak divisi acara, sementara konsumsi sampai saat ini masih menghitung _budget_ karena ada perubahan menu." Kata Alfred.

"Untuk urusan juri, wasit, dan sebagainya sudah aku koordinasikan dengan guru olahraga dan para ketua klub ekstrakulikuler olahraga. Sisanya sudah beres semua." Kata Francis dengan gaya khasnya.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada masalah dengan persiapan festival, aku rasa semuanya sudah cukup. Ah, Elizabeta. Jangan lupa mengecek persediaan obat dan P3K pada Perawat Flor. Kalian boleh bubar, tapi aku perlu ruang untuk bicara berdua dengan Alfred." Kata Arthur setelah puas mendengarkan laporan dari mereka.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu keluar kecuali Alfred dan Arthur tentu saja. Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Hanya udara disekitar mereka yang mulai terasa bertambah massa dan membuat mereka sulit bernapas. Arthur yang bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman tentang dirinya dan Nesia, maupun Alfred yang tak tahu mengapa Arthur perlu berbicara padanya tak ada inisiatif untuk memulai.

Arthur akhirnya mengembuskan napas dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan ketidakpastian dalam otaknya. Jika tidak sekarang, maka Alfred akan salah sangka selamanya.

"Al, sebenarnya aku dan Nesia tidak ada hubungan seperti yang kau kira di dermaga. Kami hanya berbicara dan dia terkena benturan energi dari ilmu yang aku gunakan." Kata Arthur cepat. _Well_ , Arthur benar-benar gugup seperti sedang berbicara pada calon mertua.

"Begitu kah? Kalau begitu akan aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali pada Nesia?" Tanya Alfred penuh selidik.

Arthur menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. "Bohong jika aku berkata aku tidak tertarik. Nesia gadis Asia yang sangat menarik jika aku boleh berkata jujur. Sejak awal melihatnya, ada sesuatu tentang dia yang membuatku tertarik. Tapi, jika boleh jujur lagi, aku rasa itu karena dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang gagal aku selamatkan di masa lalu." Kata Arthur sambil menerawang jauh.

"Seseorang? Kau tak pernah bercerita apapun." Kata Alfred bingung.

"Aku memang tak pernah bercerita padamu. Aku ingin menyimpan sendiri kenangan itu." Kata Arthur dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Alfred terdiam melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Arthur menampakkan wajah kesakitannya. Bahkan Alfred tak ingat kapan itu terjadi. Tak ada satu kata pun yang kemudian terlontar diantara mereka hingga mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Rembulan mulai memantulkan cahayanya untuk menerangi malam. Cahaya mentari telah tenggelam seutuhnya di ufuk barat. Nesia kini berdiri dihadapan pintu kamar Arthur di asrama pria. Oke, ini memang terlihat gila: Nesia, malam hari, asrama pria, depan kamar Arthur. Sungguh bukan kombinasi yang biasa.

Baru saja tangan mungil itu hendak mengetuk pintu, pintu kamar Arthur terbuka dari dalam dan menampakkan sosok pria berkacamata dengan rambut _blonde_ yang menawan. Keduanya hanya mematung di depan pintu karena terkejut. Nesia tak menyangka akan bertemu Alfred disini. Setelah kesalahpahaman tadi siang, kini mereka dipertemukan di tempat yang justru membuat keadaan semakin parah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja di depan pin..." Kata-kata Arthur terputus ketika melihat gadis mungil di depan Alfred.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Nes. Aku baru saja mau mendatangimu untuk patroli. Karena kau sudah terlanjur disini, kita ke tempat Lukas dan Ludwig dulu." Kata Arthur sambil berjalan melewati Alfred.

Alfred masih terdiam dan berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Meski sebelumnya Arthur telah menjelaskan hal tersebut, nampaknya masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati personifikasi Amerika tersebut. Ah, mungkin dia hanya cemburu karena padanya Nesia tidak seramah saat berinteraksi dengan Arthur. Ah, atau justru ia yang cemburu pada Nesia yang bisa dengan cepat meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan Arthur? Alfred tidak tahu.

Setelah bergeming cukup lama, pria yang maniak dengan burger ini segera tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Mereka bertiga berjalan pertama menuju kamar Lukas untuk memastikan kondisi pemuda tersebut. Kondisinya membaik, namun masih tak bisa bergerak bebas. Selanjutnya mereka pergi ke kamar Ludwig yang sudah tak terlihat mengenaskan. Setidaknya tidak semengenaskan ketika pertama mereka menemukannya. Proses penyembuhan personifikasi Jerman yang satu ini termasuk sangat cepat.

"Sepertinya memang tepat ya memilihmu sebagai ketua Dewan Keamanan disini. Kau tak mudah mati." Ujar Alfred disusul dengan tawa laknatnya bersama dengan Feliciano.

"Kau benar. Mungkin jika itu bukan aku tapi kau, kau sudah terbang ke akhirat." Kata Ludwig datar. Lebih menyidir tepatnya.

Nesia hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Terkadang perkataan Alfred yang cenderung tidak tersaring seperti itu membuatnya terhibur. Setidaknya ada yang bisa membuatnya tidak merasakan tekanan diantara tekanan berat disekelilingnya ini.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong apa malam ini patroli hanya dipusatkan di asrama saja?" Tanya Ludwig yang sudah mendengar hasil rapat tadi sore.

"Ya, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko yang lebih besar untuk malam ini. Setidaknya aku yakin mereka akan lebih brutal untuk besok karena besok adalah puncak bulan purnama." Kata Arthur dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Aku sedikit banyak yakin bahwa diantara kita ada lagi yang diincar. Aku ingin kalian tetap berhati-hati, terutama kau, Nesia. Meski kau punya kekuatan yang cukup mengerikan bagiku, tapi aku dan yang lain tidak bisa berjaga selama 24 jam penuh disekitarmu. Untuk saat ini, depan kamar kalian akan dijaga oleh seorang dari _Magic Club_ dan Dewan Keamanan." Kata Arthur lagi.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau justru berpotensi lebih besar untuk diincar daripada diriku." Kata Nesia berusaha terlihat santai.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu letak pintu mereka?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Ya kira-kira begitu. Kalau hanya memperkirakan lokasi dari lokasi penyerangan, aku mengetahui dimana letaknya. Tapi, untuk cara membukanya, aku masih belum yakin. Maka dari itu, aku berpikir untuk mengumpankan diriku sendiri besok agar kita bisa mengetahui cara masuk ke markas mereka." Kata Arthur dengan wajah seriusnya.

"KAU GILA YA, ALIS TEBAL?!" Seru Nesia marah mendengar rencana Arthur.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan rencanamu. Itu terlalu beresiko, Arth!" Kata Alfred sama tidak setujunya dengan Nesia.

"Lalu, kalian ada rencana yang lebih baik?" Tantang Arthur.

"Tidak ada memang, tapi kau jangan gila dengan mengorbankan rakyatmu. Kau tahu kan apa resikonya jika seorang personifikasi sampai mati?" Kata Ludwig tegas.

"Aku tidak akan mati. Sebelum mereka bisa membunuhku, mereka dulu yang akan aku habisi. Kau pikir aku tak mempertimbangkan hal ini dengan masak? Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan segala resiko yang ada." Kata Arthur denga gaya angkuhnya.

Nesia menghela napas berat untuk menurunkan emosinya sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Aku ikut rencanamu dengan satu syarat, Jangan mati."

"Nes!" Protes Alfred. Nesia mengangkat tangannya tanda untuk mencegah Alfred protes lebih lanjut.

"Aku akan memastikan sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan mati dan tidak akan ada korban jiwa saat itu. Jangan menghilang dari jangkauanku dan membuat semuanya khawatir. Beban itu tidak kau pikul sendirian, Arthur. Kita akan memikulnya bersama-sama."

Semua kembali terdiam. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Meski begitu, mereka semua memikirkan kata-kata Nesia dengan dalam. Kata-kata sederhana yang maknanya sangat dalam.

Tak lama setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, baik Arthur maupun Nesia kembali keluar untuk berjaga. Kaki mereka gatal sekali ingin menginjak rumput di area sekolah, namun kesepakatan malam itu mencegah tindakan mereka. Meski sebenarnya mereka bisa saja melanggar begitu saja, namun harga diri menjadi rem bagi mereka untuk menahan diri.

Hingga pagi menjelang, tak ada satupun kejadian pada malam itu. Para penjaga personifikasi pun bernapas lega malam itu. Mungkin mereka pikir terror itu telah usai, tapi sebagian dari mereka menyadari bahwa ini adalah permulaan dari tragedi selanjutnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Nesia sudah bersiap dengan seragam dan ransel kecilnya yang berisi macam-macam alat. Entah mengapa Nesia merasa dia pasti akan membutuhkannya. Nesia membawa beberapa baterai, senter, tali, bahkan pisau lipat dan stun gun. Oke, ini membingungkan. Untuk apa kau membawa pisau dan stun gun ke sekolah? Atau ini bagian dari rencana Nesia untuk "melindungi" semuanya? Entahlah.

Arthur juga telah siap dengan seragam dan pistolnya. Arthur diam-diam membawa senjata api itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Walaupun sebenarnya peraturan sekolah melarang untuk membawa senjata api, Arthur berhasil menyelundupkannya ke pulau bersama Ivan. Personifikasi yang satu itu benar-benar hebat dalam penyelundupan berbagai senjata. _Handband_ OSIS milik Arthur menutupi letak Arthur menyimpan peluru cadangannya.

Seketika keduanya merasakan energi yang cukup besar dari arah sekolah. Tersentak, mereka segera berlari menuju ke arah sekolah. Sebuah cahaya dengan spektrum warna _parchment_ terlihat menghantam area bangunan lama. Nesia dan Arthur mempercepat langkah kaki mereka. Tapi, ternyata seseorang sudah lebih dulu sampai dari pada mereka.

Seseorang sudah tergeletak disana. Seperti Dé ja vu Arthur membelalakan matanya dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Nesia juga berlari sambil memasang kekai untuk melindungi personifikasi berkacamata yang tergeletak tersebut.

"ALFRED!"

"GUARD ACTIVE!"

Cahaya berspektrum _cream_ menghantam kekai yang dibuat Nesia dengan cukup kencang dan membuat retakan pada kekai yang dibuat dengan terburu-buru tersebut. Belum sempat mereka berlari lebih dekat, serangan itu kembali dan menghancurkan kekai milik Nesia.

Dan terjadi lagi. Arthur harus memilih untuk melindungi Nesia atau Alfred karena serangan selanjutnya datang dari dua arah yang berbeda. Arthur tak sekuat itu untuk membuat kekai super besar atau dua kekai yang sangat kuat dalam waktu yang bersamaan untuk menghalau serangan dengan kekuatan spektrum warna nyaris putih seperti kali ini.

Pilihan dibuat Arthur di detik terakhir. Dia mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk Nesia dan memilih membuat kekai untuk Alfred. Mata Nesia seketika terbelalak merasakan dekapan erat Arthur dan melihat cahaya sihir itu menghantam kedua personifikasi pria di tempat itu.

"TIDAAKKK!" Jerit Nesia pilu.

Asap hitam langsung memenuhi udara sekitar. Tanpa sadar, Nesia kembali menggunakan kekuatan terpendamnya. Serangan-serangan itu berhenti dalam sekejap dan kembali kepada pemiliknya. Arthur tergeletak tak berdaya sementara Alfred telah menghilang entah kemana.

Nesia tak lagi bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Sihir hitam sudah menguasainya sepenuhnya dan Nesia tak lagi memiliki kendali atas dirinya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Nesia menjadi gelap dan dia ikut tak sadarkan diri disamping sang personifikasi Britania Raya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu. Selamat datang kembali, Pemegang Kunci Dimensi..."

—OOOoooOOO—

Author's Note:

Hai, hai. Sebelumnya Rizu mau minta maaf dulu nih karena kehilangan tujuan ditengah jalan bikin ini (kepotong tugas mulu), akhirnya malah hiatus sampe 6 bulan (lebih)... huhuhu...

Makasih bangettttt buat yang uda LIKE, FAV, AND REVIEW... Maaf ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu soalnya jarang buka akun. Kalau bisa, reviewnya pake akun ya... biar nanti kalo sempet Rizu bales satu-satu :*

Kalau mau jujur, sebenernya ini beda banget sama rencana awal, tapi ya sudahlah. Setidaknya masih dalam satu benang merah. Oh iya, chapter selanjutnya itu chapter terakhir yaa... Rizu emang berencana ga sampe banyak chapter banget.

Okayy, sampe bertemu di chapter terakhir nanti!


End file.
